


Mikannie oneshots

by RyuRaven



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Comedy, F/F, Fluff, Mostly Fluff, but mostly au's, or at least most of them are funny, some canonverse, summary for each chapter will be given inside
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-04-10 16:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 61
Words: 43,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4399676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyuRaven/pseuds/RyuRaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bunch of mikannie oneshots and drabbels I wrote. I'm back. I guess I just needed a break?</p><p>I'm really just making these two fall in love over and over again and I'll never get enough of it because they're just perfect for each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. After class

**Author's Note:**

> Highschool AU. Annie notices Mikasa following her at the end of the day.

**After class**

Annie was walking through the hallway, when she suddenly turned around to face Mikasa.

“Why are you following me?”

“I am? Sorry, I wasn’t really paying attention.” Mikasa said.

“Seriously? This isn’t the first time. You’ve been following me a lot the past few weeks. If I didn’t know any better I’d think you were turning into some kind of stalker.”

“What? I’m not a stalker. I’m not planning on following you home or anything. It’s just... I’m...” Mikasa shyly looked off to the side.

“You’re what?” Annie crossed her arms. It was rather rare to see the other girl so flustered. She seemed more like a regular girl than someone who could knock a grown man down with just one hit.

“I...” Mikasa was looking at her shoes now, a light blush apparent on her cheeks. “I think you’re really beautiful.”

Annie just stared. Out of all things, she did not expect this.

“Anyway, I should get going.” Mikasa said and passed by Annie.

Annie quickly grabbed her wrist. “Hold on. You can’t just call me beautiful and walk away. You don’t just give people compliments. You’re Mikasa Ackerman.”

“Yeah, but you’re Annie Leonhardt. You’re special.” When Annie didn’t reply to that, she leaned down and kissed the blonde on her cheek.

Annie watched her go, utterly confused by Mikasa’s actions, as well as by the rapid beating of her heart.


	2. Sparring club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Highschool AU. During their weekly sparring Mikasa realizes she can't hide her feelings for Annie anymore.

**Sparring club**

Mikasa followed two steps behind Annie. School was over, but they had the habit of sparring every Friday after class. It started a few years ago, when Eren happened to fight with Reiner. Annie broke them up before teachers could arrive. With Eren being hurt, she started to fight with the blonde.

When the teachers arrived and demanded an explanation, Annie said they weren’t fighting, but sparring as a way to learn to defend themselves. After a few weeks permission was given to use the gym on Friday, and several students came to learn from Annie, which she seemed to enjoy. Most of the students stopped coming after getting hurt a bit too much.

Nowadays it usually was just the two of them, Eren dropping by every few weeks. Sometimes there was a random person looking to learn a few moves. But today, it was just the two of them.

They had gotten to know each other enough to consider each other as friends, but they weren’t that close. Mikasa let a small sigh escape her lips as they turned a corner. She wished they were.

Annie looked over her shoulder. “Hard week?” she asked.

Annie had heard her sigh. She toyed with her scarf to distract herself. “No, it’s just… nothing to worry about.”

Annie raised an eyebrow. “You sure? You look kinda stressed.”

“It’s fine.”

With a shrug Annie walked on. “If you say so.”

Mikasa repressed the urge to sigh again. That ass of hers was what’s fine. Mikasa shook her head, trying to stop her eyes from being drawn to the light sways of Annie’s hip. Who was she kidding, that butt was the very reason she had let Annie take the lead for over a year.

They arrived at the changing room, each taking their usual place, backs to the other. They changed into their gym clothes. Mikasa stroked her thumb over the fabric of her scarf. She swore the nagging feeling that pulled her towards Annie kept getting stronger. It had been especially tough this week.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Annie patted her shoulder. “Come on, let’s go.”

Mikasa followed her, and they started with their usual warm up. After that they put on light boxing gloves, and started sparring. After the warm up Mikasa’s thoughts were usually more focused, and her feelings didn’t distract her from the fight.

But not today. She couldn’t help but notice how beautiful the blue of her eyes was, the way her hair stuck to her face. The way her jaw tensed when she threw a punch or kick, how that drop of sweat trickled down her neck.

When Annie knocked her down for the fifth time in less than fifteen minutes, she didn’t even bother to pin her down. She stretched out her hand, helping her up. “Break?” she asked.

“Already?”

“Yeah.” Annie took of her gloves and tossed Mikasa her water bottle.

They sat down on the bench, drinking in silence for a while. Annie closed her bottle, setting it down beside her and looked at Mikasa. “You’re out of your game.” Mikasa hummed, closing her bottle as well. “I know something is bothering you, Mikasa. You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to, but fighting doesn’t seem like a good way to deal with it.”

Mikasa looked down, a knot forming in her stomach. If it wasn’t Annie she was fighting there wouldn’t be a problem. She felt a hand squeezing her shoulder and looked up. Annie looked sincerely concerned about her. Mikasa felt a tug in her body, as if she wanted to lean into the touch, even holding Annie, just to be closer. She looked back to the floor, sighing as she put her head in her hands. Annie was worried about her anyway, it wouldn’t make a difference if she acted like this now.

“Wanna talk?” Annie suggested.

As if on cue, a lump formed in her throat. She shook her head.

“Then how about we hit the boxing bags instead? I don’t feel like continuing our fight if you’re like this.”

Mikasa nodded and got up, heading for the boxing bags. It was much easier to focus when Annie wasn’t in her view. Still, knowing that she was there felt like a thin line tugging on her gut. They hit the bags until the PE teacher told them it was time to quit.

Mikasa hesitated before putting on her scarf. She looked over her shoulder at Annie, who was pulling a tank top over her head. If it had been this bad today, it would only become worse in the future. Even if it meant getting hurt, she had to do something. She took a deep breath and took the two steps that separated them. Annie looked up, putting down the hoodie she was about to put on to give Mikasa her full attention.

Mikasa looked in her blue eyes, mouth going dry. She was so close. So beautiful. Before knowing what she was doing, she lifted her hand to tuck a strand of hair behind Annie’s ear. Her eyes followed the movement, looking questioningly at Mikasa as her hand came to rest on her cheek.

Mikasa’s eyes flashed to Annie’s lips, involuntarily licking her own. She let out a shuddering breath as she leaned down. She paused and looked back to Annie’s eyes. She was too close for her not to realize what she was doing.

“… Can I kiss you?” Mikasa asked, nearly whispering.

Annie looked at her lips and back to her eyes, nodding lightly. Mikasa closed the remaining distance, gently placing her lips over Annie’s. Annie kissed her back, cupping Mikasa’s cheeks to pull her closer. Their lips moved slowly, and a moan escaped Mikasa as she pulled Annie to her body. She had never imagined Annie would be this warm and soft.

Annie leaned back, and she followed, pressing her lips down a little harder. Hands traveled down to her shoulders, pushing lightly. Mikasa placed a final peck on her lips, and opened her eyes. annie looked into them, as if searching for an answer.

Mikasa hugged her, burring her face in the blonde hair. “I love you.” She whispered. Annie moved her hands, returning the hug.

A knock on the door startled them. “Are you guys done?”

“Almost!” Annie replied. “C’mon, time to go.” She said, patting Mikasa on the back as she turned to put her hoodie on.

Mikasa put on her scarf, her hands shaking. She took a deep breath to calm down. Annie waited outside for her, and they walked to the school gate side by side.

Mikasa hid the lower half of her face in her scarf, staring at the ground. Annie looked around, and when she confirmed no one was around, she took Mikasa’s hand, making her look up. “How long?” Annie asked.

Mikasa blushed, looking down again. “About a year and a half.” She mumbled.

Annie paused. “That long? Why didn’t you say anything?”

Mikasa fidgeted uncomfortably, looking anywhere but at Annie.

“Do you have any idea how cute you are?” Annie pulled the scarf down and looked fondly at the blushing mess before her.

“Do you have any idea how sexy you are?” Mikasa muttered in response.

Annie blushed. Not knowing how to reply she tugged at Mikasa’s hand, walking further.

“Wanna come over this weekend?” Mikasa asked.

“Yes.” Annie replied, stroking Mikasa’s hand with her thumb.


	3. Prom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Highschool AU. Set in a homophobic school as they graduate. I never graduated or have personally met homophobes, so I'm basing this on what I picked up from others. And don't worry, they won't all end up as highschool AU's.

**Prom**

It was June, and the finals were over. They had just finished their last exam and the gang had decided to eat lunch together for the last time. They were graduating, which meant they wouldn’t be able to see each other much anymore. It was a sunny day, and they settled at a picnic table, half shaded by a tree.

“Guess what guys, Connie asked me to the prom!” Sasha beamed.

Connie nearly choked on his bread. “Sasha! Why do you have to say that?”

“What’s the problem Connie? We all know you’ve been dating for over a year now.” Reiner said, patting him on the back. The others laughed as Connie nearly smacked with his head into the table.

“And I’m going with Krista.” Ymir draped her arm around the blonde’s tiny shoulders. The laughter died and it was silent for a few seconds. “Stupid homophobic country.” Ymir muttered.

While no one in the group had a problem with their relationship, they preferred not to talk about it. Ever since coming out, Ymir had had to punch a bunch of guys to keep them from harassing Krista. The others helped out too when they were around. But the fact that there were such few people who didn’t mind, made it hard to be friends with them. Almost everyone in the group had been cast out from other groups for defending them. For that reason, they mostly ignored the fact that they were a couple. Mentioning it only made them remember what they lost.

“Anyway, who else here has a date?” Jean asked. He got no response. “Well then, I’ll go with Mikasa.” He said, as if it was already decided.

Mikasa looked up from her lunch. “What makes you think I want to go with you? I’m only going to get my certificate and to keep Eren out of trouble.”

“Mikasa! I don’t need you to babysit me, I’m eighteen!”

“There’s going to be alcohol. I just want to make sure you get home safe.”

Eren bit in his sandwich, not bothering to respond. Jean glanced at Krista, who sat in Ymir’s lap. “Well then, how about you Annie? want to go with me?”

Annie looked at him, taking the time to let him get uneasy under her glare before replying. “Why do you even bother asking? Besides, no one would want to go knowing they’re third choice.”

“Third choice? Then who was second?” Eren asked.

“Krista.” Mikasa and Annie said.

Said girl looked up, blushing, and Ymir punched Jean in the shoulder.

“Mikasa, why don’t you just go with Eren, If your gonna watch him anyway.” Reiner said.

“Reiner, he is my brother. It doesn’t matter that we’re not related by blood. I’m not going on a date with him. Period.”

Reiner sighed and went on to his next victim. “And what about you, Annie?”

“Not interested. As soon as I have my certificate I’m outa there.”

“Aw, come on. I bet Bert would love to be your date.” He patted the tallest of the group on the back, who blushed and started sweating.

“Do I really need to repeat my answer?” Annie knew Berthold had a crush on her, but she didn’t feel the same and hoped her answer wouldn’t hurt him too much.

“Then how about me? You know you love me.” He gestured towards himself in a silly manner.

“I know I don’t.” She didn’t bother to look up this time, the laughter told her he was being dramatic.

Jean picked up where he left off. “And what about Eren? Don’t you love him?” he was undoubted hoping she’d let him down harsh too.

“I love giving him a beating.” That comment earned her a elbow in the ribs, Mikasa sat next to her. “Only when he asks for it.” She added in her defense. She swore she could see the faintest smile before Mikasa took another bite.

“Won’t you consider keeping me company?” Armin surprised everyone by joining the conversation.

Annie looked at him, sighing. “The only reason I’d ever stay is if I have a date I actually plan on keeping after the prom.” That should silence them.

“And what about you Mikasa, isn’t there any of the other guys you’d consider going with?” Connie asked.

“I guess my answer is the same as Annie’s, except that I’m waiting for Eren to go home.”

“Geez. You two are getting so many guys to ask you out. And I bet there’d be more if they weren’t scared of you.” Ymir smirked. “Although some might gather the courage to hit on you after a few drinks.”

“I’m glad I won’t be there.” Annie said, while Mikasa just sighed.

“But you said you’d go if it was with someone you liked.” Ymir said, grinning even wider. “So does that mean there actually is someone you’d consider going with?”

Annie looked at her, eyes wide in alarm. Next to her, Mikasa had a similar expression.

“Oooohh.” The others smiled, it wasn’t often they could get them to react like that, and they started guessing names of people they might like.

When it seemed like they weren’t going to stop guessing anytime soon, Annie nudged Mikasa’s arm. “Wanna go sit under that tree with me?” she nodded to a tree ten meters away.

“Gladly.” Mikasa sounded relieved as she picked up her stuff and followed Annie.

“Hey, where are you guys going?” Eren asked.

“Somewhere we can eat lunch in peace and quiet.” Mikasa replied.

They sat down, the voices of their friends distant. Annie leaned back against the tree, enjoying the breeze. “Are you sure it’s going to be okay?” she asked. “I think Ymir might be right about drunk guys trying to hit on you. You are a beautiful girl after all.”

Mikasa smiled at the compliment. “I can step outside if I want. Besides, if you stayed it might be the same for you.”

“I doubt it. I’m not pretty like you. And everyone thinks I’m a bitch anyway.” She said simply.

“That’s not true, you can be very adorable.” Annie scowled at her. “See, you’re like a tiny ball of cuteness.” She poked Annie’s cheek.

“I am not cute! And if you poke me one more time I swear I’ll break your nose.”

Mikasa playfully shoved her shoulder. “I’m just teasing you.” She chuckled. “But it would be nice if you would stay. I’d like to have some company. You know, that doesn’t exist of drunk guys.”

“Are you asking me out?” Mikasa blushed, looking everywhere but at Annie, stuttering as she searched for words. Annie’s heart jumped at the sudden shy reaction. “Would you like to go to prom with me?”

Mikasa’s eyes settled on her, and Annie could feel a blush betray her neutral expression. This was as good as confessing how she felt towards the taller girl.

Mikasa smiled. “Yes.”

“T-then… does this mean we are dating?” Annie hated how insecure she sounded, and her face heat up even more.

“I guess so. Yes.” Was Mikasa’s reply.

They looked at each other in silence for a while, both blushing more than they ever had in their lives.

“Let’s keep this between us until then.” Annie said. “And I better start looking for a dress.”

Mikasa smiled. “Yeah.”

The day of the prom arrived, and everyone gathered at the school building, including the parents. It was seven pm, principal Smith would hand out the papers and hold a speech before allowing the students to the gym. There was a stage set up on the school grounds, hundreds of chairs in front of it.

All the students wore black robes over their party clothes, a method to keep the graduating ceremony decent. They were lined up alphabetically in their respective classes, waiting for the principal to call their name to climb the stage.

Everyone was silent during the ceremony, and due to her father’s late arrival Annie hadn’t had the chance to meet up with her friends yet. After that final group lunch, she hadn’t seen Mikasa. They had sent a lot of text messages, some of which were so sweet she barely believed it was really the two of them talking. She had only caught a glimpse of the girl as she joined in the row.

The principal ended his speech, followed by applause and the chaos of everyone trying to leave at the same time. Annie met up with her dad at the car. She handed him the papers she received from the principal and pulled of the robe.

“Still not going to tell me who this date is?” her dad asked.

“I told you this is our first date. Stop bothering me about it.” She could feel the heat rise to her cheeks.

It was a little past eight now, and while that was a bit early to party to most teens, they started gathering in the gym. Annie took a peek inside. There were lights in different colors swirling over the dancefloor, with a long table full of snacks and drinks at one side. She headed for the spot where they had agreed to meet.

Eren was talking with Armin, both wearing a suit. Mikasa stood a few meters away from them, wearing a deep red dress with matching heels. Annie could feel herself blush as she joined her.

“Hey. You look beautiful.”

“You do to.” Mikasa said after letting her eyes wander over Annie’s blue dress.

The rest of the group arrived, all of them pleasantly surprised to see Annie in a dress. They had expected her to drop by to say hi before going home, but not for her to wear a dress. They waited outside, glancing at Annie and Mikasa, who stood waiting in silence, causing them to believe they were waiting for Annie’s date together.

After a while they joined the others. “Are we going inside?” Mikasa asked.

“Wait, who is Annie’s date?” Reiner asked.

Smiling, Mikasa took Annie’s hand in her own, turning them around and heading inside. They could hear Ymir’s cheer as the group took in the news.

They stood in a corner near the table, but even Sasha was more interested in the new development than the food. Ymir had somehow squeezed in between them, her arms draping over their shoulders.

“You guys can’t believe how happy I am. Finally Krista and I aren’t the only gay couple anymore.” Ymir said.

“It’s the last day of the year though.” Mikasa said, trying to push her away from them without being too obvious about it.

“When, no who asked who out?” Sasha asked.

“Um… kind of, both?” Mikasa said.

“How long have you been together?” Krista asked.

“Um… this is our first date…” Annie said. She didn’t think they’d get this much questions. Maybe it was better if she had suggested to take Mikasa out somewhere else, and pick up Eren on the way back.

“What? But then when did you guys get together?” Eren asked.

“After we dumped you guys during lunch… that’s also the last time we saw each other.” Mikasa said, hoping the questions would stop.

“Wait. So you guys haven’t even _kissed_ yet?” Connie asked.

Blood rushed to their faces, and the others started chanting “Kiss, kiss, kiss.” Instead of giving each other an awkward kiss, they raised their fists, brows furrowing despite the blush. The chanting stopped.

“I’ll be at the food!” Sasha made her escape, followed by Connie. The others muttered apologies before disappearing into the dance floor.

Music was playing and Mikasa reached out for Annie’s hand again. “God, that was awkward.” She said.

“No shit.” Annie squeezed her hand lightly.

The party had been going well for a while, when the music changed to a waltz, and most of the students retreated to the walls.

“Wanna dance?” Annie asked.

“Um… I’d love to, but I honestly don’t know how.” Mikasa looked at her feet.

“Don’t worry, I’ll lead.” Annie dragged her to the dancefloor, silently thanking her late mother for teaching her something she could impress her girlfriend with.

Mere seconds after they started swirling over the wood, the room went quiet. The music still played, but all of the students stopped talking. Even in the dimly lit room it was clear who the two dancing were. And with the way they never looked away from each other’s eyes and the smile on their faces, everyone knew they were together.

The music changed to a more upbeat number, and others returned to the dancefloor. While the couple retreated, they could feel the eyes on them, along with a silent muttering.

“Let’s step outside for a bit.” Mikasa said after she heard a comment about gays being gross.

They leaned against the wall, glad no one else was outside. Ever since they clasped their hands together, they hadn’t let go. The sun was setting, and Mikasa shivered.

“Cold already?” Annie said, it had been a warm day and it hadn’t cooled down that much yet.

“I’m not wearing my scarf. I guess I’m so used to it I get cold when I take it off.”

Annie let go of her hand, wrapping her arm around Mikasa’s waist. She scolded herself for getting nervous over the act, Mikasa was her girlfriend now, there was no reason to be. “Still cold?” she asked.

“No.” Mikasa blushed, pulling the blonde closer. “Next time, let’s go somewhere with just the two of us.”

“Yeah.” Annie looked into her eyes. “Mikasa.” She said softly. “I love you.”

The taller girl’s eyes widened, and she smiled. “I love you too.” She placed a kiss on Annie’s forehead.


	4. Hoodie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Canonverse. I've been working on a cosplay for Annie and my frustrations with it inspired me to this.

**Hoodie**

Annie finished her laps, she had run extra fast today. Shadis dismissed her, and she headed for the dorm. Earlier that day she had noticed the stitches of her hoodie pocket getting lose. By now it had hardly any use as a pocket anymore.

There was a closet in the corner of the dorm, and she knew there had to be a sewing kit in there somewhere. When she found it she sat down on her bed and threw off her jacket and hoodie. She felt uncomfortable sitting there in just her bra, but at least there was no one around. In the mornings she’d put on her clothes with her covers over her head, rather than having anyone look at her. She was glad that her bed was in a corner.

The only ones who finished early with their training were she, Mikasa and Reiner. Mikasa usually waited for Eren and Armin, so she didn’t have to worry about anyone walking in on her.

She struggled to get a decent knot, and started sewing. She cursed under her breath as she pricked in her finger.

“Need any help?”

Annie’s head shot up in surprise. Mikasa stood by her own bunk, taking of her gear. Annie felt her face heat up. How did she not hear her enter?

“You know how to sew?” she asked.

“My mom taught me.” Mikasa walked over and sat down next to her, stretching out her hand.

Reluctantly Annie let go of the one thing she could still hide behind. She could take her jacket to cover herself up, but didn’t want to show any weakness in front of Mikasa. The oriental girl frowned as she looked at the pocket.

“You really don’t know how to sew. With stitches like these it won’t take long before it gets lose again.” She pulled the thread back and started sewing with speed and skill Annie didn’t know existed. In a matter of minutes she was done, and handed the hoodie back to Annie.

She quickly put it back on, feeling the soft fabric touch her skin made her feel comfortable again. Mikasa chuckled and she looked up. “What?”

“You really love that hoodie, don’t you?”

“Yeah. My dad always bought them for me.”

“I can teach you how to sew if you want.”

“… That’d be nice.”

Mikasa patted her head, earning her a glare from the blonde. Mikasa chuckled again and went back to her bunk. Annie went to put the sewing kit back to its place.

“Annie.”

“Hm?” Annie turned, just as Mikasa took of her shirt.

“Nice abs.”

Annie felt her face heat up again. “Fuck you, Ackerman!” she yelled as she stormed to the door. She could hear Mikasa’s laugh right before the door slammed shut.

A few minutes later she could feel a smile tugging on her lips. She wasn’t the only one with nice abs. Maybe she could figure out a way to overcome her shyness during the sewing lessons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!  
> I could use some practice with fluff, so if you have any prompts, feel free to send them to me on my tumblr. The link is in my profile.


	5. bench press

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by anon: Mikasa and Annie having a bench pressing contest !!!! please!!!!

**Bench-press**

Annie entered the gym, smiling lightly as she saw Mikasa doing her stretches. She walked up to the raven haired girl, she wanted to get back at her for last week.

“Mikasa.”

She looked up. “Oh, hey Annie. Are you here to ask me to another match?”

“How about bench pressing?”

Mikasa smirked, quickly glancing at Annie’s toned body. “You’re on.”

“I’ll beat you this time.” Annie said, and went to pick out her weights. She only needed to lift it once, so she took a little more than she usually did.

Mikasa watched her getting ready, taking note of the weight. Annie laid down, taking the bar into her hands. Sweat started to form on her brow as she lifted it up, her arms shook a little, but she gritted her teeth, determined to beat Mikasa on this.

 _That’s three times her own weight_ , Mikasa thought, _impressive_. But she couldn’t let Annie know that. As the blonde finished the exercise and got up, her face was unreadable.

“Your turn.” Annie’s attempt to sound cool was lost in her heavy breaths.

Mikasa adjusted the weights, even if it wasn’t by much, she wanted to do better than Annie. unfortunately it had been a while since she last did this exercise, and now she thought about it, that probably was the reason she had picked this one.

She gripped the bar, swallowing a grunt as she lifted it in the air. Everything went fine, until the last few inches as she set it back down. Her muscles failed her and the bar landed back in its place with a clang.

Annie smirked. “You messed up at the end. I don’t think that counts.”

Mikasa glared at her. “Why don’t you give it a try then?”

Annie flexed her arms. “I still feel the last one, but sure.”

She took Mikasa’s place, lifting the bar once more. She could feel the extra weight, and she grunted as she stretched her arms. Bringing it back down went worse than Mikasa’s try. The noise had other people in the gym turn to look at them.

Annie caught her breath for a few seconds, then got up to face a smirking Mikasa.

“What’s up with that face?” Annie said.

“I win.”

“No you don’t. I did two.”

“Oh, come on, you had enough time to rest in between.”

“Are you saying you have rested enough by now to go again?”

Mikasa glared, but the gym owner interrupted them before she could retort.

“Ladies, this is a gym. Keep your lovers quarrel at home.”

“What!?” they exclaimed, promptly separating ways.


	6. body swap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikasa and Annie switch bodies. I hope it isn't too confusing.

**Body swap**

Annie had gone to walk in the forest, enjoying her alone-time in the midst of nature. She sighed happily as a few rays of sunlight filtered through the canopy. It was a nice day, warm, but not too warm to wear her hoodie.

A shout interrupted her peaceful stroll. Eren rushed past her, and picked up something on the side of the path. He lifted a wooden box, turning towards her.

“I found a treasure!” He said.

“You come bothering me for that stupid box?” Annie said.

He looked up. “Oh, hey Annie. I wonder what’s inside.”

Annie was still annoyed that he disturbed her, and snatched the box from his hands.

“Hey!”

She punched him in the chest when he tried to take it back and opened the box. Inside was a black rock with emerald veins. She picked it up to take a better look at it.

“Annie! Give it back to him.”

Mikasa. She could’ve known she’d be near when Eren was here. “No.” she said.

Mikasa now stood in front of her. “I said give it back.”

“I said no.”

“Guys, don’t start fighting, please.” Armin joined them, breathing heavily.

Mikasa ignored his plea and grabbed the rock. She froze. An emerald light flickered between her and Annie. When it vanished Eren came closer.

“Mikasa, you okay?”

“I’m fine.”

“Annie? I asked Mikasa, why are you answering?”

“What do you mean? I am Mikasa.” She looked at the other person holding the rock, looking at her own face. “... What? How?”

“You tried to take the rock from me, that’s how.”

“You shouldn’t have taken it from Eren in the first place!”

“If I didn’t you’d probably be in his body now, instead of mine.”

“I’d prefer that.”

“What does this have to do with me?” Eren said.

“If you didn’t pick up that box none of this would’ve happened. You really are a pain in the ass.” Annie said.

“Don’t you talk to him like that with my voice!”

“Don’t talk with my voice, period.” The two glared at each other.

“You two… switched bodies?” Armin asked.

“So it seems. It’s awfully weird to look at my own face though.” Mikasa said.

“I told you not to speak with my voice. And don’t you fucking roll my own eyes at me.”

“Maybe you should just let go of the rock?” Eren proposed.

They let go, and the rock dropped to the ground. They looked at it, then back to each other.

“Well, what a surprise. Eren’s ideas are shit.”

Mikasa clenched her fists. “Take that back. Now.”

“Or else what? You gonna hit me? Go ahead, it’s your face.”

Annie smirked as Mikasa could do nothing but glare at her.

“Annie, can you- I mean, Mikasa, can you hand me the box?” Armin said.

She handed him the box, and he inspected it. “Cor tuum loquetur proueniat uel numquam videas illis. It’s Latin. It means: speak your heart, or never see yourself the same again.”

“What does that mean?” Annie asked.

“I’m not sure. The last part clearly means that there is only one way to reverse it. But speak your heart is a bit more difficult. Maybe you should just be honest, as in saying not a single lie, no matter how small.” Armin guessed.

“I’m quiet, not a liar. So unless Mikasa is telling the lies that isn’t it.”

“I didn’t lie either.”

A long silence followed, in which Armin picked up the rock and placed it back into the box.

“Maybe you two can talk it out. You’d have to talk anyway, because if you stay like this, we’ll have to decide what we’re gonna do. We could tell everyone what happened, but chances are they won’t believe us. And who’s gonna live at which house, I can’t imagine your parents reactions. But that is not for me to decide. Eren and I will burry this. We’ll leave you two to talk. You can call me if you need anything.”

He turned his back on them and walked away. Eren looked at the girls, reaching out to touch Mikasa’s shoulder, but paused when he remembered it was Annie’s shoulder now. He frowned a little. “Good luck, you two.” He said and followed after Armin.

Mikasa sighed, and raised an eyebrow as she saw Annie move her body in all kinds of motions. “What are you doing?”

“Testing your body.” She held a hand in front of her face, slowly opening and closing it. “This is fucking weird. It’s like I have perfect control over it, and at the same time it’s like I’m driving a car for the first time.”

“Yeah. Want to walk for a bit? There’s a bench a bit further.” She gestured in the direction opposite of the one the boys took.

“Sure. But hearing my voice like that is so weird. Wah, walking is trippy.”

“Same here.”

They reached the bench and sat down, neither knowing how to go about this. Sunlight flickered over their faces as the wind blew through the trees.

“Speak your heart…” Mikasa said.

“In another person’s voice, no less.”

“Can I have my scarf?”

Annie took off the scarf, watching as Mikasa draped it around her neck. “If anyone else walks past, it’s gonna be so weird, seeing ‘me’ wear your scarf.” Mikasa didn’t reply, stroking the fabric instead. “Why do you always wear it anyway?”

“Eren gave it to me when I was adopted by his family. Having this on… makes me feel like I’ll never be alone again.”

Annie didn’t know how to reply to that, so she decided to leave the subject. “Did you really mean what you said back there? That you’d prefer having switched bodies with Eren?”

“… yeah.”

“What?! Would you seriously prefer being stuck in a guy’s body, and a guy stuck in yours?”

“Well, no. It’s just… of course I’d prefer to switch bodies with a woman, but… not you…”

“What? Why? Out of all the people in the world, I’m glad it’s you and no one else. I feel like you’re the only one I can trust with my body.”

“Well, yeah, but… it’s just… you know…” Mikasa muttered, fidgeting uncomfortably.

“No, I don’t know. So tell me.” A blush crept over her cheeks, and Annie thought she was adorable, a word she never thought fitting for herself. “It might help us get back to our own body.” She touched her shoulder, squeezing lightly.

“… It’s embarrassing…” Mikasa’s voice was barely louder than a whisper.

“Seeing ‘myself’ act like that is embarrassing too. Just spit it out, Mikasa. It can hardly be worse than the situation already is.”

Mikasa looked up, seeing nothing but honesty in her face. She took a deep, shaky breath. “I- I’m in love with you, Annie.”

Annie stared at her bright red face for a few seconds. “Mikasa.” She cupped her cheek, forcing her to look at her. “I’d kiss you, but I can’t.”

Mikasa placed a hand on her cheek. “You can.” She leaned up, and Annie forgot everything else. It was just the two of them, the gentle touch of their lips. Love swelled up inside of her, so much she was sure it was Mikasa’s too.

She leaned back a little, opening her eyes. “Mikasa.” Warm dark eyes stared into her own. “Annie.” They smiled, glad to be back in their own body, and leaned in for another kiss.

When they parted Annie stroked Mikasa’s cheek. “Can you say it again?”

“Say what again?”

“Your confession. I want to hear it in your voice.”

Mikasa blushed. “I’m in love with you, Annie.”

“I love you too, Mikasa.” They kissed again.

They walked back, holding hands.

“Say, Mikasa. What did you mean when you said you’d rather switch bodies with Eren than with me?”

“Um… the idea of having what I thought was my unrequited crush in my body and me in hers… well, that’s kind of super embarrassing.”

“… I see.”

They let go of their hands as Eren and Armin came into sight. “Hey! Did you get back to your own body?” Eren asked.

“What do you say we play around with them a little, see how long it takes before they notice.” Mikasa whispered to Annie.

“Okay. Does that mean I get to keep your scarf?” she pulled it up to her nose. “It smells like you.”

“All right, then I have a good excuse to drop by your place tomorrow.”


	7. Camping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by politicallyactivevampire on tumblr: How about Annie and Mikasa are stuck camping with their friends and one night there's a big thunderstorm and Mikasa is slightly afraid, so she sneaks into Annie's tent for cuddles?

**Camping**

Mikasa had not expected it when Eren and Armin told her they would go camping. She had not expected to be dragged along to a place where her phone couldn’t connect. She had not expected Reiner, Bertholdt and Annie to join them. And by the looks of it, Annie hadn’t expect it either.

It was the third evening of their week-long camping trip, and they had all retreated to their tents when it started raining. By now the sound of the rain on her tent was loud enough to drown out the laughter from Eren and Armin’s tent.

Lighting flashed, followed by a loud crack. Mikasa ducked under her blanket. Back at home she had enough to take her mind off the storm, but now she had nothing. She wanted to spare the battery of her phone, so playing games was not an option either.

Their fire had been extinguished by the downpour over an hour ago, and the cold was seeping through her blanket. She whimpered when the thunder cracked through the air again. This wasn’t working.

She grabbed her raincoat, making sure her blanket didn’t peek out from under it and snuck out her tent. She sprinted to Annie’s, zipping it open as fast as she could.

Annie laid on her bedroll, looking at her phone, but quickly sat up when Mikasa entered.

“What are you doing?” she asked after the tent was closed again.

“… I was cold.” Mikasa placed down her raincoat and sat down next to Annie.

They shared the blankets, Annie’s phone on the floor between them to provide some light. For a few moments the rain was the only sound. But when lighting struck again Mikasa jumped and grabbed on Annie’s sleeve.

“Are you afraid of storms?” Annie asked.

“No.” Mikasa’s hold tightened when another flash illuminated the tent.

“You don’t need to act tough in front of me. It’s okay to be afraid.” Annie wrapped her arms around Mikasa.

Mikasa snuggled closer to her. “Thanks.” She said quietly.

She shivered when another crack erupted from the sky, and Annie placed a kiss on her forehead. After several minutes of stroking her hair, Mikasa calmed down a little.

“Do you want to sleep here?” Annie asked.

“If that’s okay.”

“There isn’t much place on my bedroll so we’ll have to lie really close.” Annie smiled.

“Thanks.”

They adjusted the blankets so they were still completely covered.

“Goodnight, Mikasa.” Annie kissed her nose.

“ ‘night, Annie.”


	8. School trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by duchessdanchandane on tumblr: School! Au where Mikasa and Annie both end up stuck in the middle of nowhere with their classmates when a class trip goes horribly wrong.

**School trip**

After Eren and Jean got into a fight, the teachers had decided they needed to do some teamwork. Hence they had given the teens a map with their current location and that of the meeting point marked on it. It wasn’t that far, and they could easily get there in an hour. The teachers drove off with the bus, leaving them to their own devices.

That was forty minutes ago. Now the whole class stood on a dirt road between farmland. Armin had joined them to figure out what went wrong. Everyone was getting restless, some tapping away on their phone, others listening to the actual planning.

“Well that sure went great.” Annie muttered.

“Yeah. I don’t get how we got lost in the first place. It wasn’t that complicated.” Mikasa said, looking at her girlfriend.

“It’s not that surprising, after all it was pighead and horseface leading the way.” Mikasa glared at her. “I mean Eren and horseface.”

“This would probably be more fun if it was just the two of us.” Mikasa said quietly, placing a kiss on Annie’s cheek.

“What are you doing!” Annie hissed. “What if anyone sees?”

“No one’s paying attention.”

Annie pouted. “I’m gonna take a look at the map.” She said and headed for the group.

Mikasa smiled as she watched Annie disappear between her classmates. Her smile widened when she heard her shouting.

“You held the map upside-down, you idiots!”


	9. Stargazing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When soulmates meet.

**Stargazing**

Annie sat on the roof of her father’s house, gazing up at the stars. The house was nothing special, just one of the many squished together alongside the roads. The streetlights had broken, which she was thankful for. She could see much more stars than usual.

Her hoodie was warm enough not to be bothered by the cold air for at least half an hour. And below, in her room, a warm bed waited. Watching the twinkling lights filled her with peace.

Suddenly she heard footsteps behind her. She turned and saw a girl balancing over the top of the roof. She wore a tank top and shorts, combat boots on her feet. The clothes were as black as her hair. Annie watched her with raised eyebrows. She knew the girl was a complete stranger, but she couldn’t shake the feeling that she knew her.

Then the girl noticed her and stopped. They stared at each other for a while, before the girl came down to sit next to Annie.

“Watching the stars?” she asked.

“Yeah. But what are you doing on my rooftop?”

“Honestly, I have no idea.”

Annie frowned, and returned her gaze back to the stars. She was just starting to get cold when the other girl spoke again.

“I know this is a weird question coming from a stranger, but… can I hug you?”

Annie looked at her. She just stared back, waiting.

“… Okay.”

She wrapped her arms around Annie, leaning her head on her shoulder. Annie wondered what about this woman made her so comfortable. There wasn’t anyone she liked getting a hug from, and yet, this woman was different.

“Sorry. I got into a huge fight with my brother earlier.”

Annie hummed and glanced at her. “Do I know you?” she asked.

“I don’t think so.”

“It feels like I do, though.”

“Really? I get that too. Maybe whatever got me to walk over rooftops just wanted us to meet.”

“… That is so cheesy.”

The woman chuckled. “I’m Mikasa.”

“Annie.”

They sat in silence for a while. Annie wasn’t cold anymore with Mikasa’s arms around her, but she was getting tired. A yawn escaped her mouth.

“I should probably let you go to sleep.” Mikasa said, pulling back from the hug. She sighed when they got up.

“Don’t feel like going back home?” Annie asked.

“Not really. But it’s not like I have a choice.”

“You could stay with me.”

Mikasa looked at her, eyes wide. “For real?”

“Yeah…”

“Won’t you get in trouble?”

“Nah, no one enters my room. Besides, it’s weekend.”

“Thanks.”

Annie climbed down her window, waiting for Mikasa to close it. She put on her pj’s, letting Mikasa borrow her biggest shirt. They laid down in bed.

“I never thought I’d be glad to have that fight with my brother.” Mikasa said as she put her arms around Annie.

“Neither did I. But when you see him again, kick his ass for me.”

Mikasa chuckled. “Goodnight Annie.”

“Hm. ‘night, Mikasa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have absolutely no idea why I wrote this.


	10. Theme Park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by anon on tumblr: Mikannie art/drabble prompt: Annie and Mikasa spend a day at a theme park (Like Hershey park or something) and waste tons of money and effort trying to win prizes for one another on those impossible arcade games, like the ring toss ones.. Annie ends up leaving with a teddy bear as big as herself that Mikasa /somehow/ won for her
> 
> I haven’t seen these in theme parks in Belgium, but we have small traveling ones here, so I’ll just go with what I know.

**Theme park**

Annie put a coin in the machine and grabbed the joystick. Locked within the glass box were a few teddy bears, and Annie found them so cute she just had to have one. Mikasa stood at the side of the box, watching her.

They had been here at least ten minutes, and the blonde simply wouldn’t give up. Sure the little bears were cute, but to waste tons of money on a nearly impossible game? Mikasa ran a hand over her face, she’d rather be at the shooting stand, letting out some steam.

She looked up as she heard Annie grunt, and saw her grabbing her purse again. She walked to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

“Babe, are you really going to try again?”

“Yes. I just want that teddy, and I’ve still got a couple of coins.”

Mikasa sighed. “I’m going to step outside for a bit.” She kissed Annie’s cheek and left.

The shooting stand was only a little further, but they hadn’t passed by it yet. She looked at the prizes and shook her head in disbelieve. “Annie you idiot.” A huge version of the very teddy Annie had spent so much on already stood on a pedestal.

She walked over to the man tending the stand. “I want that big one.” She pointed.

He laughed. “You’d have to shoot a hundred chalks for that.”

She slammed a bill on the counter. “Give me a gun.”

He smiled and gave her what she needed. Mikasa silently thanked Mr. Leonhardt for insisting that she learned how to shoot, even the reloading went with practiced ease. Even with this, her reputation of picking things up fast wasn’t harmed.

With an urgency not to let Annie spend too much money, she shot away at the chalks. Most people would need several shots to take one down, even if they all hit, but she only needed one.

A lot of people had gathered to watch her. The smile was long gone from the man’s face, his expression leaning more to worry now.

“Okay, Okay.” He interrupted her. “I get it, you really want it.”

Mikasa looked at him with raised eyebrows. He leaned in over the counter and spoke softly so the bystanders wouldn’t hear.

“Those bullets and chalks cost quite some money, so if you’re going to keep going like this it’s better for me if you just take the prize already.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, so just put the gun down. You’ve attracted quite a few people too, so this seems like a good deal to me.”

Mikasa did as he told, and he handed her the teddy bear. As the crowd parted to let her leave, she heard him call out to the people, no doubt earning some new costumers.

Annie still stood in front of the machine, digging in her purse.

“Annie.”

“Just a few more tries.”

“Annie.”

“I swear I had two coins left in here.”

“Annie.” the blonde looked up when she felt something touch her.

She couldn’t see Mikasa behind the giant bear she held.

“Oh my god, Mikasa! Where did you get it?”

“The shooting stand. Apparently you get a discount when you’re really good at shooting. I should thank your dad.”

Annie found her way around the giant bear, pulling Mikasa down to kiss her hard.

“I love you so much.” She said as she took the teddy into her arms. “This thing is almost as big as me.”

“Yeah, and you’re both filled with nothing but fluff.” Mikasa placed a kiss on her pink cheek. “Can we go home now? It’s getting late.”


	11. Hiccups

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had hiccups, after writing this they're gone.

**Hiccups**

Annie and Mikasa sat on the couch, Annie was wrapped in a blanket, sipping tea. Mikasa was wearing reading glasses, looking over a paper. Her back was slightly turned towards Annie, as she leaned to the light from the window, a comfortable silence between them.

A sound make Mikasa pause mid-sentence, she listened for a few seconds, but when she heard nothing new, she continued reading. Shortly after she started a new sentence she heard the sound again. She lowered the paper a bit, all her senses sharp.

When the soft sound penetrated the air again she turned around. Annie tilted her head a little to look at her. When she heard the sound again, it was accompanied by a shock running through Annie’s body.

“Are those… hiccups?” she slowly took of her glasses.

Annie nodded, her body spasming again.

“Those are the cutest hiccups I’ve ever heard.”

“Shut up, Ackerman.”

Mikasa put the paper and her glasses on the small table in front of the couch and did the same with Annie’s mug. Annie protested when her tea was taken away, a hiccup meddling with her words.

Mikasa wrapped her arms around the bundle that was Annie. Nuzzling her face against the other’s hair. “You’re so cute.”

“Shut up, Mikasa.” Annie tried to wriggle out of her hold, but couldn’t do much with the way she had wrapped herself up in the blanket.

When she hiccupped again, Mikasa placed a kiss on her cheek.

“Geez, Mikasa, this isn’t the time for this. I thought you had some paper to read.” Annie protested.

“You’re more important.”

Annie blushed and let Mikasa shower her with kisses until her hiccups stopped without further protest.

“It’s over.” Mikasa almost sounded disappointed.

“Thank god.” Annie said.

Mikasa pulled back and retrieved her glasses and paper. Annie finally wriggled herself out of the blanket and leaned towards the other girl.

“Mikasa.”

“Hm?” she looked up.

Annie placed a kiss on her cheek. “I love you too.”

Mikasa smiled, watching Annie settle back to drinking her tea before she returned her attention to the paper.


	12. Valentine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know this is the wrong time of the year, but why wait when you have an idea?

**Valentine**

Annie made her way to her desk, flopping down on her chair. She wanted to place her head on her desk, but couldn’t since there was a flower lying on her desk. She glanced around the classroom. All the girls were opening boxes of chocolates, some found on their desk, others given to them by brave boys. Right, it was _that_ day.

She looked around again, Jean and Marco were talking over a heart-shaped box, blushes on their faces. Sasha and Connie were making out, Ymir attempted to do the same with Krista. Mikasa stared out the window, Reiner and Berthold quickly looked away as her gaze reached them. Sighing, she stood up, taking the flower with her.

“Seriously guys?” she said, dropping the flower on Reiner’s desk.

“How do you know it was us?” he asked.

“You were grinning like idiots. I thought you knew I’m not interested in this kind of shit.”

“A lot of girls say that and get hurt when they get nothing. We just didn’t want you to feel left out. I mean, it’s the last year of high school and you still haven’t had a single date.” Berthold said.

“That, and I was kinda hoping you’d stare at your crush.” Reiner said. “What? I’d just like to finally know who it is.”

“What makes you think I even have a crush on anyone.” She crossed her arms, shifting her weight on her hips.

“Annie, you’re blushing right now.”

Annie huffed. ‘That means nothing. Anyway, how come you guys didn’t get each other anything?”

Berthold blushed. “Reiner’s been staying at my place for a few days, so we don’t need to take anything to school.”

Reiner picked up the flower, tucking it in Berthold’s hair. Annie rolled her eyes. The teacher entered the classroom, and she returned to her seat. She snuck another glance at Mikasa, but focused on Hanji. Reiner was probably still watching her.

The day went by, and she barely noticed all the couples. Aside from her morning, it was a day like any other. She was doodling on a scrap of paper when the last bell of the day rang, and by the time she packed her stuff, the classroom was empty. The speed in which the other students left on Fridays was truly incredible. She heaved her bag over her shoulder, glancing one last time at Mikasa’s empty seat.

But her seat wasn’t empty. She had barely started packing her books away, doing so in a very slow pace. She hesitated for a moment, then walked up to her. “Um… you okay?” she asked.

Mikasa looked up. “Yes.” She went back to packing, but Annie knew she lied.

“You sure? You seem a bit out of it.” She hoped she wasn’t being annoying.

Mikasa had now cleared her desk, but instead of zipping her bag, she looked out the window. “It’s just… I never really got anything for valentine.” She pulled her scarf up. “I know it’s stupid.”

“It isn’t stupid.” Annie said, taking a chair and sitting down.

Mikasa looked at her in surprise. “But you got something. Even Miss Hanji got chocolates. I never got anything.”

“Reiner and Bert just got me a flower so I wouldn’t feel left out. I honestly wouldn’t have noticed it was valentine if they didn’t.”

“At least you got something. Well, I kind of did get something, but that’s not…” she trailed off, reaching into her bag and retrieving a card. She handed it to Annie, who started reading with a frown.

_You are so ugly! I hate you! You will never have a boyfriend! Get back to the jungle! You are not even a woman!_

Annie cursed under her breath and ripped the card in half. She threw the pieces over her shoulder and looked Mikasa in the eyes. “Whoever wrote that is a pathetic excuse for a human being, who can’t deal with the fact that you’re stronger than him. Don’t let such a dickhead get to you.”

Mikasa stared at the floor. “But it’s true. I’m not feminine at all.” She spoke quietly. “No one would ever want to date me.”

“That’s not true, you’re very feminine, I’d date you.” Her heart pounded, and she could barely believe she had actually said those words.

Mikasa huffed. “You’re just saying that to make me feel better.” Annie swallowed and took a deep breath. She reached out to cup Mikasa’s cheek, gently forcing her to look at her.

“Mikasa.” She stared into her dark eyes. “You _are_ beautiful. Your hair dark as the night sky, your skin soft as rose petals. And you are so, so feminine. The way you brush your hair out of your face, the sway of your hips when you walk. Oh, and the way you slightly lower your chin as you talk to someone, the way your eyelashes flutter as you blink.” She was vaguely aware of the blush on her cheeks and how she leaned towards Mikasa. “I can barely grasp how you can be so beautiful, so strong, so perfect.”

 A silence hung between them and Annie struggled not to drown in those warm eyes of hers. “Will you go out with me?” Her voice was barely louder than a whisper. A moment passed and Mikasa nodded, smiling. “Can I kiss you?” Mikasa nodded again, and she leaned in, pausing to look into her brown eyes again when their noses touched. “I love you.”

She closed the final distance, closing her eyes as she embraced Mikasa’s lips with her own.


	13. Lost cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr request: What about Mikasa finds a lost cat and when she takes her to the address on the tag, oh crap the owner (Annie) is super cute? (Aka. I found your cat but damn can you give me a home too)

**Lost cat**

Mikasa returned home from doing groceries, not expecting to see an orange cat watching her from the windowsill. She vaguely wondered if one of her neighbors had bought a new cat as she opened her door. She placed her bags on the table, freezing as she felt something stroke her legs. She looked down to see the cat settle between her feet, meowing at her.

She ignored the cat as she put her groceries away, then picked it up to see what was on its collar. No name, just an address. It turned out to be at the other side of town, and she decided to wait a few hours before bringing it home. It was a Friday afternoon, and she didn’t want to stand in front of a closed door.

She didn’t have cat food, so she cut a small part off her meat for her guest when she started cooking. She would go out around seven, the owner surely must be home by then. When Eren came home, she told him of her plans, and he busied himself playing with the cat.

Dinner ended, and soon she found herself in her car, the cat on the passenger seat. It was only a ten minute drive to the apartment block, and she checked the collar again to know which door to knock on. It was on the second floor, and when she looked at the name next to the number, she raised her eyebrows.

_BRA_

She hoped she didn’t run in to some weird people as she rung the bell. The door was opened by a beautiful short blonde woman, and Mikasa tried hard not to stare. “I found your cat.” She said, trying to keep a hold of the orange furball  in her arms.

The woman’s eyes widened, and she took the cat in her arms. “Tommy! Where the hell have you been?” he meowed, starting to purr as she scratched his head. She looked at Mikasa. “Thanks.” Her expression became thoughtful as her eyes slid over Mikasa’s face, down to her scarf. “Mikasa?” she asked.

“How do you know my name?” she asked confused.

The blonde smiled. “We used to be in school together. I’m Annie Leonhardt, remember?”

“Oh.” They hadn’t seen each other since they started high school. “Yeah, I remember. It’s been so long. You look beautiful.”

“Thanks.” Annie glanced behind her, saying, “Do you want to come in? You know, maybe catch up on things.”

Mikasa nodded, and followed her inside, where they sat down on the couch. They were silent for a while, Tommy purring as Annie continued to pet him. Mikasa looked around, while it wasn’t a very large apartment, it was too big for one person on a regular salary. “Do you live here alone?”

“No, I’m living with Reiner and Bert. It might be a bit small for three, but at least the rent’s easy to pay.”

“They are here too? Seems like I’m running into a lot of old acquaintances today. And that does explain the name tag next to the door.”

Annie looked up. “What’s with the name tag?”

“It just sais bra in capitals.”

Annie turned to the door behind her. “Reiner! I told you to put a decent name tag on our door ages ago!”

The door opened, Reiner already replying. “Oh, come on Annie! It’s funny.” He paused when he saw Mikasa. “Did I ruin your date?”

Mikasa felt her face heat up and Annie said, “This isn’t a date, you idiot! Like hell I’d let you stay here if it was!” She took a breath and continued in a calmer tone, “This is Mikasa, she brought Tommy back.”

“Tommy!” He ran over to the couch, picking up the cat. “I missed you so much.” Mikasa chuckled as he started making silly noises, and he turned to her. “Wait, Mikasa? From elementary school?” she nodded. “God that’s been long. Last time I saw you we were just kids. Anyways, I’d love to stay and chat, but I was kind of in the middle of something.” He waved, taking Tommy with him as he left.

“Right. Because your games are so important.” Annie muttered before returning her attention to Mikasa. “As you can see he’s as big of an idiot as he’s always been.”

Mikasa smiled and said, “Do you have a lot of dates that it was the first thing he thought of?”

“No, but he’s always trying to set me up with people.” She shrugged. “I’d like someone who can challenge me on all aspects, and that’s not easy to find.”

“Are you still doing muay thai?” Mikasa asked.

Annie nodded. “At least three times a week, maybe more, depending on whether or not I have to cook.”

“Would you like to spar with me sometime? And maybe grab some food after?”

“Are you asking me on a date?” Annie smiled as Mikasa blushed. “I’d love to. Let me give you my number.”


	14. Pokémon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: pokemon au for mikannie ( maybe one is looking for a legendary or is on a team) (sorry I'm still on the pokemon ORAS hype)

**Pokémon**

Mikasa was wandering around the forest when she heard a cry, it wasn’t one she had heard before. She turned to the direction where it came from, hearing it again. There was some rustling in the foliage above her, a dark figure quickly getting ahead of her. Soon she came to a clearing, empty except for a blonde girl. Mikasa paused, staring at her. She was beautiful.

The girl turned, and Mikasa saw a murkrow sitting on her shoulder, half of his head hidden in his trainers blond hair. The girl let her eyes travel over Mikasa’s figure. “Did you come to challenge me to a battle?”

“I heard a pokémon I never heard before, so I was hoping to catch it.” Mikasa said.

“So you did come to fight me.” The girl reached to her belt, grabbing a ball. “This is the one you heard. Go Blaziken!” the Pokémon escaped its container, roaring as it stood between her and the other girl.

While she hadn’t seen this one before, Mikasa quickly concluded it was a fire type, choosing her own partner accordingly. “Go Seadra! Water gun!” She wasn’t going to wait for the other girl to take action.

Without a word of its trainer, Blaziken jumped to evade the ray of water. “Double kick!” the blonde shouted. The order was followed faster than Mikasa could form her own, and she winced as Seadra got hit by the powerful kicks.

“Quick, use Surf!” she shouted, there was no way Blaziken could evade this move. Seadra jumped up, creating a wave, heaving as Blaziken braced itself for the flood.

“Sky uppercut!” The blonde commanded before the water had disappeared completely. Blaziken moved into action with a roar, feet splashing in the soppy grass.

“Evade! Surf, again!” Mikasa ordered, and Seadra hopped to the side. Blaziken turned on its feet, just in time to deal a powerful blow. Mikasa watched in horror as Seadra was flung into a tree, falling limp to the ground. “Come back.” She muttered, returning Seadra to the pokéball.

“So.” The girl said, walking up to Blaziken, placing a hand on its arm. “Still want to catch my budy?”

Mikasa stared at her for a moment. “How did you? I even had the advantages with the types.”

The blonde huffed. “I don’t feel like sharing my secrets with just anyone.”

Mikasa hesitated. “Then… can I travel with you for a while?”

“Um… sure. I’m Annie.”

“Mikasa.”


	15. Lost cat 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr request: Annie loses her cat and Mikasa has to help find it.  
> Sequel to the first.

**Lost cat 2**

Mikasa was enjoying a book with a cup of tea when her phone went off. She smiled when she saw it was Annie, and quickly picked up. “Hey babe, what’s up?” she asked.

_“Tommy ran off again, he wouldn’t happen to be at your place?”_

Mikasa glanced at her windowsill, seeing nothing cat-shaped sitting on it. “Nope.”

She heard Annie sigh at the other end of the line. _“How about we both go looking for him? You found him at your place last time, so maybe we could look through the streets and meet up in the park?”_

“Not exactly my idea of a date, but sure.” Mikasa said, marking her page and closing her book.

 _“It’s not supposed to be a date, dumbass. I’ll see you later.”_ With that, Annie hung up.

“Love you too.” Mikasa muttered sarcastically. She emptied her cup of tea and put on her shoes. She slowly walked through the streets to the park, looking for any sign of the lost cat. After nearly half an hour she arrived at the park and sat down on a bench. She sighed. There was absolutely no saying which way Tommy ran off to. Why did she even bother trying?

“Did you find him?” Mikasa looked up when she heard Annie’s voice, waiting to reply until Annie was standing in front of her.

“No.”

“Then what are you sitting around for?”

Mikasa reached out to hold Annie’s hand. “Waiting for you.”

Annie stared at her for a moment. “We’re not gonna find him like that.” She started to turn, but Mikasa pulled her closer instead.

“Oh, come on, Annie. It’s been almost two weeks since our last date. Can’t you at least give me a kiss?”

Annie leaned down, pecking Mikasa’s lips. “Sorry. I just really like him.” Her looked away. “And if it wasn’t for him… we probably wouldn’t even be dating.”

Mikasa smiled, pulling Annie down to sit on her lap. “Maybe I wasn’t the only one who thought it had been too long.” She nuzzled Annie’s cheek.

“Geez, can’t you keep this for when we get home?” Annie said, glancing around the park.

“Nope.” Mikasa said, tightening her arms around Annie, kissing her.

Annie pressed her hand to Mikasa’s forehead, scowling at her. “You know I don’t like doing this in public.”

“But I missed you.” Mikasa pouted.

Annie’s expression softened. “I missed you too. But that’s still no reason to get all cuddly in public.”

“Aww, come on.” Before Annie could do more than scowl, a soft meow caught their attention. They looked to see Tommy sit on the end of the bench, swishing his tail. “See, he did think we needed to spend more time together.” Mikasa pointed out.

“Shut up, smartass.” Annie hopped off her lap, taking the cat in her arms. When Mikasa came to walk next to her on her way home, she leaned up to whisper in her ear. “I love you.”


	16. Bloodstained hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr request: Do you think you can write a story how Annie feels when Mikasa explains how her adoptive parents died and Annie knows that she played a part in it by leading the titans when the wall got breached?
> 
> Do I still need to warn you for feels?

**Bloodstained hands**

Annie and Mikasa had hung out before, and they found they got along better than with any of the other girls. One evening, when they sat on the rooftop of their dorm to watch the starts, Annie asked, “I know you’re here to watch over Eren, but do you really have no other reason for training?”

Mikasa shrugged. “It’s not like I have anywhere else to go. He’s the only family I have left.”

“Not to be rude, but it’s weird that you call him your family, I mean, you two aren’t related.” Annie said softly.

Mikasa hugged her knees. “When I lost my parents they took me in, treating me like I was a part of their family. But then… the wall was broken, titans were coming in. I followed Eren as he ran to our house. A big rock had hit it, and we tried to save our mom. But then a titan came, and…” she trailed off, her voice shaky and her eyes wet.

Annie clenched her jaw, knowing all too well Mikasa’s pain was her fault. She didn’t have the right to spill tears for the lives she ended. Mikasa should just hit her, and she wouldn’t defend herself because she knew she deserved it. But she couldn’t speak. This mission was greater than herself, and her feelings didn’t matter.

Despite herself, she wrapped her arms around Mikasa’s shoulders. It was disgusting that she could comfort her, when she was the one who caused her grief. Yet she continued to gently stroke Mikasa with her bloodstained hands, whispering soft words of relief into her ear.

How she wished she could have lived another life, any life, but this.


	17. Thief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our BRA trio plans a robbery... We all know how their plans go...

**Thief**

Berthold drove slowly past the museum in a van, and Annie rolled down the window of the passenger seat. She pressed her hand to the plug in her ear, glancing behind her. “We good to go?” she asked.

“All set.” Reiner said, scanning the screens in front of him. “The rest is up to you.” He nodded at her, and she slipped out of the window.

Annie rolled to break her fall, then crawled over the grass that separated the building from the street. It wasn’t an area where people tended to go out late at night, but she stayed low just in case. Once she was close enough to the wall she scaled it, pausing as she reached the rooftop. The roof was flat, with the occasional window-pyramid sticking out. She pressed her hand to her ear again. “Reiner, which one?”

 _“South-east corner. I see no guards in the area.”_ Annie nodded to herself, jogging in the right direction. She picked the right tool from her pocket to probe the window open, silently dropping herself on the floor below. Reiner kept her informed on which direction to go in, avoiding camera’s and guards. She was nearly at their goal when Reiner suddenly panicked. “Oh, shit, Annie go back, go back, quickly!”

She turned, retracing her steps, wondering what happened, when a voice startled her. “Freeze!” she looked to her right, seeing a gun pointed at her.

 _“Annie, I’m so sorry, I didn’t see her, she came out of the restroom.”_ Reiner mumbled in her ear.

Annie barely heard him. She stared into the dark eyes of the woman who had the gun aimed at her face, feeling as if time had stopped. “Put your hands on your head.” The woman ordered. Annie did as she said, ignoring Reiner’s cursing in her ear. “You’re lucky I caught you before you stole anything. Maybe the police won’t be as hard on you now.”

“Then I hope they’ll be nice to you, since something has already been stolen.” Annie said.

The woman furrowed her brow, looking at Annie in confusion for a moment. “What has been stolen?” she asked.

“My heart.”


	18. Neko-Annie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A cat follows Mikasa home, and turns out to be quite the surprise.

**Neko-Annie**

Mikasa was jogging, following her routine route through the park. She was about to return home, when she noticed a cat with golden fur fall in pace next to her. She smiled and continued her way through a few streets until she was back home. She opened her door, and felt something soft slip past her feet. When she looked down, she saw the cat standing in the entrance, observing the surroundings.

Slightly impressed that it had been able to follow her pace all the way to her apartment, Mikasa bent down, trying to grab the cat. “Come on, back outside, this isn’t your house.” The cat hissed, and leaped out of her reach, into her couch. “Okay…” Mikasa said, walking over to the couch, slowly reaching out with one hand. Cold blue eyes glared at her, but she was allowed to scratch the cat behind the ears.

Once she heard purring, Mikasa reached out her other hand, picking up the cat. She ignored the hissing and scratching, hurrying to the open door. The cat managed to break free, gracefully landing on the floor. Mikasa watched how her door was slowly shoved shut, and the cat sat down, glaring at her again. “Fine then, stay. But just so you know, we don’t have cat food.” Mikasa said, looking at the scratches on her arms and sighing. “This is not how I imagined my Saturday morning going.” She muttered.

She ignored the cat, taking a shower. When she returned Eren sat on the couch watching tv while eating cereal. He looked up when she entered the room, and said, “Morning Mikasa. Why do we have a cat?”

“Honestly, I don’t know.” She flopped down on the couch next to him.

“She doesn’t seem to like me though.” He said, showing the scratches on his arms.

“It’s a she?” Mikasa asked.

“Yeah, I got all these scratches trying to find out. She seems to hate you too.” He said, nodding at the scratches on her arms.

“Yeah, she didn’t like me trying to put her outside, she even closed the door.” Eren looked at her in disbelieve. But before she could say any more, the cat hopped onto her lap, lying down and closing her eyes. “I wonder what breed it is, she’s quite large for a cat.”

“Maybe it’s a baby lion.” Eren said.

“I sure hope not.” Mikasa said, stroking the golden fur. “Maybe we should find a name for her.” At those words the cat’s head shot up, staring at Mikasa.

Eren looked at them. “I think she’d like to have a say in that.” The cat meowed, nodding her head. “You just had to find the creepiest cat in the world, didn’t you?”

“She found me!” Mikasa said, but Eren’s attention was caught by his phone when he got a text.

“I’m gonna pick Armin up for the movies.” He got up and put on his shoes, taking only a moment to say “Bye!” before he left.

Mikasa sighed. “I guess it’s just you and me then.”

The cat meowed, jumping off of her lap, and took a few steps before looking over her shoulder, swishing her tail. Mikasa tilted her head, watching the strange behavior curiously. The cat meowed again, taking another few steps, then looking over her shoulder again. “You want me to follow?” Mikasa asked, getting up.

The cat trotted around, peeking behind some doors, and entered Mikasa’s bedroom. Mikasa followed, groaning as the cat jumped onto her bed. “Not on my bed.” Her command was blatantly ignored, and the cat found her way under the blanket. Mikasa was about to pull away the covers when the body under them started to grow. She stared, mouth half open when a set of fingers curled around the hem of the covers, blonde hair peeking up.

The blonde turned her head, looking at Mikasa with two familiarly blue eyes. “I’m Annie.”

It took her a few minutes to find her voice, but then she asked, “Who- what are you?”

“I’m a cat-shifter.” Annie tilted her head. “Do you have any clothes?”

Mikasa blinked. “Err, yes.” She turned to her closet, picking out a grey hoodie and handed it to her. Annie slipped it on before stepping out of the bed. It was baggy and she had to roll up the sleeves, but if Mikasa hadn’t known any better, she would’ve thought she wore a dress. “Annie… why are you here?”

Annie shrugged. “The thing with being a cat is, you don’t think about things, you just do what feels good.”

“You do realize I have no intention of keeping a pet, or take in a human.”

Annie said nothing, closing the distance between them. Mikasa tensed as she felt her tongue flick over her jawline. Annie meowed and turned, tail swishing from underneath the hoodie as she left the room.


	19. English class

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Highschool AU

**English class**

English wasn’t Annie’s favorite class, and being in her final year, she wondered if there still was a point in having it. She sat down at her desk, taking out her book and waiting for the teacher. Her attention was drawn when a woman entered the class, setting down her bag at the teachers desk. She wore black heels and a matching tight skirt, topping it with a blouse. The boys started whistling, and Annie couldn’t blame them, she was hot.

The woman looked over the class, ignoring the boys. “Attention class!” she called, successfully silencing them. “Miss Ral is absent due to sickness, and I am here to replace her. My name is Ackerman.” She picked up her book, starting the lesson. Annie paid more attention than usual, entranced by miss Ackerman’s beautiful voice.

When the bell rang to announce the ten minute break, Annie packed her stuff a little slower than usual, allowing the rest of the class to head out. She glanced at miss Ackerman, who was flipping through the pages of her book. Annie reached the door, but instead of leaving, she closed it, loud enough to draw her attention.

Miss Ackerman placed her book down, raising an eyebrow as Annie approached her. “Can I help you?”

Annie set her bag down and looked into the teacher’s dark eyes. “You’re beautiful.”

“…Thanks.”

“Will you go on a date with me?” Annie felt her heart speed up, but showed no sign of nervousness.

Miss Ackerman looked shocked, a light blush coloring her cheeks. “I don’t think that’s appropriate.”

Annie shrugged. “I’m nineteen, you won’t get in trouble.”

“That is not my point. I’m a teacher, you’re my student.”

“So what? It’s not like they’re hiring you permanently.”

Miss Ackerman tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, dropping her gaze for a moment. “You’re still missing my point, this is a matter of morals and…” she trailed of when Annie smirked and crossed her arms.

“You sure know a lot of excuses for someone who won’t say no.” when she received no response, she continued in a soft voice, “Why don’t you just give it a try. One date, that’s all I’m asking.”

“Do you really think you can handle me?”

The sudden change in her demeanor surprised Annie, but she smiled, glancing over the teacher’s body. “I think I’ll do just fine. My name’s Annie, by the way.”

“… Mikasa.”

“Mikasa.” She let the name roll over her tongue, and pulled her phone out of her pocket. “Can I have your number?”

“You really aren’t going to let me go, are you?”

“Nope.”

“I could just wait until the next class starts.”

“I can just wait till it ends.”

Mikasa pursed her lips for a moment, then sighed, “Fine.” And dug her phone out of her bag. They exchanged numbers, and soon the bell rang again.

Annie took Mikasa’s hand in her own, bringing it up to place a kiss on the back of her hand, while keeping eye contact. “I’ll look forward to texting you, Mikasa.” She left the classroom, a satisfied grin on her face.


	20. After dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Canonverse

**After dark**

It had been a long day of training, and most girls had fallen asleep fast. Annie sat on her bed, still wearing her hoodie, one leg dangling off the side. She looked out the window, watching the sky over the forest change colors and darken. Stars began to pop up, and the shallow moonlight was the only thing keeping complete darkness at bay. She turned her head when she heard soft footsteps. Mikasa stopped in front of her, not having changed into her pajamas either.

“Annie.” she spoke softly. “Can you come outside with me for a bit?”

Annie studied her face for a moment, but couldn’t fathom what her intentions were. “Okay.” Mikasa waited while she put on her boots, and they quietly left the dorm together. As soon as the door was closed behind them, Annie could feel a cold breeze stroke her cheeks, and she tucked her hands deep in her hoodie pocket. She looked at Mikasa. “So, what are we doing?”

“Follow me.” Mikasa whispered. Annie did so, keeping an eye out for patrols. She knew Mikasa didn’t wat to get into trouble herself, so she figured it would be fine to trust her. Mikasa lead the way into the forest, treading through the darkness for a few minutes until they came to a clearing. Mikasa stood in the center, stretching her hand out to Annie.

Annie looked at her in confusion for a moment, then placed her hand in Mikasa’s. Mikasa lifted their hands, placing a kiss on the back of Annie’s. “Mikasa?” she swore her heart skipped a beat in that moment. Instead of answering, she closed the distance between them, wrapping her arms around Annie.

Still confused, but not wanting to hurt the other girl, Annie returned the hug. After a moment, Mikasa took a deep breath, and Annie could feel her stiffen. Her voice was quiet and hesitant as she spoke, “Annie. Do you- Are you okay with doing this more?”

Annie tightened her arms around Mikasa’s body, stroking her back. “Yes.” She paused, pulling back enough to look Mikasa in the eyes. “Is there something troubling you?” Mikasa lowered her gaze and shook her head, pulling away from Annie and starting to turn back to the dorm. Annie grabbed her sleeve. “Mikasa.” When she turned to face her, Annie let her go, and she rubbed her hands together.

“I- I’m in love with you, Annie.” she whispered.

Annie stared at her. She had never allowed herself to get close to others so she could focus on her mission. Always keeping her feelings locked away, despite knowing that she’d care anyway. Being sensitive was not helpful to her mission, but she didn’t want to hurt Mikasa. So she just stared at her, not knowing how to respond.

“Will you be my girlfriend?” her voice was almost shaky, eyes wet in the shallow moonlight.

Annie opened her mouth, but no sound came out. Mikasa dropped her head, clenching her fists to her side. She nodded lightly and walked past Annie, further away from the dorm. Annie stood there frozen for a second, then she turned without thinking, yanking Mikasa by the arm to turn her. She pressed her lips to Mikasa’s, humming when she returned the kiss.

She never expected it to be so warm, so soft. They parted for a moment to look in each other’s eyes. “I am so gonna regret this.” Annie muttered, then kissed Mikasa again, wrapping her arms around her waist. It was crazy, it was everything she shouldn’t do, and yet she couldn’t bring herself to stop, wanting to drawn in all that Mikasa was.


	21. Drunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr request: Annie and Mikasa fighting whilst drunk and ending up cuddling each other for a fic?

**Drunk**

Eren’s parents were gone, finally having given in to his pleas of having a parentless birthday party. Before they left they had asked Mikasa and Armin to keep things from getting out of hand, but soon Armin found himself to be the only sober person in the house. Ymir and Reiner were a great team when it came down to dragging others into drinking games, which they had finally traded for a game of cards.

“Cheater!” Annie shouted, shoving Mikasa, who sat next to her on the couch.

“Am not. You are!” she shoved her in return, which earned her a vicious glare. Mikasa stuck out her tongue, to which Annie shoved her again.

“Keep that thing in your mouth!”

“Nuh.” Mikasa replied with her tongue still sticking out. She received a mouthful of the cards Annie held, and the next time she hit her was no longer playful. The blonde glared at her, balling her fists.

“Oh, shit.” Ymir said. “I’m gonna take a pizza-break.” She quickly got up, knowing how dangerous it was to be around those two when they fought, let alone try and stop them. The others hurried to follow her, not wanting to get caught in the storm that was about to follow.

Mikasa’s reflexes were slowed by the alcohol, but she still managed to catch Annie’s fist before it collided with her face. She grabbed her other wrist too, not wanting to give her a chance to land a hit. Annie tried to pull her arms free, glaring at her as she did so.

Mikasa noticed a faint blush on the blonde’s cheeks, no doubt due to the beers she’s had. It made her look less vicious, cute even. She tried to keep her face straight, but giggles broke through her closed lips. Annie’s glare faltered, and Mikasa let her hands go to slip her arms around her waist, pulling her into a hug. “You’re so adorable.” Mikasa said, a smile still clinging to her face.

“What?” Annie was confused for a moment, but then she hugged her back, leaning into her so Mikasa laid down on the couch. She stuck her tongue out. “I win.”

“Keep that thing in your mouth.” Mikasa said playfully.

“No.” Annie said, and she wiggled her tongue, throwing Mikasa into a giggle fit. 


	22. Unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern AU

**Unexpected**

Annie didn’t notice when someone sat next to her on the bench, she was too absorbed in her book. “Hey.” She looked up at the dark haired woman who had spoken. “I know this is stupid and I’m sorry for dragging you into this, but my friends pretty much forced me to come talk to you.” She shifted uncomfortably. “I’m supposed to get your number.”

Annie stared at her for a moment, not sure how to react. “So basically they’re trying to hook you up with a date.”

“Yeah.”

“You don’t seem particularly interested though. Why don’t you try talking to someone you like?” Annie said, hoping she’d stay anyway. While it was an unusual approach, she was hot.

“I just had to pick someone in the area so they could watch me and I wouldn’t be able to escape it again. So I just chose the prettiest person I saw.” She shrugged. “I’m not really interested in finding a date like this though. I have to know someone well before I can even consider it. And it’s not like anyone would want to date me anyway.”

Annie tilted her head. “Why do you think that?”

She shrugged again. “I’m not feminine enough.”

Annie let her eyes travel over the other girl. “You look plenty feminine to me.”

She smiled briefly. “You might not see it now, but I’m quite muscular. I train in martial arts at least four times a week.”

“Really?” Annie’s enthusiasm caught the other woman by surprise. “Do you want to spar sometime?”

“Um… sure. But I have to warn you, I haven’t had a decent opponent in a while, and that includes men.”

Annie grinned. “I could tell you the same.” She dug her phone out of her pocket. “I’ll tell you what, we plan a sparring match, and you tell your friends you have a date so they’ll get off your back.”

“This sure went better than I thought it would.” She said, adding her number to Annie’s phone. “I’m Mikasa.”

“Annie.” she sent Mikasa a text so she’d have her number too. “And who knows, we might actually end up dating one day.” she said as Mikasa got up, winking at her. She returned her attention to her book, noticing it took Mikasa a moment to leave.


	23. Library

**Library**

Annie stood in front of one of the bookshelves of the school’s library. She glanced to her side, where Mikasa was reading a book at a desk. She closed her eyes and sighed. Just how much longer was she going to put it off? She was Annie Leonhardt. She didn’t back down from anything. And yet…

She glanced at Mikasa again, who continued to read, unaware of the turmoil she caused inside the blonde just a few feet away. The library was mostly empty, and the few students who were there, were listening music. There rarely was an opportunity as good as this. The longer she stood there trying to convince herself to talk to her, the more her nerves grew. She sighed as she felt her palms getting sweaty, perhaps it was better to give up.

Before she turned to leave she looked at Mikasa one more time. Just then she looked up from her book, finding Annie’s eyes. She smiled softly and returned her attention back to the book. No. she couldn’t give up.

Without knowing exactly what she was doing, Annie sat down next to her, tucking her hands in her hoodie pocket. “Hey.” She said quietly.

Mikasa placed a hand on her book to keep it open as she turned her attention to Annie, that lovely smile returning to her lips. “Hey.”

“Do you want to hang out sometime?” she said, looking to the side.

“Sure. Hold on, I’ll give you my number.”

Annie nearly trembled in excitement as she pulled out her phone. She had finally done it. She finally asked Mikasa out.


	24. Starry Sky

**Starry Sky**

Annie leaned on the railing of the balcony, staring up at the stars. She sensed someone walk up to her and stand next to her, but she kept her gaze at the tiny lights above her.

“Beautiful sky.” Mikasa said. Annie hummed in response. “When did you fall in love with me?”

Annie looked at her wife, recalling memories from so many years ago. “I’m not sure. We were good friends, and one day I just looked at you and thought ‘I love you’ and realized it meant more than just friendship. That is when I knew. But maybe, I started falling for you since day one.” she reached to cup Mikasa’s cheek. “A little deeper with every day that passed.” she brushed Mikasa’s hair from her face. “To this very day, I’m still falling deeper and deeper in love with you, Mikasa. Will you marry me?”

Mikasa smiled and bumped her nose into Annie’s. “We married a year and a half ago, you idiot.” Starlight reflected in her eyes as she looked at Annie. “But yes. I’ll marry you as many times you want. I love you.”

“I love you too.” Annie slipped her arms around Mikasa’s waist and placed a kiss on her mouth. “And I’m never gonna let you go.” she whispered, sealing her promise by embracing Mikasa’s lips with her own.


	25. I'm awake?

**I’m awake?**

Annie opened her eyes and looked to her left, where Mikasa was busying herself with her phone. She rolled over, wrapping an arm around her waist and pecked her lips. She froze when she saw Mikasa’s surprised expression, and her mind started to catch up with her actions.

She was staying over at Mikasa’s place for the weekend, and due to a lack of spare beds they were sharing hers. And unlike in the dream she had just woken from, she had not confessed yet, nor were they more than friends. It had taken her just one second too long to realize that dream was over. A knot formed in her stomach, how was she going to explain this? “… I’m awake?”

“That’s what it looks like.”

“I’m sorry.” Annie started to pull away, hoping she wouldn’t ask for an explanation.

However, Mikasa pressed a hand to her shoulder, holding her in place. “Must’ve been quite a nice dream if you only realize you’re awake after you kiss me.”

“Um… I guess?” Annie said, hoping Mikasa couldn’t hear her ridiculously loud heartbeat.

“But, you know, maybe…” she averted her gaze shyly, “… maybe your dream isn’t over yet.”

“Wha-?” Annie never got to finish the word, effectively silenced by Mikasa’s lips on hers. She returned the kiss, gently cupping her cheek with her right hand, while Mikasa’s arms snuck around her waist, pulling her closer.

When they broke the kiss to gaze into each other’s eyes, Mikasa whispered, “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Annie smiled. “I hope this dream never ends.”

“Then I’ll make sure you never wake up again.” Mikasa said, leaning up for another kiss.


	26. Night under the stars

**Night under the stars**

As the sky grew darker, stars began to pop up, slowly traveling along the black canvas. A breeze rustled the grass Annie laid amidst, hands tucked underneath her head. She gazed at the twinkling lights as they formed constellations. The sound of chirping crickets came from all around her, the scent of flowers hanging in the air.

She looked down when Mikasa slipped an arm around her waist and leaned her chin on her chest. “It’s getting cold.” She said quietly. Annie didn’t respond, returning her gaze to the sky. She moved her hand to stroke the her girlfriends hair, enjoying the warmth she provided. “You’re not planning to sleep out here, are you?”

Annie smiled and muttered, “With you here with me, I just might.”

Mikasa hummed, adjusting her position to nuzzle Annie’s neck. “I was more thinking of a warm shower and a comfy bed, but I’m sleepy enough to go with this.”

Annie pressed a kiss to the top of her head, and whispered, “Goodnight, sweetie.” And she continued to watch the stars until they carried her away to the land of dreams.


	27. Betrothed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If the idea of ereani makes you uncomfortable, good, you’ll get along great with how Annie is feeling. Don’t worry, it’s still mikannie, in fact I don’t think I can get myself to write anything else. Anyways, enjoy their awkward struggle. Because that is what happens when a lesbian has to marry a guy… TRUST ME, it’s not as bad as it sounds. I’d probably puke trying to get into that…

**Betrothed**

“Annie, why aren’t you wearing your dress, we’re about to leave.” Mr. Leonhardt said, receiving a vicious glare in return. “Look, I know you don’t like the idea of marrying someone you don’t know, but this is our best option. This is the only way to avoid more bloodshed.”

“I know.”

“Just put on your dress. The party tonight is meant for you two to get to know each other, all I ask of you is that you watch your manners.”

“Fine, I’ll play nice.” Annie sighed, and went to put on the dress specifically made for the occasion.

Once ready, they stepped into their carriage, the ride to the palace short and without conversation. When they reached the ballroom, they were announced, “His majesty the king of Helra and his daughter.” All the invitees bowed for them, clearing a path to the platform at the other end of the room, where the royal family of Velden waited for them. Along with Annie’s fiancée.

She exchanged polite nods with the women, and schooled her face to an emotionless mask as the men kissed her hand. She was endlessly grateful for the gloves that went with her dress.

“It as a pleasure to finally meet you, Annie. I must say, you are more beautiful than the rumors would have me believe. I am truly blessed.”

“Ah, you must be Eren, my fiancée.” Annie said in a monotone voice, ignoring his complement.

Bright green eyes, neat brown hair, a tasteful suit subtly enhancing his well-trained body and he had a charming smile. It was understandable that so many women found him attractive. Annie suppressed a sigh and looked to his left, where a woman with raven hair clothed in a slim dress watched her. The red fabric complemented her curves, whilst a matching shawl covered enough to entice curiosity. Perhaps being married into this family wasn’t that bad after all, she could definitely learn to appreciate having such a gorgeous woman around.

Her attention was drawn when she heard her name, and they went on exchanging some more formalities. Soon it was time for her dance with Eren, amidst a hundred pairs of eyes. He smiled at her, and she stared back with an unreadable expression until he looked away uncomfortably.

When they were no longer acquired to fill the center of attention, Eren took her out to the garden, allowing them to talk more freely. Torches were lit alongside the path, far enough apart for the shadows to swallow them as they walked.

“You don’t seem to be the talkative type.” Eren said, his umpteenth attempt to start a conversation with her that evening.

“How remarkably observant of you.” Annie said, crossing her arms.

“Um… why don’t you tell me something you like to do.”

“I promised my father I would act like a true princess tonight, so I think that will have to wait for a later date.”

He chuckled. “Well I suppose it’s the right thing to do for now, seeing we’ll have plenty of time to get to know each other later. Although I personally believe it’s better if we get to know each other as soon as we can. And there’s no one around now.” He gestured to the bushes and flowerbeds around them. “So be honest, say the first thing that comes to mind. What are the things you like?” He asked cheerfully.

“I like swinging a sword around.” Annie said bluntly, wiping his smile from his face.

“I’ll admit I wasn’t expecting that.”

They were interrupted when a pair of footsteps approached. The woman in the red dress joined them, glaring at Annie. “A word, if I may?”

“You may.” Annie said, curious to her hostile expression.

“I know you’re only here to end the war, but I will not allow you to do as you please with Eren. If you ever hurt him or become a danger to him in any way, I will hunt you down and kill you. I mean no disrespect to you, but I wanted to get this clear between us as soon as possible.”

“Mikasa!” Eren said surprised. “Don’t mind her, Annie, she just gets a little overprotective of me. She didn’t mean that-”

“Don’t even bother Eren.” She locked eyes with Annie. “I meant every word I said. I don’t care about the circumstances, I won’t let Eren get hurt.” Silence hung between them as they stared at each other, but then Mikasa turned and left. Perhaps having her around wouldn’t be that nice after all.

Eren sighed. “I’m sorry about her.” he placed a hand on Annie’s shoulder, who pulled away immediately. “You’re not going to call off the wedding over this, are you?”

“Honestly I wanted to call it off the moment I heard about it.”

“But you’re not going to do it, right? I mean, this is bigger than us, this is about bringing peace to our people.”

“I know.” Annie paused, thinking over her next words. “I won’t blow it off, but don’t expect me to be your wife in more than in name. I’ll just stand next to you at any events that require it, nothing more.”

“I understand. But there is one more thing that is required of the queen, I assume you know what.” He said carefully.

The real task of a queen, to give the king a heir. Annie took a step away from him. “Don’t even think about touching me.”

Eren waved his hands defensively. “Hey, I don’t want this either! But what choice do we have?”

“I don’t know. The girl who just threatened me is royalty too, right? I’d prefer marrying her.”

“You don’t really mean that, do you?”

“In fact I do. I’m not interested in men. My father knows that, yet he still set me up with you.”

Eren looked at her for a moment, then smiled. “All right then, let’s ask her to marry you.”

“You’re joking.”

“No, I’m serious. I actually have someone I love myself, and Mikasa _is_ my sister, so it might work. But it still depends on what Mikasa and our parents decide. If not…”

“Then I can just fake pregnancy while you get a child with whoever. Assuming it is a woman you like.”

“It is, but let’s go ask Mikasa first.” He turned back in a fast pace, and they caught sight of her wandering close to the entrance to the ballroom. “Mikasa!” She turned and met them halfway, looking curiously between them as they both didn’t seem sure what to say. “About the marriage.” Eren started.

“What about it? You didn’t tell her about… that… already, did you?”

“I kind of did, but there might be another way to… I mean… Annie, you say it.”

Annie sighed and faced the taller girl. While her expression was no longer hostile, she still didn’t seem very pleased with her either. “Two things. For one Eren said he likes a girl, and I assume it is ‘that’ you meant just a minute ago. Second is, I like women, not men.” She paused to take a breath. “Seeing as you’re also royalty, we wondered if I could marry you instead. The war would still end, and the two of us would be happier that way. The question now is, can you find yourself in such an arrangement?”

She stared at Annie for a while, then turned to Eren. “Are you sure you want this, Eren? It could have grave effects on your future rule.”

“Well, I don’t think there’s a problem if she marries into our family anyway. And I’d still end up marrying a nobility, so I guess it’s fine. It just depends on what you want. And our parents of course.”

She turned to Annie and said, “Fine, I’ll accept your offer. If our parents accept this will result in the most amount of happy people.” She turned and headed back inside.

“Wait!” Annie said, “What about you? Do you really want this?”

She didn’t reply, and they waited until the guests had left to speak to their parents about it. Despite the late hour, they discussed it into great depth, and decided to go with it in the end. Time passed, and the wedding was held, with it peace ensured. Eren would still become the next king of Velden, but unlike earlier planned, Annie stayed in Heldra, Mikasa now living with her.

Annie sat on the side of her bed in her nightgown, waiting for Mikasa to return from the bathroom. It had only been a little over a month since they met, and they were still mostly strangers, seeing as neither of them was good at starting conversations. They had shared a kiss and a dance earlier that day at their wedding solely for the ceremony. While there were no feelings involved so far, Annie couldn’t help but become nervous when she thought about sleeping in the same bed with a very attractive woman.

Mikasa entered the room, sitting down on the other side of their bed. Annie shifted so she sat a little closer. “You were really beautiful today. You always are.” She ignored the nervous tug in her gut.

“Thanks.”

“Are you okay with this, I mean, sleeping in the same bed?”

Mikasa shrugged. “It’s a big bed, you’d probably get lost in it, and then I’ll have to fish you out anyway.” Annie chuckled, then looked at her lap, wringing her hands nervously. “Are you okay with it?”

She looked up at Mikasa’s question. “Yeah, it’s just… I don’t know, this is weird.”

Mikasa hummed. “I used to say I would marry the man who could beat me in a fight. It was more of a way to keep them away though. Men don’t tend to like the idea of a strong woman, especially the nobles.”

“Really? I did the same thing. I practiced hard every day, making sure word about it reached them, but there were still a few who tried.” She chuckled. “Kept it all quiet though, wouldn’t want their ego to get bruised as well.”

Mikasa smiled and said, “Maybe we should have a fight then. See if I’m really worthy of being your bride.”

“Hm.” Annie’s expression became thoughtful as she eyed Mikasa. She reached to feel her upper arm, and smiled when Mikasa flexed under her fingers. “Those might give me some trouble.”

“Might’ve been a better idea to fight instead of dance at the wedding ceremony.”

Annie gave her a look. “In a wedding dress? You wanted to fight in a wedding dress? Where’s your sense of romance?”

“It’s an arranged marriage, there’s no point in romance.”

“Yeah, but, don’t you ever dream about it? Just doing something romantic for a change?”

“Not really. Even when I was still a kid I realized I’d most likely end up in an arranged marriage. I always thought Eren would have more choice than I did. There is no place for romance in my life. I accepted a long time ago that the world is cruel like that.”

Annie remained silent for a moment, then said, “But you had a choice now, you could’ve said no to our offer.”

Mikasa shook her head. “Eren had been seeing this girl in secret for a while, I was the only one who knew. He’s my big brother, he was always there for me when no one else was. He’s so strong, I looked up to him. When he heard he had to marry you, or basically just not the girl he loves, it took him all his strength not to break down in front of others. It hurt to see him like that, and I didn’t want that to ever happen again. That’s why I… lashed out at you when we met. And when you offered that I could marry you instead, I was just glad he’d have the chance to be with his girlfriend.”

Annie nodded. “I can understand that. But I’d still like to know how you feel about marrying me. I mean, we’re stuck with each other for life, we should at least get things clear so we can actually live beyond thirty.”

“Like I said, I accepted a long time ago I’d be given away in marriage. There’s no need for you to care about how I feel. I’m just your wife. Do what you want.”

“I am seriously considering punching your face for saying something like that.”

“What?” Mikasa said confused.

“I don’t even care if you beat me a hundred times over in a fight, I won’t have a wife who talks about herself like that.” She leaned closer to Mikasa. “And since you’re stuck with me you had better start changing that line of thought.”

Mikasa stared at her for a long moment. “… I don’t get it. Don’t people usually like to have a wife like that?”

Annie looked at her, trying to process that she really did say that. “…So in your idea of marriage you’re just doing what your partner tells you to?”

“Yes… ?”

Annie cupped her cheeks, leaving barely any distance between their faces as she stared into Mikasa’s eyes. “Then listen very closely to what I’m about to command you. You are not allowed to do anything that feels wrong for you. You are not allowed to say anything that feels wrong to you. And you sure as hell are not allowed to speak a single bad word about yourself.” Her eyes bored into Mikasa’s. “Do you understand?”

She nodded lightly. “Yes.” She whispered.

“Good.” Annie said. “After our fight tomorrow, I’m taking you on a date. I don’t freaking care if you don’t like me, I’m gonna shove romance into your face until you start thinking differently.”

Mikasa smiled. “I don’t think liking you is going to be a problem.” Annie smiled back and moved to lie under the blanket, soon joined by Mikasa. “Annie?”

“Hm?”

“How do you feel about marrying me?”

“Um… well, you’re the rudest person I’ve ever met, but you’re also really nice. And… you’re really attractive, so… well… you know…”

“Are you blushing?”

“No!” Annie turned around, blowing out the candle. “Shut up.”

It didn’t take long before an arm wrapped around her waist, and Mikasa whispered, “Thank you.”


	28. Before sunset

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Canonverse

**Before sunset**

Mikasa froze when two arms snuck around her shoulders, pulling her into an embrace. She thought she was alone, she didn’t see or sense anyone else near the rock on which she sat. She looked up, and was met by a kiss on her forehead. She blinked, wondering if this was really happening. “Annie? What are you doing?”

“Not caring anymore.” The blonde said, nuzzling her raven hair. Butterflies fluttered in her stomach and Mikasa returned her gaze to the ground in front of her, not knowing what to make of the sudden change in Annie. They had been training, and got off early. But it still didn’t make sense. Had she fallen asleep? Was she dreaming? “I love you, Mikasa.” She felt her heart swell as she heard the whispered words.

“Annie…” she started, not sure what to say.

“I know I can’t be with you. But just for today, please let me have you.” Annie tightened the embrace, leaning her head to Mikasa’s.

“How can you know if you can’t be with me when I didn’t even say how I feel.” Mikasa said softly, placing a hand over Annie’s.

Annie huffed. “You’re going to follow Eren to the scouting legion. I’ll be in the military police.” Mikasa felt as if she wasn’t telling everything, but didn’t press the matter. She never thought much about romance, but she did enjoy the way Annie held her. While she wasn’t sure if her feelings for the other girl were more than friendship, she knew that she wanted this, whatever this was, to last longer than just one day.

“Would you really not prefer for this to last longer than just today?” she asked.

“That would just make things harder later on. I… I shouldn’t even be doing this.” Annie moved her arms as if she wanted to pull them back, but couldn’t get herself to.

She turned around and cupped Annie’s cheek. “Annie, just for today, don’t talk about that.” Annie nodded lightly, her eyes never leaving Mikasa’s, even as she dropped her hand.

Her gaze dropped for a moment, and she licked her lips. “Can I kiss you?” she asked breathlessly.

Mikasa leaned up, slowly closing her eyes. Annie’s lips were soft and warm as they met hers in a gentle kiss. They stayed like that for a moment, unmoving in a world of their own. When they parted, Annie’s eyes held nothing but love and tenderness, and Mikasa knew she’d do anything to have her look at her with those eyes every single day.

She pulled Annie onto her lap, stroking her cheek with her thumb. “I’m never going to let you go.” She whispered, and placed her lips upon hers, feeling so light the breeze could carry them away.


	29. Treehouse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Living in a forest that gets flooded half the year, Annie was forced to stay home by her father. While the isolation kept her lacking in common knowledge, she did know how to sneak out behind his back.

**Treehouse**

Annie sat on a branch, feet dangling over the water, just high enough not to be concerned with predators lurking in its murky depts. She hated this time of the year, when the rivers swelled and flooded the forest with several meters of cold water. Huts were scattered amongst the trees, and to visit each other they had to either row to others’ their house, or climb over the branches. Her father went out fishing every day, taking their only canoe. Being the overly worrying parent he was, he forbade her to do “something risky such as climbing trees”.

Only once had he told her why. Her mother had slipped on a branch on a rainy day, falling into the water. A crocodile had been lurking nearby, and he was too late to save her when he heard her scream. She was only two at the time, and he kept her in the house as much he could. He never let her climb trees, even in the dry season. Instead he dumped a bunch of chores on her to do inside. As a result she never had any friends, but her father told her he’d find a good man for her to marry, who would protect her.

What he didn’t know, however, was that she had been climbing a lot whenever he was gone. She was sick of being stuck in the small hut all year long, sick of being treated like a frail little girl. One year ago she ran into a girl, and they had become friends. Mikasa was her name. She would often surprise Annie by dropping in her house through the window, and take her outside. Annie had always followed her to the highest trees, doing the exact things that would give her father a heart attack if he found out. But Mikasa hadn’t dropped by in several weeks now. She never saw her at any of the places they used to meet at or hang out frequently. And the worst part was, she didn’t know where she lived.

Annie got up, searching in the direction she always left towards. She had been doing this for a while now, but never even came across another hut. But she couldn’t give up. She knew Mikasa was out there somewhere, and she would find her. She retraced her steps for a short while, then turned into a direction she hadn’t gone before. It didn’t take long before she saw and unusual shape in the trees. She paused and looked closer. Finally, a house!

She jumped between the trees as fast as she could, peeking inside through the window. Mikasa sat on the floor, eating from a bowl. Annie hopped inside, nearly knocking Mikasa over as she wrapped her arms around her. “Mikasa! I missed you so much!”

“What?! Annie?” Mikasa carefully placed her bowl down and returned the hug. “I missed you too, but next time, try not to give me a heart attack.”

Annie chuckled. “Sorry. I’ve just been looking all over for you. Why did you stop coming?”

“I didn’t mean to. I just stepped outside a few weeks ago, and a bird flew right past my face. It startled me, and I cut my leg pretty badly on a broken branch.” She moved her leg so Annie could see the bandage around it. “My dad’s a doctor and he treated it right away, but it still hurts when I try to walk. So I’m stuck here.”

“That’s awful. I’m coming to visit you every day now.” She kissed Mikasa’s cheek.

Mikasa smiled. “You really must’ve missed me that you’re being so affectionate.” She tightened the embrace, knowing Annie would try to get away out of embarrassment. “How are things at home?”

“Ugh, don’t make me think of it. My dad wants me to make something that is supposed to show that I’ll be a good wife. Apparently he found a suitor. I haven’t started on it, and I don’t plan to. He’s gonna be pissed.”

Mikasa chuckled. “You’ll end up having to marry one day, it might be better to choose someone now there’s still something to choose from.”

“I’m just not interested in that. But I guess if I had to marry someone, I’d pick you.”

“Annie, will you marry me?”

Annie smiled, “Yes.”

“I’m serious.”

Annie paused. Instead of some random guy, she could marry her? She hadn’t thought much about it, but she knew she loved Mikasa more than anything. “Me too.”

“Do you even know what it means to marry someone?”

“You live together in a house and get kids.”

“Do you know how to make kids?”

“No.”

“Your dad told you nothing about marriage, did he?”

“Just that he’d find a good man for me, who will protect me. But I don’t want to be protected. I’ve had enough of that. And we can figure out how to get kids later on.”

Mikasa laughed. “You need a man and a woman to have kids. Which is why they don’t usually let two women marry each other.”

“Weren’t you supposed to marry someone you like? We can’t be the only girls who like each other.”

“God Annie, you’re so clueless I don’t even know if it’s cute or annoying anymore.”

Annie tilted her head. “Then explain.” Mikasa opened her mouth, and closed it again when she started to blush. “Mikasa?” Said girl sighed and leaned in, kissing Annie on her lips. Annie just sat there wide-eyed and confused, both by the kiss and the feelings it stirred up inside her.

Mikasa pulled back, eyes lidded as she gazed into Annie’s. “Wanting to marry someone is very different from wanting to be friends. It’s… wanting every part of them, for the rest of your life. That kiss just now would only be the start. And I… I want you like that, Annie. I want every part of you.” She paused. “So I’ll ask you again. Do you want to marry me?”

 _That kiss just now would only be the start._ She looked at Mikasa’s lips. Yes, she definitely wanted more of that. “Yes.” She said breathlessly, feeling more nervous than she had in her entire life as she leaned in for another kiss. Mikasa moved her lips against hers and cupped her cheek. Annie shuddered, her body filled with a jittering excitement, a warm desire. Mikasa slipped her tongue into her mouth, gently exploring the new territory. Annie pushed her body against Mikasa’s, wanting to be closer. A whimper escaped her when Mikasa broke the kiss.

“My mom will be home soon. I prefer telling her than have her walk in on us.” Annie sighed, letting go of her for the first time that day. “I guess I’ll have to tell her she can start planning my- our wedding.”

“Well fuck. I’ll have to tell my dad. He is not going to like this.”

“Oh don’t worry, I’ll have my brother convince him I can protect you. He shouldn’t have any problems with it then.” Mikasa said, picking up her bowl. “I love you.”

Annie smiled. “I love you, too.”


	30. Heart of Khumba

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'd give a summary because it's a long one, but the first block of text will do that just fine. It's 2am as I finish this so I hope it's good.

**Heart of Khumba**

“There were many tribes in the land of Khumba, and since ancient times, there were always several at war with each other. One day, the tribe at the center of the land was annihilated. Only the leader of the tribe survived, his house the only one left standing. He grieved for many years, living on his own. Then he had a vision, a way to end the bloodshed. He sent for all the leaders of the other tribes to gather at his home, pleading that they would understand his wish to keep them from befalling the same fate he had. They all arrived at his home, which in itself was a mystery.  
He told them, ‘Instead of sending out all your warriors to destroy another tribe, you could sent only one. Sent them here, in my house. If both return unharmed after a month, it is possible for the two tribes to live in peace. If one survives, that tribe is the strongest. And if they both die, they will cast a curse of death upon their people if the war is pursued regardless.’ While the other leaders argued, his last breath left him. And that is what made them decide it truly was for the best. The dead had their wish granted.”

“Why are you telling me this?” Mikasa asked Erwin. “I already know the story, I’ve heard it so many times.”

“I am telling you this because we are sending you. We are at the verge of war with the Titan tribe, and with Levi injured, you are our strongest warrior. Go to the heart of Khumba and kill whoever they send.”

Mikasa sighed, “As you wish, sir.” She packed the necessary things for the journey and left after saying goodbye. The ride to the heart of Khumba took two entire days on horseback, and Mikasa figured that after she killed her enemy, she could take some time to rest before returning home.

The house wasn’t big, just large enough for four people to live in. The land surrounding it still reached as far as the town once did. Fences were placed to keep the horses safe during the battle, and there already was a horse chewing on the fresh grass. Mikasa narrowed her eyes, staying alert for any sign of her enemy as she let her horse in the pen.

Upon entering through the front door, there was a room with a stove, but no further furniture. And in the middle of that room sat a blonde girl, taking in Mikasa’s appearance. “You’re from Wall tribe? Damn.” Mikasa ignored her comment, taking her dagger and lunging for the girl on the floor. In one swift movement the dagger was kicked out of her hand, another placed against her throat. “Sweetie, we have this place to ourselves for an entire month. A month without anyone nagging at our heads. And you want to throw that unique chance away by killing me the moment you set eyes on me?”

“That’s the reason I’m here. To kill you.” Mikasa replied, surprised not to feel any killing intent from the other girl.

The blonde shook her head. “Did you even look around? Did you see the backyard? It’s beautiful. There’s a waterfall in the river, just perfect to take a shower in, there’s even a hot spring! And this house, the bedrooms are untouched! This room is the only place you’ll see damage from swords and it’s still pretty clean.”

“Why are you telling me all this?”

“Because it’s so damn beautiful. If you take a look around you’ll see they named this the heart of Khumba because of how great this place is, not because of the location.” She let Mikasa go. “Come on girl, at least try to enjoy what this place has to offer. Take a few weeks off from work. That’s what I plan to do. If you let me, of course.”

Mikasa narrowed her eyes. Sure she didn’t take the opportunity to kill her just now, but who was to say she wasn’t tricking her? The blonde sighed, picked up Mikasa’s dagger and handed it to her, blade aimed at herself. Mikasa closed her fingers around the handle, and said, “Fine, I’ll take a look around. But stay within my sight.”

“Fair enough.” She offered her hand, “I’m Annie Leonhardt.”

“Mikasa Ackerman.” She grabbed Annie’s forearm in a warriors’ greeting.

“I’ll show you around then. I got here last night so I’ve had some time to check things out already.” Mikasa followed her as she showed the most important things, the bedrooms and the waterfall and hot spring she had mentioned. There were fields on which crops grew, despite not being tended to in ages. They prepared diner together, watching each other more carefully than the brewing stew, not wanting to risk being poisoned by the other.

Annie disappeared from Mikasa’s sight when the sun was setting. She had checked on her horse to make sure it had everything it needed. With her dagger in hand, she searched the house, alert to any movement or sound. Then she saw torches burning along the path to the hot spring. She retrieved her towel and followed the lit path.

Annie sat in the water, eyes closed. She looked up when Mikasa stepped into the water. “What are you doing?” she panicked.

“Taking a bath.” Mikasa said, enjoying the way the water warmed her body as she sat down.

“Can’t you wait till I’m done?”

“I prefer keeping you in my line of sight. You are still my enemy, after all.”

“I wasn’t talking about that!” Mikasa moved closer, and saw that Annie’s face was flushed bright red. Maybe she had been in the hot water too long? “Don’t get so close to me!”

“I don’t have any weapons on me.” Mikasa said, raising her hands out of the water.

“I don’t care! Just go sit over there or something.” Annie waved at one edge of the pool, while she headed in the other direction.

“Okay…” Mikasa said, doing as she had asked. She decided not to dwell on the blonde’s strange behavior, perhaps this was how she always acted. Or the heat had really gotten to her head.

There were three bedrooms, and Mikasa pondered on which one to take. There was a double bed in one room, children’s beds in the other two. Annie might still fit in one of those, but she doubted the blonde would like to give up the bigger bed for her, as she had slept in it the night before Mikasa arrived.

Her suspicions were confirmed when Annie stepped into the biggest bedroom, but she did not expect what she said next. “Are you gonna join me or are you going to stand there all night?”

“Join you? But…” she glanced at the bed.

“But what?”

“Isn’t that a really dumb thing to do? Sleeping with the enemy next to you?”

She shrugged. “I suppose. I guess it would be normal to put up traps to keep you out, but if I need to take a shit in the middle of the night, I prefer not having to deal with a bucket of water on the door or whatever.”

Mikasa chuckled at the mental image, and nodded. “Fine. Seeing as you didn’t take the chance earlier today, I don’t think you’d want to sleep next to a corpse anyway.”

Annie slapped her forehead. “Geez. Is it really so hard to grasp that I want to have fun while I’m here rather than killing you?”

Mikasa sat down on the bed. “That’s why we’re here in the first place.”

“Seeing as I had no choice in coming here, I think I might as well try to end it in peace. Besides, your skull is so thick you’re probably impossible to kill anyway.”

Mikasa frowned. “What does that even mean?”

“Nothing. I’m sleeping.” Annie laid down and pulled the blanket over her. Mikasa followed her example and stared up at the ceiling.

She stiffened when Annie wrapped an arm around her torso. “What are you doing?” she asked, her voice higher than usual.

“Making sure you can’t do anything without me noticing.”

Mikasa raised her eyebrows, this was by far the best reasoning the other girl had done all day. While it was weird to have her enemies arm around her, but like this she couldn’t make a move without Annie knowing. “In that case,” Mikasa said, turning to her side and wrapping an arm around Annie’s waist. There was still empty space between them, and when Annie muttered under her breath, Mikasa didn’t catch her words.

When she woke up the next morning, a warm weight pressed to her front. She opened her eyes, panicking slightly to see the blonde had claimed her chest as a pillow. Annie was still far away in the land of dreams, and Mikasa took a deep breath to calm herself down. She didn’t know if Annie had crawled on top of her on purpose or in her sleep, but seeing her sleep peacefully like this brought a smile to Mikasa’s face.

The morning sun peeked through the window, coloring Annie’s hair gold. Mikasa simply watched her, astonished that she only now saw how beautiful she was. She slowly lifted her hand to touch the messy blonde locks, stroking the soft hair. Annie stirred and muttered, “Five more minutes.” Mikasa chuckled and removed her hand. Annie lifted her head, locking her sleepy gaze with Mikasa’s. “Hm. Must be still dreaming to see angels.” She murmured and laid her head back down.

Mikasa looked at her, unsure of what to do. “Um… Annie?” she received a grunt in response. “Don’t you remember where you are?”

“Home of course.” She muttered. “Wait.” She sat up, blinking the sleep from her eyes. “Oh. Right.” Mikasa sat up as well, wondering what the day would bring as Annie rubbed her eyes. “Want to go for a walk after breakfast?” Annie asked. “You know, see what else there is to this place.”

“Okay. I don’t feel like making breakfast though.”

“We can just pick strawberries, that’s easy.” Annie said, getting out of bed. Mikasa followed her outside, where they crouched down next to the path to gather the fruit. Annie found a big berry and held it up. “Look at the size of this one.” She licked her lips and lowered it, but Mikasa quickly sunk her teeth in it, claiming the strawberry for herself. “Hey! No fair!” Mikasa grinned as Annie shoved her.

They spend their days by doing the necessary chores, walks or rides on their horses, enjoying the time off they might never get again. Almost two weeks had passed, and by now Mikasa was used to waking up with Annie sleeping on top of her.

Watching the sun creep through the window and light the blonde locks with a golden light, was still her favorite way of waking up. Annie would stir and look up at her with a sleepy gaze, then snuggle closer for a few more minutes of resting. Mikasa stroked her hair, wishing all her mornings could be like that.

“I wish we could stay here forever.” Annie muttered.

“Me too. But I don’t think I can live of air.”

Annie raised her head. “I was thinking more of years, but I’d like this to last too.”

“Yeah. But we’ll have to go home eventually.”

“You are my home now.” Mikasa smiled, Annie truly said the sweetest things when she just woke up. “I love you.” Annie’s words were heavy, but Mikasa didn’t catch the emotion behind them.

“I love you too.” She pressed a kiss to Annie’s forehead. “Can you get off me so we can get breakfast?”

Annie sighed. “How can you be so dense?”

“Hm? Dense? What are you talking about?”

“My point exactly.” She leaned her head to Mikasa’s shoulder for a moment, then sat up, waiting for her to do the same. “I’ve been trying to tell you for a few days now, but you never seem to get it. I’m in love with you, Mikasa. I want to be your girlfriend.”

Now she knew about that, Mikasa thought back, Annie had shown so many signs that she was interested in her right from the start. “I… I’d like that. Sorry for being so oblivious.”

“It’s okay. I guess I’ll just have to be blunt.” Annie said and leaned in, catching Mikasa’s lips with her own, kissing her until her stomach made its demand for food known rather loudly.

 


	31. Vampire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annie gets turned into a vampire, but has a hard time letting go of her life, her girlfriend in particular.  
> Period mentioned. Happy Halloween.

**Vampire**

Annie leaned against the wall of the alley, sighing as she looked at her phone. 47 new messages from Mikasa. The last text she had send the other girl was two weeks ago, saying a simple _“I’m sorry. Don’t look for me. I love you. I’m sorry.”_ Every single day after sunset she’d go outside and turn on her phone, reading the messages Mikasa had send her during the day. There wasn’t anything new in the content, pleads to speak with her, telling how worried she was, that she loved her.

“Hey Annie!” She looked up, glaring at the man. He had wavy chin-length hair and wore glasses. “I told you to throw that thing away.”

“And I told you no. You’re not my boss.”

“You are mine. I thought you understood everything I explained to you.”

“Just because I understand doesn’t mean I agree.”

He placed a hand on the wall next to her, leaning over her threateningly. “I turned you. I am your master. I taught you how to feed, I told you everything you need to know. Yet you dare to defy me?”

“I didn’t ask to be turned. I owe you nothing.”

He took a step back and lifted his chin, looking down upon her as if she was something filthy. “Fine then, try to play with the humans a bit longer. The coven will leave tomorrow after sunset. We gather at the north bridge. You can’t live without us, you’re too young for that.”

“Fuck off, Beast.”

“Oh, you remembered my name, I’m flattered.” He turned and walked away. “I’ll see you tomorrow, then.”

Annie waited until he was well out of sight before looking at her phone again. She had done her best to save the battery, but it would die soon, it might not even make it until dawn. Mikasa hadn’t sent her any messages in over an hour, so perhaps she could take her chance and finally take her stuff from their apartment.

She was nervous as she walked down her old street, hood over her head and hands tucked in her pocket. A sweet scent reached her nose, new but strangely familiar at the same time. Someone came into view, walking towards her. A gust of wind carried the scent even stronger, and suddenly her throat felt dry. She looked down, staring at the ground before her feet, trying to distract herself.

She had almost reached the building when she heard a voice she didn’t expect. “Annie?” she looked up, staring straight into Mikasa’s eyes. The scent was hers. She had been walking towards her. A moment passed in silence, then Mikasa flung her arms around Annie, holding her tight. “I missed you so much.”

Annie returned the embrace, feeling relief from the stress she had been put through for the first time in two weeks. She buried her face in the crook of Mikasa’s neck, inhaling her sweet scent. She could hear the rapid beat of her heart, the rushing of blood through her veins. Her fangs elongated, and she froze. All her instincts were telling her to drink her dry, to suck out every single drop of her life.

Afraid she’d do something she would ever be able to forgive herself, Annie pushed Mikasa away. Still unused to her new strength, Mikasa flew into the wall behind her, and Annie panicked even more. She didn’t want to hurt her.

“Ah!” Mikasa slumped against the wall, looking up at Annie in confusion. “Annie? What’s going on?”

Annie shook her head. “I’m sorry.” She turned and ran away. Streetlights rushed past her, and she didn’t care if anyone saw her outrun cars. She only paused when she reached the park, lying down in the grass. Her phone rang, and she picked up, not saying anything.

 _“Annie? Whatever I did, I’m sorry. I just… can we at least talk?”_ Annie closed her eyes, sighing. _“I know something happened, but… If you really think we can’t see each other anymore, then I’ll accept that.”_ Mikasa’s voice was heavy with sadness, but she continued anyway. _“Just please give me an explanation, a reason, anything. Something I can work with.”_ There was a pause. _“Annie, say something, please.”_

“I… my phone’s almost dead. I was going to get my stuff while you slept.” She sighed. “I’ll… I’ll come back. Just don’t get too close to me. And something to drink would be nice too.”

 _“Okay. I’ll make you some tea.”_ Mikasa sounded relieved.

Annie didn’t move yet, listening to the soft sounds coming from Mikasa’s end. Only when the sound stopped did she remove the phone from her ear. “Dead.” She muttered. She got up and made her way back, knocking on the door to their apartment, rather than using her key. Mikasa let her in, and she squeezed her nose. How had she not noticed her scent clinging to the place before? She sat down at the table, keeping her hood up in the hopes Mikasa wouldn’t notice the change in her eye color.

Mikasa set the cup of tea down in front of her, and she quickly took a sip. It didn’t quench the thirst she felt, but at least it drowned out the enticing scent. Mikasa sat down across the table and looked at her, clearly holding herself back from speaking, allowing Annie to take things at her own pace.

“I didn’t want to leave.” She started. “I…” she ran a hand over her face, knowing how stupid this was going to sound. “I ran into a vampire and he turned me.” She snuck a glance at Mikasa, who seemed shocked, but not unwilling to believe. “I was on my way home when I felt a hand on my shoulder, so I threw a punch at the guy, thinking it was a creep. He laughed and said someone like me was too much fun to be food. Next thing I knew his teeth were in my neck.”

Annie set her cup down, fearing she might break it in her iron grip as she recalled the memories. “When I woke up I wasn’t myself. Beast- the one who turned me- threw a guy at me and I- I…” Mikasa reached to place her hand over Annie’s. “Beast told me the first time was the worst, unless I were to go a month without… feeding. There were others there, teaching me a few things. They kept telling me to get rid of my phone, and they’re leaving town tomorrow, wanting me to come with them. But I can’t just… I-”

“Annie.” Mikasa said, her voice steady. “I love you. Nothing is going to change that. I’m willing to see this through with you. But if you rather go with them, I can understand.”

“No! I don’t want to go with them. I never wanted to turn into a monster! “The world would be better off with them dead.”

“Then you’ll stay with me?”

“I don’t want to hurt you. Just now outside I hurt you. I don’t know how strong I am anymore.”

“I didn’t break anything, it’s not even hurting anymore. We can work this out.”

Annie took another sip from her tea, calmed down enough not to worry about breaking the porcelain anymore. “Beast told me I need to drink two liters each week. After a while I should need less. But I don’t know how long ‘a while’ is for an immortal. I hate it.”

“Armin works at the hospital, he might be able to get his hands on blood bags.” Annie scrunched her nose. “You could always try to live without it.”

Annie shook her head. “They told me vampires need blood to stay active. We can live on normal food, but then we’ll end up looking more like zombies. Barely able to move, until someone gets too close. Then there’s no way to control that instinct, just like… the first time.” She grimaced at the memory, feeling nauseous.

“Annie, we’ll work it out. How long has it been since…?”

“About a week. Your scent is driving me nuts.”

“Um… It might be because I’m on my period?” she paused, blushing. “But that might be a solution of itself.”

“Mikasa, no! That’s disgusting!”

“What? I’m losing it anyway.”

“I don’t want blood.” She sighed. “I wish we could just be like we used to be.”

“We can.” Mikasa stood up, walking to Annie and taking her hood off. “I’m usually not one for make-up sex, but I did miss you.” She leaned in, starting to close her eyes.

“No, not so close to my mou-” Mikasa silenced her with a kiss and pulled her up from the chair.

“Can’t you tell those instincts of yours to be patient while we head for the shower?” she whispered in her ear and let her hands roam over Annie’s body.

“Hmm. It’s not like you’ll turn into a vampire even if I ended up biting you anyway.” Annie said, giving in.

“That’s good to know.” Mikasa whispered, kissing Annie again, slipping her tongue into her mouth.


	32. Smitten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Halloween prompt: send me a word and I'll let it inspire me.

**Smitten**

Annie got up from the bench press and removed the weights from the bar. She was about to move on to the treadmill, when someone caught her eyes.

A woman clothed in black shorts and a red tank top picked her bottle up from the floor, raven hair sticking to her face as she straightened. The mere movement of bringing the bottle to her mouth showed off the muscles in her arm, her tight top not able to hide her well-toned abdomen. She set the bottle down again, running a hand through her silky black hair as she looked around the room.

Her eyes landed on Annie’s, and the blonde felt a jolt throughout her body. Those deep dark eyes called for her, she needed to know who this gorgeous woman was. She swallowed and picked up her things, walking over to the woman. “Hi.” She said, her voice higher than usual.

Black eyes settled on her again, bearing an expression that gave away nothing. “Hey.” Her voice was warm, holding a hint of curiosity.

“I’m Annie.”

“Mikasa.” The name sounded like music in her ears.

“Will you go on a date with me?” Her heartbeat sped up more by saying those few words than any exercise could ever manage.

Surprise colored Mikasa’s features. “A date? But I just met you…”

“I just met you too. But from the moment I set my eyes on you I was completely smitten.”


	33. Five nights at Freddy's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Halloween prompt

**Five nights at freddy’s**

“What are you playing?” Mikasa asked as she saw Annie had set down her gaming food. A bottle of soda and chips were something the little blonde only consumed while engaged in a game.

“Five nights at Freddy’s. Ymir said it was good.”

Having not much else to do, Mikasa sat down next to her girlfriend, watching her play. But when she saw there was not much more to it than watching enemy movements and controlling energy, she got distracted by texting Sasha, who was very excited about doing a horror movie marathon with Connie.

While she waited for Sasha to reply to her text, she glanced back at the screen. Just then one of the animatronics jumped into view and she cursed loudly. Annie laughed and looked over her shoulder. “Need me to hold your hand or are you okay watching me play like that?” she asked in a teasing tone.

“I’m fine.” Mikasa said, but after another jumpscare she decided to cuddle Annie while she played.

“I think I’m gonna play this game a lot.” Annie smirked. “Brings out your true self, a scaredy cat.”

“I’m not a scaredy cat.”

Annie’s smirk grew and she clicked, another jumpscare soon following. She laughed when Mikasa’s hold on her tightened and placed a kiss on her head. “Don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone.” She smiled. “Maybe.”

“Maybe?” Mikasa said, trying to sound threatening. She winced at another jumpscare  and glared at Annie. “You’re doing this on purpose, aren’t you.”

Annie chuckled, choosing to play in silence rather than answering.


	34. Home at last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annie and Mikasa haven't seen each other since they graduated high school, almost two years ago, when they suddenly run into each other.

**Home at last**

Annie sat on a wall alongside one of the lesser busy shopping streets. One leg dangled over the sidewalk, her other leg propped up to support her arm. She wore sweatpants and a sleeveless hoodie, the sky above her threatening with rain. She smiled when she saw a familiar person get closer on the sidewalk below her. “Yo, princess!” she called, causing Mikasa to look up.

“Annie?” she stopped and watched the blonde hop down from the wall. “What are you doing here? I mean, sitting on that wall.”

Annie huffed. “Just chilling. And what about you, still studying like you planned?”

“Yes.” She smiled. “I can’t believe it’s been nearly two years since I last saw you.”

“Me neither, kinda miss having you around though. Nothing quite like a good rival to keep me sharp.” She playfully shoved the taller girl’s shoulder. “But I gotta say, you look even more beautiful than I remember.”

“Thanks.” Mikasa replied with a shy smile. “Did you find a job or did you change your mind about college?”

Annie rubbed the back of her neck. “Nah, studying just isn’t my thing. I got a few part-time jobs. Martial arts teacher, serving at a bar, helping out in a tattoo shop…” she shrugged, “Nothing fancy, but I’m having fun and I get by.”

“That’s nice to hear. Studying economics can get boring at times.”

“Yeah, I can’t believe you went for a stuck up desk job, or studying for that at least. Do you still hit the gym?”

“In the weekends, but not nearly enough as I’d like.” She sighed. “I do miss sparring with you.”

Annie grinned. “Well, I have a key to the dojo, so if there’s no class going on, we can get back at it.”

Mikasa’s eyes lit up. “I’d love that.”

Annie patted her on the shoulder. “Good, then I’ll be expecting you. And maybe we can go for some food afterwards, make it a date.”

While her tone had been lighthearted the whole conversation, Mikasa paused at her last four words. She looked at Annie, taking in how her smile changed from natural to forced as she remained silent. “Are you seriously asking me out?”

Annie shrugged, kicking at nothing in particular with her feet as her gaze wandered off to the side. “Yeah.”

“I wasn’t expecting that.”

“Well, I always thought you were real pretty and nice, but I never really dared to ask you out. I just figured I’d ask you now because who knows when I’ll see you again.” Annie muttered nervously. “So, uh, what do you say?” she glanced at Mikasa, seeing her warm smile soothed the rapid beating of her heart a little.

“Honestly Annie, if I had known you are into girls I would’ve asked you out a long time ago.” She took Annie’s hand and gazed into her blue eyes. “I’d love to go on a date with you.”

Annie smiled. “Please tell me we can start now.”

Mikasa chuckled and leaned her forehead to Annie’s. “We can.” She paused, stroking the back of Annie’s hand with her thumb. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Annie said and wrapped her arms around Mikasa’s waist, pulling her in the embrace she had dreamed about for years. Strong arms returned the gesture, and Mikasa rested her head on top of hers. Annie took a deep breath, enjoying how her scent brought up many memories. “I’m home.” She whispered.


	35. Happy birthday

**Happy birthday**

When Mikasa and Annie met, they quickly became best friends. Both being the more quiet type, their other friends were surprised by it. They got to know each other better than anyone else, sticking together year after year. On the evening of Annie’s twenty-first birthday, they sat on a hill located an hour’s drive away from town.

Annie rested her head on Mikasa’s shoulder, tugging the blanket a little tighter around them. While the snow had all melted away, it still froze at night. But when she had told Mikasa she wanted to see the stars without being bothered by the many streetlights of the city, the taller girl had packed blankets and snacks, driving them to the place they now sat.

“It’s beautiful.” Mikasa said quietly.

Annie hummed, taking her eyes from the twinkling lights above them to look at Mikasa. “Yeah. There’s nothing quite like your face.” Mikasa smiled and poked Annie with a finger from the hand she had wrapped around her, knowing how ticklish Annie was. Giggling, she squirmed away from the hand, almost ending up on Mikasa’s lap in the process.

They returned their gaze to the stars, a comfortable silence between them until Mikasa spoke again. “I know you said you don’t want me to give you anything for your birthday, but I’d still like to.”

“You’re here with me, what more could I possibly want?”

Mikasa smiled at her. “I love you too. But I mean it, isn’t there anything you want? Not even in your wildest dreams?”

“A girlfriend.” Annie sighed, her heartbeat speeding up at the mere mention of the word.

Mikasa placed a kiss to her crown. “You’ll get one. You just have to dare to take that first step. You’re brave, I know you can do it.”

Annie smiled softly and muttered, “I know.” She took a deep breath. “But I’m scared it’ll ruin our friendship.”

“Annie. Nothing will ever come between us, you are way too important to me to leave you behind. So don’t worry, be happy.”

Annie stared at the grass in front of them. She knew what she said was true, but she still worried their friendship would never be the same again. She took a couple more deep breaths, steeling herself for what she was about to do. She swallowed, turning her face towards her friend. “Mikasa.” Their eyes met. “Would you really do anything for my birthday?”

“Of course.”

“Kiss me.” The words were barely a whisper, a breath leaving her mouth. Mikasa’s eyes widened, she knew Annie had never kissed anyone before. Her gaze flickered between Annie’s eyes and her lips, and she brought a hand up to cup Annie’s cheek.

Slowly she closed the distance between them, cold lips meeting in a gentle embrace. She stayed there for a moment, unmoving, before pulling back. Annie grabbed her scarf, tugging her closer and kissing her back, whimpering softly. Mikasa hummed, moving her lips in response, allowing Annie to set the pace.

After several minutes they broke apart, gazing into each other’s eyes. Annie felt warm, as if the kiss had chased the cold of the night away. “Next year, will you kiss me again?” she asked quietly.

“Yes.” Mikasa replied.

“And the year after that?”

“Yes.”

“And the one after that?”

“Yes. And the one after that too, as many times you want to.”

“I love you, Mikasa.”

“I love you too.” Their lips melted together again, the stars above them long forgotten.


	36. First date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I originally started this for Mikannie week. Deadlines clearly aren't my thing.

**First date**

Mikasa checked her phone. 11:35. One minute later than the last time she checked. She let out a sigh and stretched her arms over her head. She was sitting in her couch, reading a book. So far she had read one page in the last hour.

She marked her page and closed the book, placing it down next to her. She checked the time again. Not even a minute had passed.

She got up and paced around a bit, trying to get the knot in her stomach to soften. It didn’t work.

She had planned everything perfectly. She had taken a shower, her hair was perfect, her makeup subtle yet it enhanced all her good features. Her clothes matched perfectly, from the thin red shawl around her neck, to the tips of her shoes.

The restaurant was only a ten minute walk from her house, it was sunny, nothing could go wrong. And in case something came up, she had even planned in some spare time.

That spare time was what was bothering her now. With a little over fifty minutes left to go until her date, her stomach was swirling with butterflies, not the good kind.

Sighing, she went to check the mirror again. As her eyes traveled over her reflection, she thought back to the conversation on her phone that led to this.

_“Are you doing anything this Saturday?” Annie asked._

_“No, why?”_

_“Well, there’s this new movie I’d like to go see. Normally I’d ask Reiner and Berthold, but I doubt they want to watch a romance. So, if you’re interested. I’ll pay.”_

_“Sure. What time does it start?”_

_“One thirty. Let’s say we meet up ten minutes earlier at the cinema?”_

_“How about we get lunch first? I know a great place and it’s only a five minute walk to the cinema.”_

_“Uh, sure. But nothing too fancy, I hate having to wait centuries before getting my food.”_

_Mikasa laughed at that. “Don’t worry. I’ll send you the address.”_

After that they planned the details over text messages, and Mikasa could remember her heart jumping each time her phone buzzed. She sighed, wondering what Annie’s lips would feel like. She shook her head, trying to stop herself from imagining  kissing her _again_. Yes, Annie had asked her out. But for all she knew she could be the only one considering it a date. Sad eyes reflected in the mirror, and she nearly had a heart attack when her phone rang. She picked up, “Hello?”

 _“Hey, Mikasa.”_ Just hearing her voice brought a smile to Mikasa’s face. _“I don’t really have anything to fill up my spare time with, so I was thinking maybe we can meet up a bit sooner? Only if you’re ready, of course.”_

“Yeah, I’m ready. I can be at there in ten minutes.”

_“Sounds good. I should be there too by then, unless traffic fucks up big time.”_

Mikasa chuckled. “Yeah, I’ll see you in a bit.”

 _“Bye.”_ Annie said and ended the call.

Mikasa took a few deep breaths to calm her rapidly beating heart, then quickly checked if she had everything before leaving the house. She walked faster than usual, both to keep her nerves in check and because she wanted to see Annie as soon as possible. The small diner came into view, and Annie was leaning against a pole next to her motorcycle. She smiled when she saw Mikasa and met her halfway.

“Damn.” She said, quirking her eyebrows. “I’m gonna have a hard time stopping guys from stealing you.”

Mikasa felt her cheeks warm a little and she said, “I don’t think anyone can steal me from you.”

Annie looked slightly surprised, but said nothing and gestured towards the doors of the diner. They ordered and while they waited for their food to be prepared, Mikasa let her eyes wander over Annie. She was wearing the same sneakers she always wore, black sweatpants and a light blue hoodie. The only makeup she used was mascara, and while she was very beautiful, she looked the same she always did.

Just as she thought it wasn’t likely Annie thought of this as a date, the blonde looked up at her, smiling warmly. That was all she needed to get her hopes sparked up again, butterflies swirling wildly in her stomach. Her attention was drawn when their order was ready, and they sought out a table outside. They ate in silence, and Mikasa kept stealing glances at Annie, who seemed to enjoy her meal.

“You were right.” The blonde said as she finished her meal. “The food here is great.” Mikasa smiled, finishing her own plate despite not being nearly as hungry as she usually was. Annie took a glance at her phone and hummed, “We still have half an hour before the movie starts.”

“We can take a detour on our way there.”

“Or we could claim the best seats of the movie theatre.” Annie quirked her eyebrows, getting up from her chair. Mikasa smiled, following her. “I’m gonna leave my bike here. You don’t think anyone will make a problem out of it, right?”

“It’s not a parking spot, but it’s not in the way either.” She glanced at the bike as they passed by it. It was black and clearly well-cared for, and large enough to wonder if it wasn’t too big for the short blonde. “I’m quite surprised you have such a large bike though.”

Annie grinned. “What can I say? Why settle for small when you can go all the way?” Mikasa chuckled, her eyes dropping to Annie’s hand, so close to her own. She clenched her fist and looked away, biting her lip. As they neared the cinema, Annie spoke up again. “So, did you see the trailer of the movie?”

“No… I prefer the surprise. Besides, I don’t think you’ll drag me to some awful movie.”

“Well then, you better get ready for the biggest plot twist in your life.” Annie smiled as she spoke, but then her expression dropped, and she turned her head away.

Mikasa lightly patted her shoulder. “We’re here.” Annie nodded and they went inside, she paid for the tickets and they entered the still empty room.

“You okay with sitting in the back?” Annie asked, to which Mikasa nodded. Having the entire room to themselves, and being in the back would give them some sort of privacy even when others started coming in. Annie started telling her a funny story of something Reiner did the previous day, and by the time she was done, the movie was about to start.

The movie told the story of a teenage girl whose parents moved to a new place. She got along well with the neighbors, a boy and a girl about her age. The guy was clearly interested in her, and after they ended up falling to the floor together, Mikasa leaned to Annie and whispered, “This is so cliché.”

Annie chuckled and patted her arm. “Oh, it gets better.” She was right. The two girls had a deep conversation, and by the end of it, they were kissing. Suddenly self-conscious, Mikasa glanced at Annie, who was watching the screen with a big smile on her face. Her hand rested on the arm rest between them, and it would be so easy to just place her hand on top of Annie’s. She bit her lip and returned her attention to the movie. While the brother tried to break the girls up, the girls stayed together, making for a happy ending when the credits started playing.

The lights switched back on, and people slowly got out of their seats. Mikasa looked at Annie, who returned the gaze, albeit a bit hesitant. “You were right, that was quite a plot twist.” She said, and Annie smiled a little. “It would be nice if they made more movies like this.”

Annie brightened at that. “I know! I’ve got a few alike this at home but this is definitely one of my favorites. I wonder when they’ll sell it in the stores.”

“Oh, I’d love to see those too.”

“Really? You can come over whenever you want, just let me know.”

“I will.” Mikasa stood, looking over the now mostly empty room. “How about we go walk a little? I’m all stiff from sitting this long.”

Annie stood up as well, stretching her arms over her head. Instead of letting them fall to her sides however, she wrapped them around Mikasa’s shoulders, who stiffened in surprise. There was no way Annie didn’t hear her ridiculously fast heartbeat. She returned the embrace, her whole body tingling when Annie raised her head and locked eyes with her. Those sky-blue orbs drew her in, slowly disappearing behind heavy eyelashes as the distance between them grew smaller.

Softly, their lips touched, lingering for a moment, unmoving. Mikasa pulled back a little to whisper “I love you.” before meeting Annie’s lips again, heart fluttering when hands cupped her cheeks.

As they parted Annie whispered, “I love you too.” And slipped her arms around Mikasa’s waist, hugging her tightly. “I’m taking you home with me.”

 


	37. Police

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Police au, swearing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's almost 4am so forgive me if the quality dwindles near the end.

**Police**

Mikasa had been working at the police station for two years, when the senior who she had been paired up with retired. The new partner she was assigned to was a short blond woman five years older than her. They had been working together for two weeks now, mainly filling out papers and going on patrols, without anything noteworthy happening.

In that short amount of time Mikasa had learned a few things about her partner, Annie Leonhardt. She was distant, sarcastic, able to handle her tasks with excellence, and most of all, she was hot. Not that she tried to be. The only makeup she wore was around her eyes, her clothes loose and hair in a messy bun.

It was morning and Mikasa walked into their office, holding two cups of coffee. She handed one to Annie, who had arrived in the time it took her to get the coffee. She accepted the drink without so much as a hum, propping her feet on her desk as she took a sip. Mikasa sat down at her own desk, eyes slowly scanning over Annie.

She wore black boots with heels, one foot crossed over the other, preventing the blue fabric of her pants to slide down her toned legs. The rest of her body curled around the cup, her eyes closed as she sipped from it. It was cute. She knew she had to savor this moment, because once she had her coffee, Annie jumped into action, making sure she did so too.

All too soon the moment arrived and Annie stood up, picking her hat up from the table. “Let’s go, Ackerman, we’re on patrol today.” Mikasa quickly emptied her cup and followed her to the elevator. Her eyes were drawn to the sway of Annie’s hips, no amount of clothing could ever hope to hide the subtle moves.

They took one of the police cars and set off to their assigned area. Patrolling was one of the most boring tasks they had, and it could make you almost hope something would happen. When lunchtime came Annie parked near a small tavern, which made Mikasa curious. “Why are we stopping here?”

“They serve fast and healthy. I don’t want to stuff myself with junk food like most of our colleagues do. Just because we have to be read for an order at all times doesn’t mean we can’t have healthy food.”

“I’m so glad you’re my partner.” Mikasa said. When Annie eyed her curiously, she explained. “My previous partner always went for junk food, so I ended up having to take lunch with me. Told me I was stupid for putting so much time in my food too. He once even said I should work at a restaurant instead.”

“What an asshole. I always drive first so I can choose where I get lunch. And I know quite a few good places too.” Annie said, getting out of the car.

Mikasa followed her inside, rather surprised by the interior. Right in front of the entrance was the bar, the left side was see through, showing several meals to choose from; while the right side looked like a regular bar, with beer taps and bar stools. Annie quickly greeted the owner and ordered, while Mikasa needed a bit more time to decide.

As they waited, a guy came up to them, patting Annie on her arm. “Hey, you’re really hot. Why don’t you ditch the badge and have some fun with me, if you know what I mean?” he leaned on the counter, grinning smugly.

“I am on duty. And you should show some respect for women.” Annie retorted.

His grin turned into a scowl and he said, “You’re just using that uniform to be a bitch to me.”

“And you’re just using the fact that I’m a woman to objectify me. I am not a fucking object, but you can go be one in jail if you don’t knock it off.”

“Oh, fuck off, slut.” He said and turned around.

Before Annie could call him out on his words, another guy swept in and said. “It’s great that you can defend yourself like that. Girls shouldn’t have to take that sort of shit.” Annie crossed her arms and tilted her head, giving him an unimpressed look. “I just wish I knew more girls like you, it’s refreshing. Too bad you’re on duty because I would love to talk with you some more.”

“Yeah, well, too bad I’m gay.” Annie said on a sarcastic tone. Mikasa looked at her in surprise, but was glad when their orders were placed on the counter so she wouldn’t get caught staring too long.

“No way.” The guy said, his eyes shifting to Mikasa. “Prove it.”

Annie raised her left hand to shove her middle finger in his face, while pulling down her sleeve with her other, revealing a rainbow-colored bracelet. “Pride flag, bitch.”

Mikasa chuckled as her partner left the tavern, following after her with their food. She found Annie leaning against the hood of their car and handed her her lunch. “I didn’t know you were gay. Showed him real good though.” She said in an amused tone, biting into her lunch.

“Yeah, I once lost a partner because of that.” Annie chuckled.

“How come?”

“I wanted to go to pride last year, but I was on duty. So I wrapped my flag around the hood of the car. Oluo kept trying to take it off, but I wouldn’t let him. After that he asked to get a different partner. I’ve had quite a lot of them.”

“Yeah, they warned me that you’re bad at teamwork before.”

Annie looked at her. “And what would you do?”

“Hm?”

“What would you do if I wrapped a rainbow flag around the hood of the car?”

“Probably add pan flags to the mirrors.”

For the first time since Mikasa met her, Annie laughed. “We should totally do that if we’re on duty next time. That is, if you can put up with me for so long.”

“I don’t think that’ll be a problem. You’re funny.”

The rest of their day went by without incidents, and it was starting to get dark when they wrapped up their day at the police station. As they headed outside Mikasa finally gathered the courage to ask the question she had wanted to ask for a while. “Can we go out sometime?”

Annie eyed her amusedly and said on a teasing tone, “You do know we’re not supposed to date our colleagues, right?”

“You do know you’re not supposed to wear heels, right?” Mikasa countered.

Annie smiled and said, “You usually take the bus home, don’t you?”

“Yeah. I’ll need to earn a bit more before I can get a car.”

“How about I give you a ride, if you don’t mind joining me for dinner, that is?” Annie took a step towards her, placing two fingers under Mikasa’s chin. “I can see the way you look at me.” Mikasa felt the heat rise to her cheeks, even after Annie had turned around. “Are you coming or what?”

Snapping out of her daze, Mikasa jogged after her, feeling strangely enticed by the light smirk on Annie’s lips as she drove. Nothing was said during the ride, not even when they entered Annie’s apartment and the keys were put aside. “What are we having for dinner?” Mikasa asked, breaking the silence.

Without a warning she was pushed to the wall behind her, Annie’s breath on her lips. “I thought you wanted me.” she said seductively. She captured Mikasa in a rough kiss, leaving little of her intentions to imagination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last time I saw a drawing of these two in police uniform I needed an hour to calm back down. This is just my favorite au.


	38. Bittersweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cannonverse. Set a few months after Annie was captured.  
> I opened the dictionary and my eyes landed on the word “rattle”, I immediately got the image of jail bars in my mind, and then this happened.

**Bittersweet**

Mikasa opened the dungeon door, walking past the many bars which encased the cells. It was only a routine checkup, no one really expected Annie to escape from her crystal after all these months. Ropes wrapped tightly around the crystal in the biggest cell, the light of her torch not bright enough to see clearly from outside the cell. She unlocked the door and lit the other torches hanging on the cell walls, and stood in front of the other girl.

Her anger had calmed a bit since she last came here, time and coming to understand at least part of her reason for abducting Eren had done that much. “I can’t believe I used to like you.” She muttered, somehow feeling empty with the frozen girl in front of her. She sighed, and looked at the small cloud that was formed. Was it really that cold in here? She didn’t feel cold, at least. In fact it was pretty warm, which was strange since she was underground.

One of the ropes holding the crystal slid down a little, and Mikasa took a surprised step back. She lifted her torch higher, barely able to believe it when she saw steam coming from the crystal. At this point she should’ve ran back to tell the others, but she didn’t move. She watched steam rise up at an increasingly amount of speed, until the fog was so thick she couldn’t see anything other than the hot white cloud. Surely Annie would take this opportunity to escape. But she heard no hurried footsteps, only the sound of the ropes sliding and falling to the ground.

As the fog started to clear she could see Annie sitting amidst them, groggily looking up at her. “Mikasa?” she sounded confused. When Mikasa only stared in response, Annie’s eyes went wide. “How? You’re not supposed to be able to melt the crystal.” She stumbled to her feet, clearly still exhausted from her transformation.

“What do you mean, I’m not supposed to be able to do that?” she took a step in her direction. “What is needed to melt the crystal?”

“Only someone who loves me should be able to do that, by expressing their feelings. That way I’d be safe when I got out. I don’t get how I failed.” Annie clutched her arm, gaze dropping to the floor.

Mikasa took a moment to proses what the blonde had said. After all that happened she couldn’t possibly still care for her. There was no way that could be true. As if on cue, feelings she thought to be long gone swelled up inside her. The torch dropped to the ground, making Annie look up in surprise.

“You… you actually care about me? Even after everything I’ve done?” Mikasa could only stare, truly she had given up on Annie a long time ago, even before they graduated. She had caused so many deaths, she shouldn’t want to kiss her. She couldn’t seriously be considering betraying the survey corps just to satisfy her own feelings. “Mikasa?” Annie reached out and touched her arm, pulling her out of her daze.

Before she knew what she was doing, Mikasa pulled Annie into a tight hug, releasing a breath she didn’t know she was holding. “I still hate you. And I won’t ever forgive you.” She muttered. Her fists clenched in the fabric of Annie’s hoodie, and a tear rolled down her cheek. Hesitantly, Annie slipped her arms around Mikasa’s waist, gently rubbing her back. Mikasa pulled back a little and cupped Annie’s cheeks. “I missed you so much.” Her voice was full of emotion as she looked into Annie’s sky blue eyes. She leaned in, placing a kiss upon Annie’s lips. It felt good as much as it felt bad, it elated her as much as it made her sick. Annie kissed her back so gently, Mikasa could feel another tear running over her cheek.

She pushed herself away from the touch she craved so deeply, conflicted with her own feelings as Annie looked up at her. Her tears were wiped away and voices drifted through the open door. “I’m scared.” Annie muttered.

Mikasa pushed her down so she sat in the middle of the ropes again and said. “As much as I love you, I also hate you. And as much as I hate you I also love you.” She placed a lingering kiss on her lips, “This world is cruel, and also very beautiful.” She stood up, “And Annie, you are my world.” She whispered, before turning to greet Hanji.


	39. I don't do boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Music band au. Based on the song I don't do boys by Ellektra.

**I don’t do boys**

Berthold tapped his drumsticks together and started playing, while Reiner tuned his bass guitar. Annie smiled at them, taking her microphone from its stand and looked around the room. After nagging to her father for a few years, he had allowed her to use it for their band. It wasn’t very big, but big enough to double the members of their band without running out of space. Which was a good thing, considering Eren wanted to join them after Reiner told him about it.

The door opened, and the boys stopped playing when Annie’s father stepped in. “You have two guests, Annie. They’re here to join your band.”

Annie nodded, her heart skipping a beat when she saw Mikasa following Eren into the room. She had hoped she’d come too, but had told herself a thousand times she shouldn’t count on it. Her father had barely closed the door to leave the teens alone, and Eren ran up to the boys. “Oh my god, look at all your equipment! This is professional stuff!”

Reiner laughed, “Yeah, gotta thank Annie’s dad for that.”

“Your dad rocks, Annie!” Eren said and started to unpack his electric guitar.

Annie looked to Mikasa, who was simply watching the scene. “So, you gonna join us too?” she asked.

“I wasn’t planning to. I just tagged along with Eren. He tends to lose track of time, so I’m here to drag him back home before tomorrow.”

“Yeah, I don’t think my dad would like it if a guy stayed over. But since you’re here, why not give it a try? Can you sing?”

“Um, a little.”

“All right then, let’s hear what you got. Just tell the guys what to play.”

“I don’t want to-”

“What’s that?” Annie said, putting a hand to her ear and switching on the mic she held. “Mikasa, if you say you can sing, you’ll have to. This room is for musicians, after all.” her words were amplified by the boxes, getting the boys’ attention.

“Yeah, Mikasa can sing, she’s really good.” Eren said, earning a scowl from his sister.

“Just because I can sing doesn’t mean I’m interested in doing so.” Mikasa said, crossing her arms.

“Maybe I can inspire you enough to become interested in joining our little band.” Annie quirked her eyebrows and walked to her spot, returning the mic to its stand.

A small smile appeared on Mikasa’s lips and she said, “Give it your best shot.”

“Which song should we play, Annie?” Reiner asked.

Annie tore her eyes away from the girl in front of her, looking at the boys behind her. Reiner and Berthold knew about her crush on Mikasa, but Eren… he probably was too dense to realize it. Besides, he wouldn’t be able to see her face as she sang anyway. “I don’t do boys from Ellektra.”

Reiner’s eyes widened in surprise, before he quickly schooled his expression. “You sure?” he asked in a quiet voice, hoping Mikasa wouldn’t hear him. Annie nodded, waiting for Berthold to hand Eren the music sheets.

“Play along as much as works for you, Eren. But it’s fine if you just listen as well.” Berthold said, giving him a moment to look over the notes before tapping his drumsticks together. Annie turned when the music started playing, tapping her foot to the beat. Mikasa watched her with a neutral expression, but when Annie locked eyes with her, she knew there was more to it, a question visible in her eyes.

She started singing, using the first few sounds to ensure her voice wasn’t influenced by her nerves. “…When I watch you walk, and I watch you move… I want some more.” With her next line she slowly slid her hand up from her knee until it slightly lifted her skirt, then joined her other hand at the microphone. “Thighs… go up that skirt, it starts me up, when your legs walk through that door.”

Mikasa raised her eyebrows, unable to look away as Annie continued into the chorus. Annie’s heartbeat sped up as Mikasa seemed to realize where this was going, but she refused to look away from those dark eyes. Maybe it was just the adrenaline, but as the next part came along, Annie felt like being a bit more obvious with her moves.

“Girl… is not your game, but I know,” she stretched her arm to point at Mikasa, “tonight you will come.” She retreated her hand to the mic in a beckoning motion. “Because girls… are best for girls, and when we play oh-oh, we don’t cheat at all.” Her voice was almost sultry now, having the desired effect as a light blush appeared on Mikasa’s cheeks. “I don’t do boys …”

“… show me some attitude baby. Hot lips, hot eyes, hot stuff, hot smile… I’m gonna drive you crazy.” She winked, pleased with the way Mikasa’s face heated up even more. She sang on, lightly swaying her hips until the song ended.

The silence that followed was thick with tension, and after a moment Annie took her microphone from the stand and walked deliberately to Mikasa. “So what do you say?” she tilted her head and held out the mic, “Want to give it a try?”

Mikasa blinked, looking away from Annie’s eyes for the first time in minutes. She took the mic and stepped up on the small stage, blush quickly disappearing from her face. She asked which songs Reiner and Berthold could play. Annie watched amusedly as both of the boys were pink in the cheeks, and Eren seemed to be at least aware that he missed something, as he looked at them confusedly.

She didn’t know which song Mikasa ended up choosing, but as she set the microphone to her lips and locked eyes again, she knew she would get just as much in return as she gave herself.

 


	40. Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annie loves watching storms huddled in a warm blanket while sipping from a hot cup of tea, but one day, she sees something unexpected.

**Storm**

Gallons of water poured out of the sky, clashing loudly with the stone tiles. Lighting flashed, illuminating the darkness of the night. Thunder rumbled, pale hands wrapped themselves around a cup of steaming tea. She sat on the floor, warmly underneath a thick blanket, as she watched the storm rage on the other side of the large window. Lightning flashed again as she took a sip of the tea, eyes narrowing when she thought to see something move. It didn’t seem to be a movement caused by the force of the wind.

Her eyes scanned the darkness, but there was nothing to be seen. Thinking she must’ve imagined it, she took another sip of her tea. Lightning struck again, and she almost dropped her cup. In the split second the world was illuminated, she saw a woman on the terrace. Dark hair clung to her face, white shirt completely soaked. A dark fabric wrapped around her waist, pale hand pressing to it.

Annie set down her cup, slowly standing up. Even in the darkness there was no mistaking it when a hand was placed on her window. She flicked on the light, surprised to see the woman was barely holding herself up as she continued to clutch the cloth tied around her waist. Knowing she was likely in trouble, Annie quickly headed for the kitchen and opened the door to the terrace. Without needing to say anything, the woman hurried inside, and Annie closed the door again, blocking the storm out.

The woman dropped to the floor, breathing heavily amidst a puddle of water… and blood. Annie quickly kneeled down next to her stroking the wet hair out of her face. She was met with a thankful gaze, then the woman turned her attention to the cloth around her waist. With trembling fingers she tried to undo the knot, but couldn’t get a good grip on it. Annie pressed a hand to hers, her fingers were cold as ice. “I’ll do it.” She said, untying the knot. A long red gash was visible through the fabric of her shirt, and her eyes went wide.

“Can you undo my buttons and get a first aid kit?” the woman said. Annie nodded, quickly unbuttoning her shirt and running to the bathroom. She took the small box, hoping there was still enough inside, and grabbed a towel on her way out. She set the box down next to the woman and gently wiped off the water near the cut. “Thanks.”

“I should call an ambulance.” Annie said.

“No.” when Annie shot her a surprised look, she smiled and explained, “I’m a doctor myself, and this cut isn’t as bad as it looks. I’m more worried about hypothermia, to be honest.” She was shivering and her lips were blue. “It should be fine as long I don’t move too much and get warm. Besides, there’s so much wind it’s dangerous to drive. I wouldn’t count on an ambulance.”

“I’ll get you seated, then.” Annie said, moving one of her chairs to the heater. She picked the woman up and carried her to it, then continued to help her out of her shirt and pants. She quickly dried off most of the water, then wrapped the blanket around her shoulders. The took a last look at the wound, and it wasn’t bleeding that much. “Anything else I can do?”

“Just clean up the cut and put some band aid over it.”

Annie nodded and got to work. “Are you sure you don’t need to go to the hospital? I mean,” she glanced at the puddle of rosy water near the door. “You lost quite some blood.”

“That’s what I get for running around like that. Although it probably isn’t all my blood.” When Annie gave her a worried look, she sighed and explained, “I went for a walk and when it started raining, some guys attacked me. They’re off way worse than me, but they had someone waiting with a car.”

“So basically you beat up some guys with a knife after they cut you.”

“It was getting dark quickly and I saw the knife just a second too late. I was kind enough to return the favor twofold.”

Annie smirked. “Serves them right.” She stood up once the wound was carefully bandaged, and retrieved her cup of tea. As expected, it was no longer warm, so she decided to warm it back up and make an extra cup. “Do you like tea?”

“That would be nice. Doesn’t really matter which, anything warm will do.” A few minutes later she took a chair and joined the woman near the heater, handing her a cup. “Thank you.”

Annie sipped from her tea, when something came to her mind. “You said it started raining after you went for a walk.” She received a nod in response. “But the storm’s been going for an hour at least. Why didn’t you just go home?”

She tugged the blanket a bit tighter around her before answering, “I just moved a few weeks ago, and I hadn’t been out when it was dark yet, and then the fight too… I just… got lost, I guess.”

“And you just so happen to get lost in a direction without any houses. Talk about bad luck. Are you living with anyone?”

“My brother and his boyfriend. I should probably tell them I’m all right. Just too bad it’s still this stormy, I don’t think it’s safe for them to pick me up.”

“It’s always better than walking around in it.” Annie remarked, earning a chuckle from the other woman.

“My phone should be in my pocket.” She pointed at her discarded clothes on the floor. Annie searched the pockets and handed her her phone, which seemed to work despite the heavy rain it must’ve endured. While she made the call, Annie checked the weather forecast with her own. It would keep raining for most of the night. Which meant she wouldn’t spend it alone for the first time in almost a year.

She stood up, heading for her father’s bedroom. Her mother died several years earlier, but to her knowledge he never threw away her old clothes. She smiled when she found her mother’s old nightgown, at least this was something the other girl could wear. When she returned, the other woman had finished her call.

“Weather forecast says it won’t lessen until the early morning, so I got you this. It might smell a bit musty though.” She paused when dark eyes settled on her. “Um… I could put your clothes in the dryer, you, um… gotta know for yourself if you want to throw in your underwear as well.” She internally cursed her cheeks for heating up.

“Thanks.” She said, accepting the nightgown. “Where is…?” Annie picked up the rest of her clothes and showed her to the bathroom. With nothing better to do, Annie cleaned up her kitchen. When the woman returned, they sat down on the couch, sharing the blanket. “I’m Mikasa.” She said.

“Annie.”

“Annie… thanks for helping me.”

She smiled, “No problem.”

“… You’re quite strong, being able to lift me up like that.”

“Yeah… although I’m nowhere near that six-pack of yours.”

Mikasa blushed. “I work out a lot. But… to be honest I’m worried that I don’t look feminine enough like this…”

“I don’t think that has anything to do with femininity. It’s in the small things. I think you’re pretty cute.” Mikasa’s blush brightened and she tugged on the corner of the blanket, burying her face in it. Not wanting to make her feel uncomfortable, Annie changed the subject. “Do you want to watch a movie?”

“Sure. Preferably nothing too serious, I get enough of that at work.”

Annie switched on her tv and flipped through the channels, until she saw something that might do. “Here you go, Shrek isn’t serious at all.”

“Let’s just hope I don’t laugh too hard then.” Mikasa said, gently patting her waist. They watched for a while, and when commercials started, Annie turned off the sound. Mikasa sighed and said, “If that storm was a dragon, then I’d be the princess in need of saving.”

“Don’t worry, your prince charming is here.” Annie joked. Mikasa smiled at her, affection in her eyes. Annie’s mouth went dry, she couldn’t remember the last time someone looked at her like that. Not to mention she was a very beautiful woman, sitting so close their shoulders touched. “Mikasa.” She felt her heartbeat speed up.

“Yes, Annie?”

“Would you like to go on a date with me sometime?”

“I’d love to.” She smiled. “Who knows our story might get a happily ever after too.”

“Don’t get ahead of yourself, princess.”

“Commercials are over.” Mikasa said, and Annie turned the sound back on. She snuggled closer to Annie, enjoying the warmth she provided. The storm raged on outside, but she was warm and safe. It didn’t happen often that she found a new place to call home. And once again, that place was a person.


	41. Shark mob

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annie made a mistake, but it turns out it wasn't that bad after all. Crime au.

**Shark mob**

Annie tested the cuffs around her wrists. They had used cloth to prevent the steel from cutting into her skin, but they were still locked too tight. The gag in her mouth didn’t do much to make her comfortable either. Ignoring the matter, Annie observed what she could. She laid on her side on a hard surface, an engine running below her. Behind her there was a thin line of light, only enough to outline two halves of a door.

She had a good idea as to why she had been abducted, knowing it wasn’t big enough of a deal to get in serious trouble. They probably just wanted to give her a good scare. With that in mind, she was able to calm her anxiety a bit. Still, it had been rather stupid of her. She just moved into town with her father a month ago, and he forced her to go to school, redoing her final year in high school for the third time. Instead of making a serious attempt this time, she skipped school, smoking weed and spraying graffiti.

It hadn’t taken long for her to find out there was a mob organization in the city, known as the sharks among certain groups. All she knew about them was that they had a tight grip on the criminals, no matter how small their acts were, and their leader always wore a red scarf. Being the idiot she was, Annie had painted a shark being cut with knife and fork like an ordinary steak, it’s blood looking a lot alike a scarf. She painted it on the wall of an alley, only later finding out it was near a media station, and one of the employees must have seen it on their way to work, giving it a lot of attention.

The van came to a stop and soon the doors were opened. She was inside a building, but before she could see more, two strong arms picked her up and she was swung over a shoulder. All she could see now was the wooden floor, a staircase, carpet, a pause as a door was opened, and then she was thrown to a wooden one. Trying to land in a way that hurt the least, Annie still ended up flat out on her stomach.

She could hear several voices, but the words were lost in her efforts to sit up, which wasn’t easy with her arms so tightly bound. The only words she managed to catch were, “Yes, Boss.” before the door closed. Her eyes widened, she was brought straight to the boss? He must’ve been really angry with what she did to see her personally. She tensed when footsteps came near her, and she half expected him to hit her, but instead her gag was released.

They were in an office, it really was just to give her a scare. She wouldn’t get hurt. At least not if she could keep her smart-ass mouth shut. As the boss of the mob walked past her, she observed him. Black heeled shoes, lose black pants stopping low on his hips, a white shirt neatly fitting around his- her curves. The boss was a woman? As she reached the desk in front of Annie, she turned and leaned against it. She wore the red scarf, she had to be the boss. She was hot.

“Annie Leonhardt.” Her heart skipped a beat when she heard her voice, and not just because she knew her name. “Twenty-three years old, moved here thirty-eight days ago with your father. Officially going to Maria high but never showed up.” How did she know all that? “More interested in sharing your artistic views with the city, I presume?”

“What?” Annie’s eyes were glued to her face, everything about her was perfect, even the scar on her right cheek only added to her beauty. Her voice was angelic, making her yearn to hear her speak more. She had an air of dominance around her, yet the small gestures and movements she made were still feminine.

“Were you intentionally provoking me?” she tilted her head lightly, and Annie could tell she was observing her.

“No. I just heard the story and I was high… I just thought it was funny.” She shrugged.

Her expression betrayed nothing. “Do you do anything besides smoking weed and painting on walls?”

“Not really.”

“So you lure me out but have nothing to offer in return?”

Annie smirked. “Lure you out? I wasn’t even aware I was fishing. But it seems I’ve got you all hooked up regardless.”

The woman pushed herself off the desk, reaching Annie in two swift steps and planting a foot between her knees. She took her chin between two fingers, forcing her to look at her, not that it was still necessary. “I’d think you’re high to joke right now, but you don’t look like it. Are you drunk?”

“Nope.”

“Are you saying you’re really stupid enough to think you can joke around in a situation like this?”

“It would be even more stupid not to. It doesn’t exactly happen that often that I run into a beautiful lady such as yourself. Seems like an awful waste not to flirt at least a little.”

Her dark eyes widened, clearly she hadn’t expected anything like that. Her surprise quickly made place for a frown. “Don’t think you can talk your way out of this. I still expect you to give me something to accommodate for staining the walls of my city.” Her voice was harsh now, but Annie wasn’t one to let such a great opportunity get away.

“Well then, I’ll show you what I have to offer.” She muttered, leaning up on her knees and placing a kiss on the beautiful woman’s lips. She moved her lips gently against hers, enjoying how warm and soft they felt. All too soon she pulled back, and Annie opened her eyes. The lady had taken a few steps back, hiding her pink face in her scarf. She looked absolutely adorable. Annie stood and approached her, glad she didn’t step away again. She would’ve liked to touch her, but was painfully reminded that her hands were bound. Instead, she said, “I have nothing but my heart to give.”

Dark eyes stared at her, and after a moment the scarf was lowered. “Are you serious?” the harshness had left her voice, sounding vulnerable instead.

“Yes.” Annie said, gaze unwavering as she looked up at her. the woman shyly averted her eyes, and Annie lightly bumped her shoulder to her arm to provide some sort of comfort. That seemed to bring her back to herself, and she pulled a key from her pocket and turned Annie around. As soon as her hands were freed, Annie checked her wrists. They were a little sore, but that was all.

Hands pressed to her shoulders, and she looked up at the beauty again. “You do realize that if you give your heart you might never get it back?” she spoke in the same tone as first again.

Annie smiled and said, “Can I at least know the name of the woman I’m giving my heart to?”

“Mikasa.”

“Mikasa.” Annie placed her hand over Mikasa’s, moving it from her shoulder to her chest. “My heart, if you’ll have it.” She was met by a smile and a kiss, and she wrapped her arms around Mikasa’s waist. Mikasa’s tongue prodded her lips, and she welcomed her into her mouth.

As they broke apart, Mikasa said, “You had better live up to those words.”

Annie replied by squeezing her butt, earning a surprised sound from Mikasa. “How do you want me?” she whispered, smirking at the blush on the taller woman’s face.


	42. Games night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if there are any mistakes, I wrote this at 2am.

**Games night**

It was nearly Christmas, and the girls had a sleepover at Krista’s place. After several hours Ymir had the genius idea of playing truth or dare, and if you didn’t want to answer or do the dare, you had to drink. So far, her plan to get everyone drunk was coming along greatly. Krista laid in Ymir’s lap, toying absentmindedly with the buttons of her shirt. Sasha had claimed the bag of chips for herself, Annie occupied the whole couch by herself, Mikasa sitting on the floor near her feet.

They had one rule: choosing the same option no more than twice in a row. That way everyone would get to do both. So far the dares had been about prank calling some boys or doing something silly. But as Annie’s turn came around again and she chose dare, Ymir bellowed, “I dare you to French kiss Mikasa!”

Mikasa’s head snapped up, and Annie lazily sat up. She crawled over, leaning down and smirked when she caught Mikasa glance at her breasts. She captured the other woman’s lips in her own, wasting no time to slip her tongue in her mouth, enjoying the way Mikasa’s tongue moved against hers. All too soon she pulled back, glancing at Ymir, who had apparently been recording it. “You didn’t say anything about a camera, freckles.”

She tucked her phone back into her pocket and shrugged. “So there was no saying I couldn’t film it either. Anyways, Mikasa, truth or dare?”

“Truth.”

Annie was quick to ask, “Did you like my kiss?”

Blushing, she hid her face in her scarf. “Yes.”

Ignoring the ‘ooh’s from the other girls, Annie leaned closer to Mikasa, aware of how much her cleavage drew the attention of the other girl. Making sure her breath brushed past her skin, Annie muttered, “Want another?”

“Hey, Annie, only one question!” Krista said, but her words fell on deaf ears as Mikasa tilted her head to meet Annie’s lips again. This kiss was slower, but lasted much longer. By the end of it, they were both on the couch, Mikasa hovering over Annie, and the rest of the girls had moved on to another room.

\---

The next morning they all woke up at different times, and being the exact opposite of a morning person, Annie was the last to rise. Her hair was an absolute mess as she sipped from her coffee, and she didn’t look up when someone else entered the kitchen.

“Morning, Annie.”

Suddenly more awake than a coffee could get her, Annie looked up at Mikasa and placed her cup down on the counter. She closed the distance between them and a grin formed on her face. “Want another?” she asked, earning a light blush from the taller girl.

“Anytime.” She replied, leaning down to press their lips together again.


	43. Volleyball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annie keeps trying to ask Mikasa out, but she doesn't get how serious she is.

**Volleyball**

Mikasa sat outside on a bench, going over her notes in the midday sun. She had a test in her next class and preferred going over her notes to listening to her friends’ joke around. She glanced up when someone flopped down next to her. Annie. She repressed a sigh, the older girl had started talking to her in the beginning of the year, and she just wouldn’t understand that Mikasa wasn’t interested. It started the day after the coach of the school’s volleyball team asked her if she wanted to join. Annie was the star player of said team, and Mikasa had no doubt he had asked her to convince her to join anyway.

The blonde draped her arm over the backrest of the bench behind Mikasa, smiling softly as she said, “Hey, beautiful. Not with your friends today?”

“No, I’m studying. I have a test next class.”

“Oh. Do you need help rehearsing? I can ask the questions.”

“I’m fine.” Mikasa said, returning her attention to her notes. Annie retreated her arm, but she remained seated next to her in silence. When she was sure she remembered everything, she tucked her notebook away. After a moment she looked at Annie again, who watched her with a content expression. Had she been looking at her the entire time?

“Mikasa.” Annie started, “Would you like to go out with me sometime?”

She stood and said, “I’m not interested in your team. Stop bothering me with it already.”

“Team? What are you-” before Annie could finish her sentence, Mikasa had slung her bag over her shoulder and walked away. There wasn’t much time left to the lunch break, but she might as well return to her friends. At least they didn’t bother her about the volleyball team.

The next morning Mikasa opened her locker, listening to Sasha talk about a movie she saw the previous night. She had planned on taking her books, but an envelope laid on top of them. Curious, she opened it.

_Mikasa,_

_I am not the best with words, even now a pile of paper balls is forming on my floor. Often I have wondered if I should just give up, but then I remember your sweet smile, and I know I can’t. I have to keep trying until I get my feelings across, even if you don’t feel the same.  
Meet me at the gym after class._

_I love you_

Mikasa stared at the letter, signed only by a heart. She was pulled back to reality when Sasha swung her arm over her shoulders. “Are you even listening? Ooh, a love letter?” Mikasa quickly folded the paper. She ignored Sasha’s waterfall of questions, glad she only saw the heart and not what was written. She didn’t want any spectators as she met with the sender of the letter.

Mikasa entered the gym. It was empty, but as she looked around she saw a red rose on one of the seats of the tribune. She picked it up, touched by the gesture. “Do you like the flower?” she turned around at the voice.

“Annie. What are you doing here?” she frowned.

Annie clenched her fists at her sides and took a deep breath. She spoke louder than she ever had, voice shaking, “I’m in love with you, Mikasa.”

“What?” Mikasa stared at her, Annie had send her the letter?

“I’ve been in love with you for nearly three years. Since I graduate next summer I decided I’d confess to you this year. But you don’t seem to understand that I’m actually interested in you no matter what I try.” She took a few steps in Mikasa’s direction. “You don’t have to be my girlfriend if you don’t want to, but please give me a chance, get to know me.”

A moment passed before Mikasa found her voice. “I’m sorry. The coach asked me to join the volleyball team the day before you started talking to me and I thought he asked you to get me to join anyway.”

“That explains a lot.”

“I don’t really have a problem hanging out with you.” Mikasa said, gaze dropping to the rose in her hands. She didn’t look up until Annie spoke again.

“Do you want to sit?” she gestured to the seats next to her. They sat down and Mikasa continued to stare at the rose, feeling too awkward to look Annie in the eye. When a moment passed in silence, she took a quick glance at Annie, who looked really nervous. Another minute passed, and Annie placed her hand over Mikasa’s.

She didn’t pull back from the touch, and when she saw what a blushing mess the blonde had become, she smiled and said, “Do you want a hug?”

“Yes!” Annie perked up, and Mikasa wrapped her arms around her before she could get embarrassed by how eager she sounded. She could feel how Annie grabbed a fistful of her clothes, holding her tightly, not planning to let go soon. “I love you.” She muttered happily.

Mikasa patted the other girl’s back and said, “Let’s just hang out this weekend and see how it goes.”


	44. Remember what?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whichever universe, where Annie suffers from temporary memory loss.

**Remember what?**

The first thing she noticed was something warm stroking the side of her head. The next thing she noticed was the muttering of, “Annie, Annie…” in a shaky voice. She slowly opened her eyes, seeing a blurry face in front of her. “Annie! Thank god you’re alive.” She was pulled up in a tight embrace, and she tried to collect the thoughts in her still foggy mind. That’s right, her name was Annie. when her sight was completely restored, she pulled back to look the other girl in the face.

“Mikasa.” The name left her lips sooner than she could register it in her mind. “My head hurts.” She said, suddenly aware of a stabbing pain in her skull.

A humorless chuckle left Mikasa’s lips, and she said, “You got hit pretty bad, but I think you’ll be okay. You’re quite the fast healer after all. Anything else you notice?”

“You’re pretty.” Mikasa looked mildly surprised at the confession. “That’s pretty much all that I get through my foggy mind. For a moment I even forgot my own name.” she smiled at Mikasa. “Good thing you kept saying it.”

“You don’t remember anything?” when Annie slowly shook her head, she added, “Not even that we’re dating?”

Annie fixed her gaze on her. “Well that’s a pleasant surprise.” She bumped their noses together, “Maybe a kiss can help me remember.”

Mikasa smiled and complied, allowing her lips to catch Annie’s in a warm embrace. As she started to pull back, Annie caught her again, moving her lips gently, the sensation alone enough to block out all the pain she still felt. It was as if nothing but them two existed, their mouths the center of the universe, moving in unison to spark a burning flame, spreading out over her body like wildfire.

Her thundering heartbeat reached her head like a hammer, making her cringe. Two hands were pressed to her shoulders, and Mikasa spoke in a caring voice, “Maybe we should wait with that until you’re recovered. Is there anything I can do for you?”

“Some water would be nice.” Mikasa quickly handed her a water bag, and they sat in silence while Annie drank. Time passed, and Annie’s head cleared up. Suddenly, she slapped Mikasa on the arm. “We weren’t dating!”

Mikasa chuckled, “You didn’t seem angry about it.”

“True. But still.”

“Want to start dating for real?” instead of answering, Annie pressed their lips together again. “I’m taking that as a yes.” Mikasa muttered, and allowed herself to get lost in the heat of their kiss.


	45. Massage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Joey.

**Massage**

Mikasa groaned as she got up, all her muscles aching and protesting to the smallest of movements. She had pushed herself harder than usual the day before, too hard. Today was a holiday, so she had thought it would make up for not training today, but she had been wrong. She struggled to get her clothes on, even getting breakfast was a difficult task. She told Eren and Armin to go out without her, knowing she wouldn’t be able to enjoy it as she was now.

She retreated to the girls’ dorm, where she now was the only person left. Everyone else was going out into town with their friends or on a date. Being left behind like this, knowing their next free day was weeks away, made her feel lonely. She looked up, and immediately regretted it, a groan escaping her mouth. Annie, who had just entered the dorm, looked at her curiously. Without saying a word she made her way to Mikasa’s bed and took off her shoes.

“Sit still.” She ordered and positioned herself behind Mikasa. She placed her hands on her shoulders and started kneading the muscle. Mikasa hummed in approval and closed her eyes, letting the blonde work on her. “God, you’re stiff. Ever heard of over doing?”

“Yeah, I think I figured that out by now.”

“This will go easier if you take off your shirt and lie down.” Annie said, the fabric of Mikasa’s shirt was sliding over her skin too much. Mikasa nodded and took off her shirt, lying down on her stomach. Annie’s hands found her back, digging into the muscles. She worked her way down and Mikasa became more and more relaxed, until she was almost asleep. When Annie spoke up, it was the only thing that kept her from drifting away. “I’m done. But you might want to keep your muscles warm for a bit.”

“Mm. Too sleepy to move.” She mumbled. Annie chuckled and Mikasa felt something warm and soft cover her back.

“Fine, I’ll keep you warm. It would be a waste of my work.” She yawned, “Besides, I’m sleepy too.”

Clothed arms wrapped around her bare ones, shallow breath brushing over her shoulder. “Annie.” Mikasa muttered.

“Hm?”

“Thank you.”


	46. Cosplay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: Annie and Mikasa cosplay as characters from another anime

**Cosplay**

Once the car was parked, Mikasa and Annie stepped out. It had been a long ride, but it was worth it, there only were so many comic cons in a year. Mikasa searched in their bag and took out the wig, putting it on. “This would be so much easier if my hair was longer. Then I’d just have to curl it.” She looked at Annie, who smiled at her.

“It’s still weird seeing you with green eyes.”

“It’s still weird seeing you with brown hair.” She pecked Annie’s lips. “But now that my latest model of satomobile has passed its test ride, it’s time to get into our roles. Korra.” She held out her arm, smiling fondly as Annie took it and they made their way inside the building.

It didn’t take long for people to start asking them for pictures, and Annie made good use of each opportunity, kissing Mikasa each time.


	47. Chicken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang is playing games and Annie learns you should never make a bet with Ymir. I have no explanation whatsoever.

**Chicken**

“Hell no.” Annie crossed her arms.

“Come on, Annie. If you didn’t want to do it, you shouldn’t have made a bet with me.” Ymir grinned.

“I said no.”

“Act like a chicken, or else…” she leaned closer to whisper in her ear, “I’ll tell everyone you have a crush on Mikasa.”

Annie’s eyes went wide, and she took a quick glance at Mikasa. “Fine.” She muttered begrudgingly, and sighed as she started making a complete fool of herself in front of all their friends.

After Ymir was satisfied with her chicken imitating skills and returned to the game, Annie quickly slipped away to sit outside. This was not at all how she imagined the night to go.

After several minutes, Mikasa joined her, saying, “You’re quite some chick.” Annie groaned and buried her face in her hands. “A hot chick.”

“What?” Annie blushed and looked up in confusion, being met by Mikasa’s smile.

“Would you like to be my hot chick?”

Barely able to believe that Mikasa had indeed just said those words, Annie’s blush grew brighter as a “Yes.” left her lips.

Mikasa smiled and leaned in, placing a kiss on Annie’s nose.


	48. Horse riding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I thought of this as the second part of one of my first two stories in here, but decided to split them up. Aside from the first two sentences it took me this long to get in the right mood to write it. But here it is.

**Horse riding**

Reiner’s parents had bought a few new horses, and naturally he invited his friends to go for a ride. There were only three new horses, and the six of them would probably switch at the resting point halfway. Mikasa and Annie tended to fight over the fastest horse, but one of the new horses was fierce, and after Reiner told them, they had a stare down. Eventually Reiner broke them up, giving Annie the new horse and telling them to switch at the halfway point.

As they rode through the forest near his home, Mikasa took notice of how Annie handled the horse. She was an excellent rider, which was to be expected of someone worthy to be her rival, but even with her the horse let its own will count. Starting to run as they were walking, only to be forced to stop by Annie. Jerking to the sides at random moments was another of the horse’s quirks.

As they neared the lake where they usually took a break, they galloped the last part, to which the fiery new horse didn’t protest. They dismounted the horses, allowing them to take a break before returning to the stables. Annie found Mikasa and said “How about we have a race around the lake? You on the new horse and I on our trusty Becca.”

Mikasa looked at her for a moment. Knowing Annie, she must’ve thought Mikasa couldn’t win on the new horse. “Let’s do it.” She said, walking over to her new race partner. “Hey.” The horse raised its head and sniffed her hand. Mikasa glanced over to the others to make sure they were out of earshot and whispered, “If we win this race, I’m gonna tell her. We don’t know each other yet, but you gotta help me win.” She received a blink in response, and soon their break was over.

The others left, while Mikasa and Annie readied themselves for their race. When Eren shouted behind them, they nudged the flanks of their horses, urging them to full speed. Mikasa cursed under her breath as Annie easily took the lead. “Come on, don’t let me down now.” She muttered to her horse.

Her encouragement seemed to work as she slowly closed the distance between them, and surpassed her as they were nearly at the finish line. She could hear Annie curse, but there was no way for her to switch positions with so little time left. They came to a stop at the track leading back to the stables. “Damn, I hadn’t expected that.” Annie admitted.

Mikasa didn’t reply, taking a deep breath instead. She had to say it while the race still held her nervousness at bay. She looked into the striking blue eyes of the other girl and said, “Annie. I’m in love with you.”

Annie stared at her for a moment, mouth opening without words coming out. “I… I’m not sure how I feel about you. I haven’t thought about that before. Just… just give me some time to figure this out.”

Mikasa nodded and got her horse moving again, looking in front of her. It wasn’t the answer she had hoped for. It wasn’t fun. But it could’ve been much worse, and she still had a chance.

“Want to hang out sometime?” Annie asked. “Just the two of us. See how it goes.”

Mikasa smiled at her. “That’d be nice.”


	49. Requiem For A Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While drawing requiem for a dream started playing and I just had to write this. Warning: music puns. # would refer to number (as in phone number) but also is a sharp note.
> 
> And yes, it seems like I’m back.

 

Chatter increased when Annie entered the main room of the theatre, and she was met with rows upon rows of red seats, sloping downwards towards the stage. There were four stories of balcony seats near the walls, decorated with golf foil. Ticket in her hand, Annie made her way down to the third front row on the left and found her seat. She looked up at the stage, where most of the musicians were tuning their instruments before the show started. Most of them wore a suit, some of the women preferring to wear a dress, either in black or a dark blue so as not to stand out too much.

Annie quite enjoyed these concerts, and she recognized most of them by face, knowing a couple by name. It wasn’t unusual for her to head to a nearby café after the concert, where she’d meet up with the artists and have a chat. But today her attention was on the pianist. She had heard the previous retired and was curious to see who took his place. A young woman, with hair as black as the piano she sat behind, chatted with the musician next to her. Annie raised her eyebrows lightly in surprise, for such a young artist to obtain a place in this orchestra, she had to be extremely talented. And as far as Annie could tell from the angle she sat, she was also extremely beautiful.

Soon both the lights and the chatter dimmed, completely dying out when the conductor stepped onto the stage. The musicians shifted in their seats, ensuring they were in a comfortable position to start playing. The conductor bowed to the audience, then turned around and greeted the musicians with a short nod. He raised his arms, pausing for a moment. Instruments were held ready, and as he moved again, they started to play.

Annie closed her eyes when the first notes reached her ears. No matter how good the artists were that recorded cd’s, nothing ever compared to the pure tones of live music. She inhaled deeply, feeling the sounds touch her heart in a way only true music could. As she exhaled she opened her eyes again, her gaze landing on the new pianist. Her body moved in sync with the music, allowing herself to be carried by the tones her talented fingers produced. The emotion, the passion in her beautiful face entranced Annie, leaving her unable to look away for the rest of the evening.

A light breeze played with Annie’s hair as she walked through the dark streets to the café. It wasn’t far from the theatre, and on evenings like these, it was a rare sight to see someone in casual clothing. Most people liked to dress up for a concert like this, and Annie fit right in with her deep blue dress. Soft music played in the background while she ordered a drink and let her eyes wander over the people seated in the room. She smiled as she spotted the pianist, who was now wearing a thin red shawl, which somehow made her even more beautiful in Annie’s eyes. She made her way through the tables and greeted the musicians. “Hello, everyone.”

“Annie!” Berthold said happily as he saw her. “I was wondering when you’d show up.” He stood up and offered her his seat, then continued to steal a chair from another table for himself. Several of the other artists asked her what she thought of their performance, some even asking for details about specific compositions. It took her a good twenty minutes of answering questions and exchanging news before the conversation moved away from her, and she could finally take a close look at the new pianist.

She was even more beautiful now than she had been on stage, and Annie felt her heart flutter when their eyes met. “Hi. I don’t believe we’ve met before. I’m Annie.” she held out her hand, which the other woman shook.

“I’m Mikasa.” Her voice was warm and soft. “I must say I wasn’t expecting someone from the audience to join us here.”

“I’m good friends with Berthold, and he always invites me to chat with them after a concert.” Annie shifted in her seat, wanting to direct the conversation in a different direction. “And I must say your performance tonight was brilliant, Mikasa, I was completely captivated.”

Mikasa chuckled. “I’m sure the rest of the orchestra played some part in that as well.”

“All I mean to say is that I _C Major_ potential in you.”

There was a short pause before Mikasa replied, as if she wasn’t sure if the pun was intentional. “That’s very kind of you.” She smiled softly. “Do you play any instruments yourself?”

“I can sing quite well, if you ever want to _duet_ with me, just let me know.” Annie winked, and leaned back as she sipped from her drink.

“That sounds lovely, but I’m not too sure about my voice. I could just play the piano while you sing though.”

“Don’t worry about that, one night with me and you’ll be hitting all the high notes.” Annie’s tone was casual, so she could still use the excuse of having picked the wrong wordplay in case Mikasa was straight.

Mikasa blushed lightly. “You’re going to give me singing lessons?” she asked unsure, wanting to know how Annie had intended her words.

“Whenever you want.” Annie said, not really giving an answer to the underlying question. “And if you don’t mind giving me your sharp notes, maybe we can grab some tchaikoffee sometime?” Annie quirked her eyebrows.

Mikasa chuckled and opened her purse, holding out her card for Annie. Annie took it, but paused when Mikasa didn’t let go. “I take it your play with words will come in handy during our ‘singing lessons’, if that’s what you’re really after.”

In her dark eyes laid a challenge, one Annie was happy to take. She leaned closer to Mikasa, voice sultry as she spoke. “You might be used to playing piano, but I’ll make you come in double forte.” Mikasa released her card, and Annie tucked it in her back pocket.

Mikasa emptied her drink and stood up, earning a questioning look from Annie. “You coming? I have some very interesting _sheets_ I’d like to show you.” A playful smile tugged on Mikasa’s lips. Annie quickly chugged down her drink, and followed Mikasa outside, to her car.

“Very interesting sheets, huh?” Annie teased.

Mikasa glanced at her. “They’ll requiem your dreams.”


	50. Band Aid For The Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short piece about an event during their trainee days. (canonverse)

“Tch.” Annie gritted her teeth and took a quick glance around. Everyone was too busy with their own gear to notice she cut herself on one of the parts. She licked the blood off her finger in the least attention catching way she could manage, feeling how her skin had already healed underneath. With a tiny cut like this she didn’t have to worry about anyone noticing the steam, you’d have to know it was there to find it. She continued cleaning the inside of her gear, and when she was done she joined the other trainees on their way to the canteen.

“Annie.” She paused when she heard her name, and turned around to see Mikasa. “Do you need a band aid?”

“What?” What was she talking about?

“You cut your finger earlier, I just wondered if you needed a band aid to keep it from getting infected.”

“Oh, right.” Annie looked at her hands, not even remembering which hand she had hurt. “It’s just a tiny scratch, by tomorrow it’ll be like nothing ever happened.”

“That’s good.” Annie started to turn around when Mikasa called her name again. “Annie.” She now stood a lot closer to her. “Take good care of yourself.” She patted Annie on the head and walked off, leaving Annie to stare at her retreating figure, a small smile lighting up her features.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you haven't checked my tumblr lately (link in profile), I've got some good news for you. I rewrote my story 'bad weather' and am going to turn it into a visual novel. And who knows, I might add in a few of the stories here too. (No promises on when it will be done).


	51. Serenade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After coming across a video where some guys walked into lectures to sing to girls, there was no way to stop myself from writing this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuck my ridiculously small knowledge of songs.

It was a day like any other, and Annie sat on the bus on her way to work. Music was plugged into her ears, and she mouthed the lyrics while lightly nodding her head to the beat. As the bus slowed down to stop at a university, she glanced up, looking straight into two dark eyes. Her lips stopped moving as she watched the most beautiful girl she had ever laid eyes upon step off the bus, and kept staring at the spot she disappeared even when the bus started moving again. Snapping out of her daze, she pulled her phone from her pocket. Berthold also attended that university, maybe he knew her.

_Bert, do you by any chance know a pretty girl with black hair who wears a red scarf? -Annie_

_That is quite a vague description, but I can send you a picture if I see someone who matches it. -Berthold_

_Thanks. -Annie_

She tucked her phone away and went on to her job, unable to get the girl out of her head. Several hours later she got a text, containing a picture of the girl talking to two boys.

_That’s her! do you know what classes she takes? -Annie_

It took a while before she got a reply, but she smiled widely when she read it.

_Turns out she’s in my math class tomorrow. I never noticed her because she sits in the front and I always take the back. -Berthold_

_Which room is that? -Annie_

_Block C, room A25. I could show it to you if you want, but why’re you asking? -Berthold_

_You’ll see. -Annie_

She had the following day off, and she knew exactly what she was going to do with her time. After sending a couple more texts to Berthold she found out what time their math class was, and the next day she rode the bus to the university, guitar packed away in its bag on her back. There weren’t many people walking around on campus when she arrived, probably because the lectures were busy.

Annie kept checking the directions on her phone as she walked around, feeling more nervous the longer it took her to find the right room. When she did, she set her guitar down next to the door and sent one last text.

_Which seat is she in? -Annie_

_Middle front row, third from the right. Why do you ask? What are you planning? -Berthold_

Annie unzipped her bag and hung the strap of her guitar around her shoulder, taking a deep breath before opening the door. Her eyes quickly found the girl, who was still wearing her scarf, and she started playing, causing the professor to pause and everyone to look around. She walked down the stairs, beginning to sing. “Wise men say, only fools rush in.” She reached the bottom row, “But I can’t help,” she turned to the girl with the red scarf, looking her in the eyes, “Falling in love with you.”

The girl blushed and whispered a quick, “Oh my god.” Before hiding her face in her scarf.

“Shall I stay? Would it be a sin, if I can't help falling in love with you.” Annie could feel her heart pound in her chest. “Like a river flows surely to the sea. Darling so it goes, some things are meant to be. Take my hand, take my whole life too, for I can't help falling in love with you.” The girl pulled her scarf down to look at her, and her smile was the cutest thing Annie had ever seen. “Like a river flows surely to the sea. Darling so it goes, some things are meant to be. Take my hand, take my whole life too, for I can't help falling in love with you. For I can't help falling in love with you.” She gave the strings of her guitar a final stroke and let the sound hang in the air for a moment before she spoke again. “Hey beautiful, I’m Annie. What’s your name?”

“Mikasa.” She answered, her voice as sweet as the smile that lingered on her lips.

“Mikasa. Will you go on a date with me?”

She chuckled, “Okay…”

“Alright, you had your fun.” The professor interrupted them. “Thanks for the show, but next time you want to serenade someone, do so outside of class. Now get going.”

Annie fetched a slip of paper from her pocket and placed it in front of Mikasa. “Here’s my number.” She winked and walked out of the room under loud applause. The door closed behind her and she leaned against the wall, releasing a breath. Out of all the crazy things she had done, this one bit the top by far. Her phone buzzed.

_OH MY GOD ANNIE!! YOU’RE CRAZY!!! -Berthold_

_I knew you were gonna do something, but this?! -Berthold_

_Also, I filmed the entire thing. -Berthold_

He then sent her the file and she tucked her phone away, not wanting to relive the whole thing. She blew out the air she was holding and pushed herself off of the wall, putting her guitar back in its case. Her heart was still beating rapidly in her chest, and she waited. The teacher had made her leave before she could get any details for a date down, and while she had left her number, she didn’t want to risk letting this girl slip away. Time passed and eventually the students started to leave the classroom. Some of them didn’t notice her, others simply stared and whispered to their friends. The only one who came up to speak to her was Berthold.

“You’re still here?” he asked.

“Yep.” She took a step away from the wall so she could look past him to the door, where people were still leaving. “Not for you though.”

“I figured.” He muttered. “So, did you watch the video?”

“Hell no.” She shoved him. “Now step aside and shut up.” She walked up to Mikasa, who was one of the last few to leave the room. She paused when she saw Annie. “About that date,” Annie started, “How does Sunday sound?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm 49,5% "I'd do this", 49,5% "but I know I won't get the chance with someone I mean it to and girls deserve better than pranks" and 1% "how the hell am I going to get my hands on a guitar".  
> Leave a review?


	52. Kissing Booth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ymir makes a bet with Annie, and of course she has a trick up her sleeve to ensure Annie cannot possibly win. But who knows, losing might be the best thing she has ever done.

“Do you see that big guy over there, the one who leans against the lantern pole?” Ymir asked, a suspicious grin on her face.

“Yeah?” Annie responded, looking at the tall burly man who had his back turned to her. Ymir had walked past him on her way to them barely a minute ago, and ever since she had a mischievous smirk on her face.

“I bet you can’t break his nose.”

“What?” Annie looked at her friend. Sure, the guy was tall, but Ymir would know better than to think she couldn’t do it. “And why on earth would I take such a stupid bet?”

“If you win, I’ll give you a hundred dollars.” Ymir pulled out her wallet and waved the paper in front of Annie’s face. She wasn’t joking. Reiner and Berthold exchanged a look. They knew trouble was going to come out of this.

Annie raised her eyebrows, Ymir was sure to have some kind of plan if she was willing to bet this much. _It had to be a trap._ But it was a lot of money and Annie wouldn’t mind having some. “And what if I lose?”

Ymir’s smile grew wider. “Then you have to sit in a kissing booth at the market tomorrow, for at least two hours.”

“A kissing booth? Really?”

Ymir nodded, “So, do we have a bet? I won’t accept you going back on your word.”

“Prepare yourself for an empty wallet.”

Ymir smiled even wider. “Alright then, go face your downfall.” She gestured in the direction of the burly man, who still leaned against the pole.

Annie turned and walked towards him.  He was even taller than Berthold, she noted. For her to have enough power in a punch to break his nose, she’d have to somehow leap into the air before striking. She passed the man and looked him in the face. A white patch covered his nose, undoubtedly healing from being broken recently. So that was Ymir’s plan, playing in on her compassion. Good thing she didn’t have any. The man looked up from his phone, eyeing Annie curiously. “Yes?”

“Um… my friend made a bet with me, and I’m really, really sorry…” He lowered his arms, and Annie took her chance, she leapt up the man’s torso, intending to kick him when she was high enough. Instead, the man did a backflip, moving out of her reach faster than she could land a kick. She landed unsteadily, surprised that her attack was evaded. “How in hell…?”

“I don’t know what kind of bet you made, but I don’t like people using my shirt to wipe their feet, girly.” Behind him, Ymir was laughing loudly, while Reiner and Berthold stared wide-eyed at the scene.

Annie cursed under her breath. “I am not going to stand in a kissing booth.” She growled, running at the man again. She jumped up to punch him, but her arm was caught and she was left dangling above the ground.

“Do not make your bet my problem. Kid.” His voice sounded threatening now. His reactions were enough to tell Annie he was a very skilled fighter, and she was in a disadvantage here.

“Annie!” she whipped her head around when she heard her name.

“Christa?” What was she doing here?

“Annie, why are you fighting?”

“Go ask your girlfriend!” Annie writhed, trying to get out of the man’s iron grip.

“Hey Annie.” Ymir had come to join them. “Did you know you can’t break what’s already broken?” Ymir wrapped an arm around Christa’s shoulder, an evil glint in her eyes as she laughed.

“I am going to fucking kill you.” She turned to the man who still held her up, a hand hovering over his nose. “Let me go.” He lowered her and released her arm, and the next moment Ymir was running for her life.

The following day, Annie was dragged out of her house, much to her dislike. The walk to the square was over all too quickly, and to her horror there already was a stand set up for her. ‘kissing booth, 5$ per kiss’ read the sign.

“Look at the bright side, you’ll probably make more money than I would’ve given you.” Annie glared at her, her eyes speaking murder. She took a step in Ymir’s direction, who suddenly didn’t seem all that happy anymore.

Reiner grabbed Annie’s shoulder, holding her back. “Annie, I know she tricked you, but you should’ve seen that coming and you did make the bet. So let’s just get this over with.”

“Fine. Then I’ll kill her for dinner.” Annie pulled away from his grasp and sat in the chair behind the booth, while the others chose a bench across from her. It was a busy day, and quite a few guys came up to the booth. Each of them was met with a murderous glare, after which they all quickly hurried in another direction.

After an hour had passed Ymir came over to her, her arms crossed. “You’re scaring everyone away, this is not how a kissing booth works.”

“Considering you don’t even know how to make an honest bet, I think this is just fine. I’m not kissing anyone.”

Ymir slammed her hand on the small table, five dollars under the palm of her hand. “Maybe _I_ am not scared of you.”

Annie smirked and pulled out her phone. “I can think of some other blonde girl you _are_ scared of.”

“You wouldn’t.”

“You know Christa. She won’t be happy at all if she hears that _you_ were forcing a kiss on _me_. _Especially_ after she got so angry at you for making this bet in the first place.”

“Fuck you, Leonhardt.” Ymir shoved the money back in her pocket, and stalked off, back to the others. A boy stood a few feet behind where Ymir had stood, money in his hand, but when he met Annie’s glare, he muttered an excuse and scurried away.

The second hour was almost over when a woman came over, seemingly unaffected by Annie’s glare. Wondering if her gaze had been softer because of how beautiful she was, Annie increased the intensity of her glare to the maximum as the woman stopped in front of the booth. “Excuse me, I think you made a spelling mistake.”

“What?” Annie frowned. Spelling mistake? What was she talking about?

“Your sign says _kissing booth_ , but judging from you, I’m pretty sure it should be _killing booth_.”

Annie couldn’t help it, she started laughing. “There certainly is someone I’d like to kill right now.” She tilted her head to look behind the woman, where Ymir still sat on the bench.

Following her gaze, the woman asked, “Lost a bet?”

“Sort of. I had to break some random dude’s nose, _but you can’t break what’s already broken._ ”

“Break her leg a few times, see if she still thinks the same afterwards.”

Annie laughed again. “I like you.”

“I like you too.” Annie abruptly stopped laughing. Was this gorgeous piece of woman _flirting_ with her? “Would you be interested in having dinner with me tonight? There’s a nice place just around the corner.” The woman pointed with her thumb. Yep. She was definitely flirting with her. “My treat.”

“Actually, my time here is about up. We can go now if you like.” It was already five pm, not too early to go to a restaurant.

“You’re closing the booth?” her voice carried disappointment.

“Yeah, unless of course you wanted me to kill someone for five bucks.”

She chuckled, leaning over the table. “Actually I was more hoping for a kiss. After all, whether we have our first kiss before dinner or after won’t really matter in the end.”

Annie smiled, standing up so the woman didn’t hover over her anymore. “Well, the booth is closed. I’ll have to give you one for free.” She leaned up, closing her eyes as their lips met in a slow and gentle kiss. A triumphant shout sounded in the distance.

“I’m Mikasa.” The woman said as they pulled back.

“Annie.” She gestured with her arm. “After you.”

The next morning Annie woke up and grabbed her phone, she had quite a lot of missed messages from Ymir.

**Why are you leaving with her? -Ymir**

**Did she even pay? -Ymir**

**Annie, where the fuck did you go? -Ymir**

**Why aren’t you answering? -Ymir**

**Bitch what happened! -Ymir**

Annie smiled and looked next to her, where Mikasa was sleeping soundly, her hair spreading out in a mess over the pillow. She snapped a picture and sent it to Ymir.

**Oh, don’t worry about the payment. Last night’s dinner was _so good ;)_ -Annie**

It didn’t take long before her phone buzzed in response.

**OH MY FUCKING GOD, ANNIE! -Ymir**

**How the fuck did that happen? -Ymir**

**Gotta go, I’m having breakfast. -Annie**

**WHAT?! ANNIE WHAT ARE YOU EATING?! -Ymir**

Annie chuckled and placed her phone back on her nightstand, then wrapped an arm around Mikasa. She placed a kiss on Mikasa’s bare shoulder, earning a sleepy hum in return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! Leave a comment?


	53. Secret Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short and fluffy, because fluff is what I am when I get sleepy.

Soft lips moved gently against each other, occasionally breaking the silence with the sound of a loving kiss. A pair of hands moved to shoulders, pushing lightly to signal their partner it was time for a break after their ten-minute kiss. “Annie, we need to stop.” Mikasa breathed, her gaze speaking the opposite of her words.

“What if I don’t want to?” Annie asked, sliding her hands up Mikasa’s back, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend’s neck and leaning up for another hot kiss.

“Someone’s going to find us if we stay here.” Mikasa murmured against her lips.

With a displeased groan Annie pulled back and rested her head on Mikasa’s shoulder. “Is it too much to ask for an hour completely to ourselves?”

“We could go to the storage room. I doubt anyone would need to go there now.”

“Let’s go, then.” Annie took her hand, leading the way to the storage room while keeping an eye out for their fellow trainees or teachers. The storage room was quite far away from the other buildings, and that was exactly why they would be safe there. It took a while to reach it, and as soon as the door fell shut behind them, Mikasa and Annie wrapped their arms around each other. “I wish I could hold you forever.”

“Me too.” Mikasa tightened the embrace for a moment, then pulled back just enough so she could look Annie in the eyes, their noses touching. “I love you, Annie.”

“Mhm.” Annie hummed in response.

“You’re so cute.” Mikasa gently rubbed Annie’s nose with her own, and placed a soft kiss upon her lips.

“We could just leave, you know. Just you and me, build up our own life.” Annie suggested.

“Oh, Annie, I’d love to. But I can’t just leave Eren and Armin.”

“I know.” Annie nuzzled Mikasa’s neck. She had a few things of her own she couldn’t leave behind. But for Mikasa, she just might. A hand moved up to caress her cheek, and slowly guide her chin up for another kiss. A kiss that would last far longer than ten minutes, without ever having to worry about being interrupted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoever asked for more canonverse, I hope this makes you happy.
> 
>  
> 
> Don't forget to comment, I'll love you for it!


	54. A Bold Move

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When it comes to love, sometimes, you just have to be bold.

All their friends were one big group, and they had known each other for over four years now. They were the quietest among their friends, but they still had had plenty of chances to get to know each other. Annie knew Mikasa liked girls, and she was always the first to greet Annie when she entered the group. Whenever Mikasa caught her looking at her, she’d smile, giving Annie her undivided attention for a few long, lovely seconds.

Annie had become much quieter than usual in the past couple of weeks, almost disappearing in the background when she hung out with her friends. And worst of all, they were starting to notice. When they happened to cross paths with Annie in a corridor, they’d stop her and ask if she was feeling okay.

Annie was not the type of woman to be intimidated by anything, and love shouldn’t become an exception to that. In the worst case, nothing would happen and they’d still be friends, any awkwardness wouldn’t last long.

Everyone was gathered outside, talking about some kind of new show, smiles on their faces, completely oblivious to the turmoil inside of Annie. It had only been a few weeks since she realized she was in love with Mikasa, but this was getting ridiculous.

Taking a deep breath, Annie left her spot at the side of the circle, barely noticing how her friends’ words trailed off as she quite literally cut through the conversation. Mild confusion became visible on Mikasa’s face when she realized Annie was headed for her, but she didn’t get the chance to formulate a question.

Annie grabbed Mikasa’s scarf, pulling her down and pressing their lips together. Mikasa’s lips felt soft and warm against her own, and she loosened her grip on the fabric, cupping Mikasa’s cheek with her free hand.

Mikasa moved her lips, kissing back. One of her hands found Annie’s cheek, the other her waist, pulling her closer. Every fiber of Annie’s being was set aflame, relishing in the fact that Mikasa was kissing her back.

After a moment they pulled back, gazing into each other’s eyes. Finding nothing but warmth and love there, they closed the gap between their lips, melting into a slow and gentle embrace.

“I have to admit,” Ymir broke the silence, “I was not expecting that.”

Mikasa and Annie ignored her, needing nothing more than the meeting of their lips, and their hearts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...but maybe not that bold...
> 
> I know you all want chapter 3 of Fake Girlfriends, but I've been struggling with a bad cold and a lack of inspiration the past few days, so this is all I can give you today.
> 
> I love you all, and don't forget to leave a comment!


	55. Where Lies My Heart?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Canonverse monologue on Annie's struggle with the mission she is given.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt too gloomy to write, so I decided to pour my heart out and coat it in a mikannie layer. Not the most cheerful thing I've written, but I feel better.

Annie looked through the window, ignoring her vague reflection on the glass. Mikasa stood at the other side. Her heart ached. She closed her eyes. For far too long had she been on this mission. She did not want to do this. She did not want to give her life for her mission. She wanted to live in peace, in happiness. But the world wouldn’t let her have it.

All her life she was taught everything she needed for this mission. The skills were drilled into her, so much she wouldn’t be surprised if she could still do everything in her sleep. The reasons why she was justified in sacrificing so many lives had been ingrained into her very being. And she could stop at nothing, misguiding and destroying everything in her path. She didn’t like it, but it was what she had to do if she ever wanted to return home.

Home. It was there that she had felt safe, welcome. There was a warmth she had never felt since she left, and part of her doubted if she would ever find it elsewhere. Or if she would even manage to find her way back home at all. Not every day had been rainbows and sunshine, but home was home, and forgiveness always an option.

Still, the memories were so far away now. Sometimes she even wondered if what she remembered was real. Maybe it was nothing more but an illusion, a dream. Something to keep her going. A hope for something better, just so she could bite through the hardships of life within the walls, and of her mission. What if she went home, but there was no longer a place for her? what if she wasn’t let in, even after completing her mission? Would she even be able to live with herself after completing this mission?

Sighing, Annie opened her eyes again. She could still see Mikasa standing at the other side of the glass. Would it be that bad, life within these walls? Would it be okay to doubt everything she’d been told, and choose her future for herself? Would it be dangerous to make friends and connect with people, like she yearns to do so deeply? Would she be cast out if she eventually confides in someone about her past, and why she was sent here? Would she be allowed a chance to build her life in a way she chooses?

She pressed a hand to the cold glass. Mikasa. Even though they had not shared many words, she felt some sort of connection to the other girl. They had something in common that made her feel like maybe, maybe a life for her within these walls was possible. If there could be more than this silence, if there was a way to close this gap of unspoken words and feelings… Maybe Mikasa could be part of her future.

Maybe she would find a way to forgive Annie for the things she did in her past, knowing she didn’t have a choice at the time. Maybe she would find a way to accept everything that Annie was, to her deepest darkest depths, and help bring out the light. Maybe there was a chance for her to find a new home, and maybe Mikasa was what felt the closest to home.

Annie stepped away from the window, and opened the door. Mikasa looked up, and when Annie smiled, she smiled back.

Annie didn’t know yet if she could ever find a new home here, but if it was by Mikasa’s side, she didn’t mind spending some time to find out.


	56. Deja-vu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ages 7, 15 and 26.

Annie ran and ran, dodging trees and jumping over fallen logs. She threw a quick glance over her shoulder. The boy and girl who pursued her were falling behind. The forest ended, and she jumped inside the first building she found, catching her breath. She silently pleaded they wouldn’t find her here.

But they did. The girl was the first to reach her, weapons ready in her hands. Annie took a deep breath and jumped out the window she had been hiding under, hearing her curse behind her. She almost ran into the arms of the boy, but she quickly changed direction and ran up some nearby stairs.

He was slow to follow, clearly tired of the chase, giving her a chance to plan her escape. There was a tube nearby, through which she could slide to the ground. When he set his first foot on the stairs, she dove down, only to have the girl from before waiting for her. _Shit._

“You are under arrest. Stand up and put your hands behind your back.” the girl spoke. But Annie wasn’t going down this easily. She pushed herself up with one hand, hunching over slightly and grabbing some sand with her other hand. She stood up, threw the sand in the air and ran off again.

Annie climbed onto a wooden structure, where a wire was connected to a lower point in the distance. Her ride was already waiting, somehow still hanging on the highest point on the wire. She took a leap and jumped on, setting it in motion. It made a lot of noise, and she looked over her shoulder. The girl was still following her, and closing in, despite having to run on tired legs.

When she started to slow down, Annie looked to her other side, seeing she was close to a wooden fence. She swung and jumped, catching on to the edge. Her fingers slipped and she fell, landing not so softly in the sand. Next thing she saw were the sticks in the girl’s hands. “Give it up, bandit.”

“Fine, you win.” Annie breathed.

The girl smiled and said, “I’ve never had to try so hard in playing police and bandit. Eren even stopped because it was too hard.”

Annie chuckled. “My dad thought me to never give up, even in a game.”

“You did some really cool stuff back there. I bet you could even get away from the real police.”

“Why would I have to do that? The police are the good guys.”

The girl dropped the sticks she had used for swords, and helped Annie up. “I’m Mikasa. What’s your name?”

“Annie.” Just then she heard her father call her name, telling her it was time to go home. “I have to go now.”

“Okay. Bye.” Mikasa said.

Xxx

Annie ran and ran, dodging trees and jumping over fallen logs and bushes. “Mikasa! Wait! you don’t get it!” she heard the boy call from behind her. She threw a quick glance over her shoulder. The two who pursued her were falling behind. The forest ended, and she jumped inside a small wooden house, catching her breath. Mikasa. She had heard that name somewhere before. She didn’t remember where, but for whatever reason, it made her think the boy’s name was Eren.

She had only walked by as he was fighting with another boy, and after she commented on his bad fighting style, he had insisted she’d teach him. When Mikasa saw that, she made it very clear she didn’t like Annie’s teaching. Annie looked at the small door opening, where Mikasa was about to enter. Annie took a deep breath and jumped out the small window she had been hiding under, hearing Mikasa curse behind her. She almost ran into Eren’s arms, but she quickly changed direction and ran up the steps of a slide. From here she had a vantage point, and she could easily hop over the edge in case she couldn’t escape via the steps or slide.

“Would you two please stop and listen for moment?” Eren said, holding Mikasa back when she wanted to climb the steps. Annie dove down the tube-shaped slide, cursing as Mikasa was on her heels again. She grabbed a handful of sand as she pushed herself up, throwing it at Mikasa as a diversion and ran.

Annie climbed onto a wooden structure, where a wire was connected to a lower point in the distance. The idea was tempting, but she knew it was merely a large toy for children and wouldn’t take her far nor fast. Instead she jumped towards the wooden fence that marked the edge of the playground, and caught on to the edge. She pulled herself up and over, laughing when she heard a body collide with the wood behind her. Mikasa wouldn’t catch her today.

Xxx

Annie ran and ran, dodging trees and jumping over fallen logs and bushes. She threw a quick glance over her shoulder. The two officers who pursued her were falling behind, even if it wasn’t by much. The forest ended, revealing a playground. It was a stupid idea, but Annie jumped inside a small wooden house. She needed a moment to catch her breath. She turned and peeked over the window, somehow the whole situation felt all too familiar. She just knew one of the officers was going to step through the small door.

Not wanting that to happen, she took a gulp of air and jumped out the tiny window, almost running into the arms of one of the police officers. She turned, cursing as there wasn’t enough space for her to turn again, and so she found herself at the top of a tube shaped slide. Everything still felt familiar, and she dove down the slide without a second thought. One of the officers was only a few steps away so she grabbed a handful of sand and threw it at the officer’s face. In the sort moment before she turned and ran, Annie saw the officer jump back, as if she knew it was going to happen.

Annie hopped on a wooden structure, giving her the height she needed to catch onto the edge of the wooden fence, and she pulled herself up and over. She kept running, and a quick glance over her shoulder told her she had lost only one of her pursuers. Up ahead was a wall, and she scaled it, pausing on top when the drop on the other side was deadly deep. She carefully crept over the length of the wall as quickly as she could.

“Annie! Stop!” Annie froze. Who was that cop and how did she know her name? She looked down to the officer who had slowed down to a walk, panting as heavily as she was herself. That face did have something familiar, but it must have been really long since they last saw each other, because Annie couldn’t quite remember something solid. “Okay. You’re fast.” the officer said.

Annie eyed her carefully. She didn’t look like she was about to jump up and grab her, but she might just be stalling so her partner could get there too. She had to decide what she was going to do, and she had to decide fast. “How do you know my name?”

The officer chuckled breathily. “I figured it was you after you made your signature move with the sand back there.”

“What?” Apparently she wasn’t the only one with a deja-vu.

“We played in that playground when we were kids. In fact, I believe we were playing police and bandit. Kind of ironic that I told you you were good enough to get away from the police back then.”

“For all you know, I still might.” Annie said, unsure if she wanted to run, or stay and have her memory refreshed.

“Well, it wasn’t the only time. You were teaching my brother some fight moves when we were teens and I thought you were attacking him so I went after you. You threw sand at me both times.”

Suddenly it clicked in Annie’s head. “Right! Was it Mikasa?”

“Yes. But now for the real question, why on earth would you steal from the police?”

“I was hungry!” And to confirm her statement, Annie’s stomach growled loudly.

“Hungry enough to literally steal food from the hands of a police officer?”

“Donuts are my favorite. I haven’t had any in ages.”

“You do realize you could have bought some in the store we were parked in front of?”

“I can’t.” Sadness seeped into Annie’s voice. “I don’t have any money.”

“How come?”

Annie sighed. Getting a chance to vent about her problems might make her feel better. “My mom died from cancer, we were already short on money because of her treatment, and then my dad started drinking and doing drugs. I had to quit school so I could get a job and keep a roof over our heads. After he… died too, I had to pay off his debt to some really bad people. And on top of that the few jobs that hire dropouts of school don’t pay enough to have more than a room and one meal a day. I haven’t eaten since this morning and when I saw those donuts I just couldn’t resist.”

Compassion was etched onto Mikasa’s face and she spoke softly, “I’ll make you a deal. You give me your address, and I’ll come bring you dinner from now on.”

“Really? You’d do that for me?”

“So long as I don’t see you doing anything illegal there’s no problem.”

“I’m clean, I don’t want to end up like my dad.”

Mikasa smiled. “There’s just one condition. You have to come back with me, return those donuts and apologize to my partner. We’ll let you go with a warning. If you refuse, I’ll have to arrest you.”

Annie sighed. She really wanted to eat those donuts. But a proper dinner each day from now on was more attractive. “Fine. But no handcuffs, I don’t like being chained up.” She hopped down, only now noticing how weak she was. Those meals would be very welcome.

Mikasa chuckled. “Don’t worry, it’s way too soon to start thinking of kinky stuff.” Annie blushed. What was this woman implying? They walked back to the police car, where Mikasa’s partner leaned against the hood with crossed arms. She raised her eyebrows when she saw Annie walk un-cuffed beside Mikasa.

“What’s going on?” she asked.

Annie took a deep breath. “I’m sorry I took your donuts. They’re my favorite food and I was so hungry I didn’t think. I’ll give them back.” Her stomach growled in displeasure when she took the box from her backpack and handed it to the freckled officer.

“Oh, um, thanks?” She accepted the box, checking the contents. It was still full. “Mikasa?”

“She’s an old friend who’s trying very hard not to end up homeless. I figured we could let her go with a warning.”

The officer looked between the two of them for a moment, then said, “Alright. If Mikasa says you’re free to go I’ll have to second that. But seeing as she’s the bad cop, and I’m the good one, I’ll let you pick one.” She held out the box of donuts.

“Really?” Annie felt her mouth water as she looked at the donuts. The officer nodded. “Thank you so much!” Annie took a donut and let her teeth sink into it. It tasted so much better than she remembered. She slowly chewed and closed her eyes, enjoying the flavor and texture.

“Oh, I see how it is. You li-”

“Shut up Ymir.” Annie opened her eyes to see Mikasa hit her partner in the ribs with her elbow, a blush clear on her face. It had to be nice, being friends with your coworkers. But if all things went well, she’d soon be friends with Mikasa too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mikasa has a bad case of obviously checking girls out.
> 
> Leave a comment! Much love to you all!


	57. Soulmates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After reading a few soulmate drabbles, I started to wonder what would happen if your soulmates first words to you weren't set in stone. And here we are.

Mikasa followed Eren and Armin to the cafeteria. They were late, and by the looks of it, every table was already taken. “Annie’s sitting alone, we can join her.” Armin proposed. Annie. Mikasa had never talked to her, despite having been in the same class for several years. She doubted the quiet girl would mind much to have some company at her table.

“Hey, Annie.” Eren started as they approached her. “Mind if we join you? Every other table is already full.” Annie merely glanced up at him for a second and shrugged. The trio sat down and took their lunch, not wanting to waste their less-than-usual amount of time on chatter when their bellies were empty. Halfway her meal, Mikasa felt a familiar itching on her wrist and she groaned, slumping in her seat. “Mikasa? Something wrong?” Eren asked.

“Just…” Mikasa rolled up her sleeve, not even having to read the words there to know they had changed. “My soulmate’s words changed. _Again_.”

“What does it say now?” Armin asked.

Before Mikasa could answer, however, Annie spoke up. “I didn’t know a soulmark could change.”

For a moment, time seemed to freeze. Had Annie really just spoken the newly appeared words on her wrist?

“Mikasa?” Eren asked, gently nudging her.

Mikasa blinked, and rather than answering the boys, she held her arm out towards Annie so the blonde could read it. “For someone so quiet you sure change your mind a lot.”

Annie’s eyes lingered on the words on Mikasa’s skin, then moved up to meet hers. “Oh.” She blinked. “So _that’s_ what it meant.”

Mikasa pulled her arm back, tugging her sleeve over her wrist again, and looked to her side. Eren and Armin had left, standing a few tables away, looking for a different place to sit. She looked back to Annie, who was still staring at her. “Um…” she said, not sure how to start a conversation with Annie.

“Do you have any idea how long I’ve been trying to figure out just what I was changing my mind about?”

“Well, after _‘you dropped this’_ , _‘nice abs, Ackerman’_ and _‘do you think you did well on the test’_ , to name a few, I was getting kind of annoyed.”

Annie’s cheeks colored with the slightest of pink, and she stared at her lap. “So all those times I almost spoke to you you knew what I was gonna say anyway?”

“I guess? I always thought it’d be someone I’d meet later on in life, I kind of thought I’d know if it was someone in my class.” Although she had noticed the changes of her mark sometimes matched with events in her school life, she never considered the possibility of it being Annie. “Wait a minute. When exactly were you gonna compliment me on my abs?” Faster than she would have thought possible, Annie left the table, pulling her hood over her head. Mikasa watched her leave, an eyebrow raised. “Fine, I’ll see you in class.” She muttered, and returned to her lunch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been a bit out of my mojo lately, and rwby is currently taking over my life a little (all the ships are cute I can't choose). But when I got this little idea I thought I'd share.  
> Leave a comment, and as always, much love to you all!


	58. Night Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikasa forgot her notebook in school.

Mikasa sighed. She was walking through a corridor of her school in the middle of the night because she had forgotten her notebook in class. And she couldn’t wait for the next day because they were in the middle of the holidays. She knew breaking and entering was wrong, but she needed her notebook to study.

Lost in tough, she bumped into something. “Hey!” Into someone. “Watch where you’re going, you piece of shit!”

That way of talking… “Annie?” Mikasa asked the dark figure in front of her.

“Who’s asking?”

“Mikasa. What are you doing here?”

“I can ask the same of you.”

“I forgot my notebook and I need it to study.”

“BOOORING!” Annie immediately dismissed her explanation.

“This is a school we’re in. What are you doing here, if not planning to study?”

“You know, having fun.” Annie shrugged.

“Really?”

“You could be surprised at how much fun you can have in a dark, empty building.”

“You’re right. It _would_ surprise me if I could have fun here.”

Annie smirked. “Looks like I’m here to be your teacher.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find this, and the first chapter (after class) on youtube in visual novel style. My youtube is RyuRaven.  
> Much love to you all!


	59. Borrowed Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: the following contains SPOILERS from chapter 88 of the manga.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: Since writing requests are a thing here, I have a request. Cannonverse mikannie, after (spoilers if you're not caught up) mikasa realizes titans are on borrowed time. She realizes more than eren, or armin, she finds herself worrying about annie.

Thirteen years… it had to be a lie. It _had_ to be. Everyone she loved, everyone she cared for would no longer be there in thirteen years. Mikasa sat slumped against the wall of her cell, tears rolling over her cheeks. Armin had thirteen years, Eren eight. And Annie even less than that. Seven at most. Annie was somehow still alive within that crystal. Did her time tick away while she was locked in there? Would she eventually just die without ever opening her blue eyes again?

Mikasa let her head sink in her hands. This couldn’t be true. Having to live with the knowledge that one day she would be alone again… No. It wasn’t true. And she’d prove it. She’d find a way to free Annie, and she’d make sure she lived longer than those thirteen years. None of what she did mattered anymore. The only thing Mikasa still cared about was that Annie would live. She would do everything within her power to keep Annie alive. They would find a way to fix this.

Now more than ever, she couldn’t give up on Annie. She had to keep trying. She had to keep believing that there was a way. Because if she didn’t… she had to keep believing. She had to keep going. She had to. And so she would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> With the second season coming closer to airing, it's high time to join forces again. Mikannie forces. Not that they'd need help fighting...
> 
> Leave a comment, and much love to you all!


	60. Mistletoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I started on this over a year ago, and today seemed like a good day to finish it.

When Mikasa woke up, she was surprised to see that Annie was already awake. Usually the blonde would an hour or two longer than her to wake up, and then there was still the struggle of getting her out of bed. Being met with a hand stroking her cheek and a whispered “good morning,” was a nice change of pace. She pecked the blonde on the lips and got up, surprised to find Annie didn’t have any trouble following her.

As she was about to leave the room, Annie grabbed her wrist and pointed up. Mikasa looked, confused. “Mistletoe?”

“You know what that means, right?” Annie said, tilting her chin up. Mikasa smiled and leaned down to kiss her.

They walked over to the kitchen, and just as Mikasa was about to open the fridge, she felt Annie’s hand on her shoulder. She paused to look at her, and the blonde pointed up. Mistletoe. Mikasa huffed a laugh and gave Annie a quick kiss before diving into the fridge.

After breakfast, Mikasa sat down on the couch with a book. She had only just started reading when she felt an arm snake around her shoulders. “Above you.” Annie said.

“What?” Confused, Mikasa looked up. Mistletoe. What was it doing there? A hand cupped her cheek, forcing her to turn her head so Annie could catch her in a kiss. “Annie,” Mikasa muttered, “I’m trying to read.”

“I’ll go take a shower, we can head out when I’m done.” With that, Annie left, and Mikasa returned to her book.

After some time, she got a text from Eren, letting her know it was almost time to leave. So she headed over to the bathroom, where her girlfriend was brushing her hair. “Oh, good, you’re almost done. Eren texted me.” Annie smiled at her, eyes moving to a point above Mikasa’s head. Mikasa followed her gaze. “Again?” She looked back at Annie, who was already closing in on her. “What did you do? Wake up early just so you could hang mistletoe in every room of the house?”

“Maybe.” Annie smirked, stealing yet another kiss from her girlfriend.

At long last they put on their shoes, and just as Mikasa was about to grab her coat, she heard Annie say her name. This time she didn’t even look up to where Annie was pointing at. She pressed the blonde against the wall, smashing their lips together in a rough, heated kiss.

After several minutes, Mikasa pulled back and started fixing her clothes. “Now that you’ve had a day’s worth of kisses, maybe we can get going. We don’t want to make the others wait, now do we?”

Annie blinked, slowly coming back to reality. “What?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! Happy holidays, and much love to you all!


	61. Oh Really?

Mikasa tossed her blankets aside and tiptoed to her kitchen, pausing when she saw what was going on. “Annie? Weren’t you out on a party tonight?” she asked, rubbing her eyes.

“Yeah, but I got hungry.”

“Just because you have the key doesn’t mean you can enter my home at 3am to make bacon.”

Annie smirked, looking over her shoulder. “Oh really? Because I just did.”

Xxx

Mikasa pinched the bridge of her nose and repressed a sigh as she listened to her boss ramble on about one of their projects. She opened her agenda and flipped through the pages. “I’m pretty full booked on the Jonson case. I could make some time, but I don’t have a four-hour gap anywhere in the next two weeks.” She paused as her boss spoke again. “Saturday? I don’t know… Yes, I’m aware of how important this case is… No, I don’t have anything planned yet...”

A hand grabbed the arm she was holding her phone with, making her look up. Annie left her no time to ask questions, meeting her lips with her own and cupping Mikasa’s cheek with her free hand. Annie gently forced Mikasa to lie down on the couch, only pausing the kiss when a firm hand was placed against her shoulder. “Annie!” Mikasa hissed. “You can’t just interrupt a call from my boss with making out!”

“Oh really? Because I just did.” Annie said in a low voice, leaning down to kiss her again, not caring just how much Mikasa’s boss would end up hearing.

Xxx

After a hot day Mikasa opened her windows to let her apartment cool down. She was sitting on her couch, flipping through TV channels when a thump at the window drew her attention. She watched as Annie hopped off the windowsill and sauntered over to the couch, where she flopped down. She pecked Mikasa on the lips, who then asked, “Did you just come in through the window?”

“Yep.”

“Annie! You have the key, just because the window is open doesn’t mean you can come in through it!”

“Oh really? Because I just did.”

Xxx

Warm drops of water rained down on Mikasa’s face, and she ran her hands through her wet hair. Her eyes snapped open when she heard a familiar voice. “Hello gorgeous.” Annie stepped into the shower, pressing her front to Mikasa’s back and kissing her cheek.

“Annie! what are you doing here?”

“I called you a couple of times but you didn’t answer, so I let myself in.”

“That’s no excuse for hopping into my shower.”

“Oh really? Because I just did.” Annie smirked, placing a soft kiss on Mikasa’s shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it, leave a comment. And much love to you all!


End file.
